


The Enemy of My Enemy

by suchlostcreatures (godfmischief)



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Thor: The Dark World, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Odin's A+ Parenting, Sassy Jane, Thor 2, Thor: The Dark World, alternative universe, fragile friendship, precarious brotherly bonding, probable betrayal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 68,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godfmischief/pseuds/suchlostcreatures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Odin looks to test Jane's mettle, Asgard comes under threat, forcing Jane to work alongside Loki to stop it. But Loki's schemes - as treacherous as they are clever - tend to benefit no one but himself. Can the enemy of the enemy be a friend? Or will the Trickster betray them all? And will it eventuate into a Lokane fic? The answer to that may well be a part of Odin's test... Thor 2 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Thor The Dark World AU. The initial storyline was developed prior to the release of Thor 2, with parts of the fic inspired by a few key events of the trailer and a few rumours (that didn't play out. Which was disappointing - I was REALLY looking forward to the idea of Thor, Loki and Jane journeying across the realms on an epic adventure! While parts of this fic draw an occasional parallel to the movie (adapted to fit my own story) it's plot, of course, takes an entirely different turn of events.
> 
> Part of the inspiration for this story is owed to a comic storyline where Thor brings Jane to Asgard, and a disapproving Odin makes her undergo a challenge to prove herself worthy of being at Thor's side. I have adapted that challenge and prize to fit my own story. The reference to the Tesseract being used to power the Bifrost was not explained in Thor 2, but comes from the Thor 2 prequel comics.

**A/N:** _The initial storyline was developed prior to the release of Thor 2, when all I had to go on was rumours and trailer. While some scenes have been written to draw a parallel to the movie (adapted to fit my own story) it's plot takes a completely different turn of events. Part of the inspiration for this story is owed to a comic storyline where Thor brings Jane to Asgard, and a disapproving Odin makes her undergo a challenge to prove herself worthy of being at Thor's side. I have adapted that challenge and prize to fit my own story._

* * *

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

**\- Prologue -**

"Go! Take her from here Loki!"

"No!" Jane took two stumbling paces towards the Thunderer. "Not without you Thor!"

But he had already turned to face the dark elves, hammer swinging large circles in his mighty grip.

"Foolish girl!" The words hissed in her ear as a strong hand grasped her arm; pulling her back, holding tight against her thrashings."Look before you. Do you think he can do anything but stay and fight? He is right. We must go."

Jane cast her eyes wildly around the harsh rocky terrain, searching for another answer even as the enemy surged forward.

"Come now!" Slender fingers dug painfully as Loki tugged her back to the hillside of scrub and rock from where they had come. Still, Jane resisted; watching as Thor drove his hammer to the ground, sending dozens of their enemy hurtling backward - only to be replaced by a new wave of elvish warriors.

"Thor will find us! Come now, before I'm forced to hoist you over my shoulder!"

Jane looked away from the battlefield, to meet Loki's fierce gaze as he stood glowering before her. How different he now seemed from the Loki she had come to know.  _Trickster indeed._ And he would do it, of that she had no doubt. Nodding, she stumbled as he tugged her arm again. His iron-like vice both holding her upright and preventing her from escape as they made their way back to the dark path.

Thor would find them. Loki promised. Though Jane wondered if Loki's assurances carried as much weight as his honour, which carried none at all. Still, he needed them as much as they needed him. If Thor could bank his trust on this, so would she. There was no other choice.

Loki glanced over his shoulder then, and met Jane's troubled eyes. If his dark smile chilled her, his eyes terrified her. Flat and emotionless. Empty. Like the dead universe into which he once fell.

Terrible foreboding rippled down her spine in a wave of fear, and she began to fight him. But the dark one held on tight, dragging her painfully. Away from the battlefield. Away from Thor.

She realised then, the terrible mistake they had made.

Sometimes the enemy of your enemy was not always your friend.

**xxxx xoxox xxxx xox xxxx xoxox xxxx**

**\- Chapter One -**

_A few weeks earlier.._

Jane felt Loki's eyes upon her as she stepped up to his glass cell, beyond the pillared stone foyer.

Of all the terms and conditions she had expected the Allfather to lay down when Thor brought her before him, this one had never entered her mind. Thor was equally surprised, though for different reasons; an outraged protest escaping his lips even as his father sought to silence him with a steely glare that left no room for argument.

It was, the Allfather demanded, an ordeal Jane must undertake. To prove her worth. Venture into the dungeons, face her planet's greatest adversary, and work with him to recreate a stable Bifrost. One that did not require the volatile energy of the Tesseract.

So with Odin's unmovable decree set before them, Thor had led her deep into the underbelly of Asgard where his excommunicated brother, Loki Laufeyson, served an immortal's life sentence. And while the thought of being within a hundred feet of Loki made Jane balk with fury and no small amount of apprehension, she had been assured that the trickster's magic would be bound, and guards posted within screaming distance. Or words to that effect. It was a cold comfort, but better than none at all. And given what Odin had promised at the end of it all, the task couldn't be  _so_ bad, right?

"My father is not one to set an easy task." Thor warned as they had approached the great gold double doors that led to the dungeon's depths. "I fear that neither of us yet realize what you're being asked to endure."

Now, as her skin crept beneath Loki's scrutiny, Jane regretted thinking this could be a straightforward challenge. This conniving bastard was the man who had tried to enslave her planet! And now she had to play nice with him to solve a problem that to her planet was still only quantum  _theory_? How could she have believed  _this_ would be anything less than impossible?

Foreboding settled around her like a frozen blanket; it's weight pressing down until she balked, her feet refusing to take another step further.

"Jane?" Thor shifted his body so that he blocked her from Loki's sight, gently cupping her shoulders as he turned worried eyes upon her. "Are you unwell?"

With a curt shake of her head, Jane squeezed her eyes tightly shut, telling herself to suck it up. "Mm fine. I just need a moment."

Pulling her close, Thor wrapped his arms around her. "Remember Jane, Loki may seek to hurt you with his words, but he can do no more to you than that."

"Tell me again, why I have to do this? Why  _him_? Is there no one else to set me up against? No fire-breathing dragon for me to take on? No three-headed monster?" She raised her gaze to Thor's and searched his cornflower eyes. "Seriously, why does it feel like I'm being punished?"

"Ah my Jane, there is no punishment in this, I promise you." Thor stroked his palm between her shoulders as if by doing so he could sweep away her fears. "There may be another with whom we can consult, but Loki is most knowledgeable on this and... Mortals do not enter into our ranks. Not ever. Father seeks to test your mettle."

"My mettle. Well that's great." Jane cocked her head and smiled. "Does asking SHIELD for my stuff back count enough as mettle?"

"You'll do fine." Tipping her chin with his fingertip, Thor met her eyes. "You're strong, brave, and smart. I only hope my brother fails to see these qualities in you, lest he too finds cause to fall in love with Jane Foster."

Still unaccustomed to hearing admissions of love fall from the lips of a God-like otherworldly being, Jane opened her mouth and closed it wordlessly before scrubbing away the hot blush that rose to her cheeks. She grinned and ducked her head, hoping Thor didn't expect a reply. Or at least, not a coherent one.

Satisfied that her concerns had been alleviated, Thor turned back towards his brother's cell and waited for her to fall in beside him. "Loki can do you no harm." He reaffirmed once more beneath his breath as he led her forward.

Jane nodded with forced bravery; lifting her gaze from the stone steps to meet the eyes of the man who had tried to bring her world trembling to its knees.

But his attention was fixed on his brother. And if looks could kill, Thor would surely be dead by now.

"Why do you bring the mortal into the underbelly of Asgard? Do you tire of her so quickly that you wish to rid her so?" The Trickster's soft whisper rang out, hanging in the air like a gentle threat as a cold shiver crawl ran down Jane's spine at his implication. "You always have been generous in sending me your castoffs when done with them."

"Curb your liar's tongue, least you'd like it removed from your mouth." Thor's voice was level, his composure carefully controlled, but Jane could feel his tension through her fingers as she curled one hand tighter around his arm. "She comes by will of our father."

" _Our_ father, Odinson? Come now, you don't wish to go over this again, do you?"

The contempt in the younger man's smooth cold voice was almost tangible, and for the first time, Jane wondered why she'd never thought to ask Thor of the bitter history he and Loki shared.

"For the moment, no." Jane's heart wrenched at the thinly-veiled anguish in Thor's voice. "But it is a conversation we must have, in good time Loki."

"Ah, of course. It is a discussion not fit for a lady's ears, as it will only end in violence." Loki sighed, though all knew his regret was only a lie. "As it always does."

"Jane is here at the Allfather's request, and you will not harm her." Thor's authoritative boom echoed off the stone walls as he stepped towards a section of stone wall beside Loki's cell. "Now I will remind you to stand back and not attempt anything foolish as we enter."

Pressing his hand against a stone almost triangular in shape, Thor beckoned Jane forward as a portion of the wall slid back to reveal a doorway. Stepping through with just a moment's hesitation, Jane found herself in a small dimly lit alcove where she stood before another door. Once the first slid to a close, Thor activated the second, and brilliant white light poured into the alcove from Loki's cell beyond.

Sparing a glance towards Thor, Jane stepped into the cell, her eyes flicking from Loki's face long enough to take in the slim, dark-haired figure dressed in black.

Surprise caused her to hitch her breath. News coverage had shown an imposing figure larger than life - a towering God of near-indestructible strength. And while he was clearly taller and heavier-set than herself, this figure who sat neatly on a chair with a book on his lap looked like a slender branch in comparison to that former image; incapable of holding his own against a strong gust of wind, let alone Earth's mightiest heroes.

"So this is the woman who turned the Odinson's mind to mush." Cold laughter lifted Loki's voice as he rose from his seat and stepped softly towards her; his height and strength becoming deceptively apparent with each step. "The poor thing looks like a lamb on her way to the slaughter. Who would have known you like your whores so meek?"

"You dare!" Thor roared and moved to pass Jane, but she surprised them both; rising on her toes, swinging her fist and connecting solidly with Loki's jaw.

The dark prince's head rocked to one side, the blow unexpected, but when he swung his head back there was a smirk of satisfaction on his face. "Oh. Now I see the attraction."

Shock and adrenalin caused Jane's entire body to tremble as she marvelled at her own stupid bravery. She resisted the urge to clutch her stinging knuckles. "That's for insulting me. I still owe you for New York."

Thor's laughter reverberated through the cell. "Not so meek after all, aye little brother?" And then he did step past Jane - to clasp Loki around the neck and draw him close. "But if you refer to her as a  _whore_ again, I will sew your lips together myself."

Unperturbed, Loki's lips curled in invitation, before his expression fell to mock dismay. "So I'm not your favourite anymore?"

Thor released his brother with a light backwards shove and changed the subject, his tone firm and commanding. "Jane is a scientist on her world. She has been trying to create a bridg-"

"I am well aware of who Jane Foster is and what she does." Loki cut in with a flippant wave of his hand. "Yet I'm not sure why I should care?"

"We need to rebuild the Bifrost. It is not safe to continue using the Tesseract as a power source. The Allfather has asked Jane to speak with you. He believes you can help us find a better way to harness its power."

Loki blinked. "The Allfather thinks to ask  _me_ for help? Oh, now  _this_ is amusing!" He clapped his hands together, mischievous delight written across his face. "But why should I? He has done nothing for me. He can't even come down here to ask me himself!"

Then Loki paused and his lips twitched as he fought a smile. "Have his knees grown weak? There are a lot of steps to negotiate, I must admit. And I couldn't possibly agree to his request without first making him  _kneel_."

"Our father is busy fighting a war." Thor countered. "The Realms are falling to ruin and every day our enemies close in. If we can't restore order now, all will be lost."

"Oh Thor, stop being so pessimistic!" Loki stepped away and picked up a book, flicking through it, absent-minded. "What's wrong with a bit of war? It's character building."

His hand hovered above a page as he looked up with a wolfish grin and glittering eyes. "Don't you think?"

"I think you're wasting our time." Jane interrupted, grabbing Thor's arm. "Let's figure out something else. Clearly your brother's as mad as a March Hare. I wouldn't work with him if you paid me."

Tugging hard to move Thor towards the door, Jane finally felt his body budge when Loki's voice rang out, "Well then, perhaps if Jane Foster is so unwilling to be in my company, I might agree to assist her after all."

Thor placed his hand over Jane's own, cautioning her to wait. "And why would her discomfort change your mind?"

Loki's eyes lit. "Watching your beloved squirm with unease would give me such  _pleasure_."

Inflamed, Jane stepped forward. "You bastard! Little wonder your family doesn't wa-"

Strong hands gripped her shoulders and tugged her back. Thor's breath was warm at her ear. "No Jane. He seeks only to bait you for his amusement. Do not allow him the satisfaction."

Closing her eyes, she forced a small tight nod and a deep breath. "Okay. Well, least I wasn't stuck having to grow up with him I s'pose."

Returning his attention to Loki, Thor's expression turned solemn. "On another matter, Mother is unwell."

Loki raised an eyebrow with an air of disbelief. "Unwell?"

"It's true. She is not herself." Thor hesitated, unsure of how much information he could trust to his brother. "We believe there is a dark blight affixed to her."

"And you tell me this as some kind of... afterthought?" Loki's soft tone pitched, concern alighting his face for the briefest moment before dissolving into something dark and venomous once more. " _He_ doesn't want me to know, does he? The Allfather asks me to rebuild the Bifrost, yet he won't ask me to aid our mother? Why?"

So she's our mother again? Thor pondered thoughtfully but did not say aloud. Instead, he replied, "We are not fool enough to allow you near the Tesseract, Loki. We merely seek your counsel. There was once a time when your words carried wisdom. I have hope they can again."

Loki fell silent then, his lips caught on the edge of a sneer that faltered; uncertain. After a pause, he sighed and closed his eyes, as if seeking consult from within. His bearing had changed from smug to weary, like a glamour slipping from his face.

"I will help you." He answered at last. "But I have two requests in return."

Thor's eyes narrowed, knowing Loki's boons were likely to be disagreeable to all but Loki. "Go on."

"You will tell me all you know of mother's condition."

After a beat, Thor nodded. That one wasn't so bad.

Loki's poker-face rippled before his lips curled into a wicked grin. "And I will work with Jane  _alone_."

"What?!" Jane snorted. "I hardly think that's going to hap -"

"There will be guards posted in the foyer," Thor spoke overtop of Jane as he countered Loki's demand, having anticipated such a serpent-strike.

"Of course." Loki concurred. Crocodile smile splitting wide.

"Wait!" Jane's chagrin went ignored and she tried again, this time, her voice snapping the air like a whip. "Hey! Do I get a say in this or what!"

Both men fell into chastised silence but it was Loki who turned to her first with a sideways glance; mocking smile melting into charm. "Why of course dear Jane! What would you like to say?"

Jane stopped then, thrown off by the Trickster's sudden change in countenance. She opened her mouth, closed it, then spared a glance to Thor who waited expectantly with arms folded across chest, thoughtful frown in place.

Grim with resolution, she picked up her pace. "Without Thor present, what would stop you from killing me? What would stop you from snapping my neck in revenge against your brother? Against humanity?"

Loki's laughter was, for once, genuine. "Where would the fun be in that? Oh no, Jane, I'd require far more than  _your_ death if I wanted revenge against… well, anything really."

"Loki stop this." Thor's voice boomed. "Jane, you will be quite safe here. There will be guards outside - "

"So if your crazy-ass brother tries to strangle me, the guards will be faster than his hands?" Jane asked, incredulous.

"Loki would not do that." Thor forced conviction into his words, but at the heart of them, even he couldn't be sure. Once, he would have sworn his brother would never stoop to harming an unarmed woman. But then, once he would have sworn Loki would never murder a man in cold blood, or try to force his twisted rule upon an entire world…

"Look, you don't have to agree to these terms, Jane." Loki held out his hands in entreat. "This decision can only be made by you. And you can, of course, say no."

"And if I did? What then?"

"Well.." Loki shrugged. "I imagine the Allfather barely tolerates your presence here in Asgard now…" His tone took on a bitter edge. "He's not overly fond of allowing other races into his realm, unless of course, they can serve some kind of purpose for him. And you're not doing much of a job puzzling out that Bifrost issue on your own, are you?"

Thor stepped forward, "Loki you cannot keep holding this grud-"

"Ah ah!" Loki waggled a finger at the Thunder God. "Do not interrupt Odinson - your lady was about to speak!"

"No, I'm not." Jane paused, stumbling on her words. "I mean, I'm not getting far with the Bridge. And I guess without your help…"

"People will die? Worlds will be reduced to motes of dust? Scattered through the universe?" Loki grinned. "Of course, this could be just what I'm hoping for, you know. And your fears may be correct. I may just be luring you like a fly to my web -"

"Loki end this foolishness and give us an answer!" Thor bellowed. "Will you help us or not!"

"I've given you my terms!" Loki exclaimed, rankled. "The choice is now Jane's to make. I was just laying out her options."

At that, the two Aesir turned to Jane, but her attention was now resolutely taken up by the underneath of her fingernails, which seemed to hold invisible dirt in need of removal.

Finally, the weight of their stares became too much and she looked up, meeting first the warm blue eyes of Thor, and then the smug gaze of his brother.

"I need your word that you won't try to kill me. Or maim me, for that matter." Jane frowned, wondering if his word was actually worth anything at all.

"Jane, Jane…" Loki sighed. "What can I say? Do you really believe I wish to bring Ragnarok upon us? If the worlds go to Hel in a handbasket, I won't have a place to live! In that sense, we fight for a common good. Don't you think?"

"So you're saying the enemy of my enemy is my friend?" Jane asked skeptically.

"Indeed!" Loki grinned from ear to ear, showing far too many teeth than Jane was comfortable with.

Like the Cheshire Cat. Jane thought. Sinister and mysterious. And probably up to no good. And I'm Alice. And this is Wonderland. And.. Oh… "God, I'm gonna regret this, aren't I?"

It was a rhetorical question, but still Loki's eyes gleamed victorious as he opened his mouth to reply.

"No, you shut up! Don't you say another word!" Jane demanded. "Or I'll change my mind."

"You'll agree then?" Thor's face relaxed into a beaming smile - such a stark contrast to the self-satisfied smirk his brother currently wore.

"Yes!" Jane rubbed a hand across her brow, wondering with despair what Eric would say if he were to see her now. "But. Not now. This afternoon. Give me a couple hours to enjoy the light and laughter of Asgard before I have to come back down here and endure him."

"Agreed!" Thor exclaimed, clapping one strong arm around Jane's shoulders and the other around his brother - who sidled out of his embrace at once, brushing at his clothes as if to remove dirt.

"Agreed." Loki's reply was cool and clipped; half-pleasant facade dropped now that the deal was struck. "Now leave me. I too fear this is a decision I'll come to regret - enduring this mortal for fifteen minutes has been taxing enough. I don't know how I'll cope with her for longer."

He ran his eyes over the two of them then and pressed his lips together in distaste. "You two are well suited for each other."

Thor inclined his head as they turned to leave, knowing Loki's words were meant as an insult but refusing to let them remain as such. "Indeed, we are."

And that was how Jane's test began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Thor: The Dark World prelude comics, the Tesseract was given into Heimdall's care following the events of The Avengers, in order to power the Bifrost. References are made to that in this chapter. 
> 
> I wondered at how to portray Jane in this first meeting alone with Loki. For all that she's brave and headstrong, as some of her scenes in the first Thor film showed us, she is at times a little speechless, flustered and unsure of how to handle situations on a personal/emotional level yet despite this, she pushes through and goes on to do what needs to be done (or said.) I admire that in her and wanted to play upon/extend that a little in this chapter. After all, I don't doubt that the trickster Loki would be 'unsettling' to deal with, to say the least.

 

**Chapter Two**

 

Jane Foster was never comfortable with seminars and workshops. If she could attend them via conference call, she would. She would do the same with social functions too if such a thing were possible. Social events… They had a tendency to make her nervous. And it wasn't just a case of clammy hands that would wear off after a wine or two. No, every so often, she'd find herself experiencing a full-scale panic attack that would send the walls closing in. She'd feel every eye in the room turn their attention to her distress, even if no-one was actually looking. 

Over the years, she’d learnt to manage the social anxiety. She was a strong-willed woman who took to a challenge like it was a personal vendetta, and she devised methods to deal with the pressing feeling of being smothered beneath the weight of strangers stares until it really was nothing more than clammy hands and a rosy blush. 

That was until she found herself alone in an Asgardian prison cell with Earth's mightiest war criminal. 

Having returned to Loki's cell in the afternoon as agreed, Jane didn't believe Thor would really leave her alone with his brother. She thought he'd demand - in that last instant - to be present while she and Loki discussed an alternative power source for the Bifrost. 

But it seemed Thor's faith in his brother was incurable. He didn't touch Loki when he issued him a warning to keep his distance from Jane, but his stance and tone were threat enough - not that Loki's smirk faltered for a moment. No doubt knowing the ever-optimistic Thor would never touch a hair on his head, whatever his words might imply. 

Then the Thunderer was wrapping his warm arms around her in a hug that was chaste and yet disconcertingly intimate in a cell with his creepy brother for an audience. But the trickster rolled his eyes and turned away as they said their goodbyes, allowing Jane a moment to lean into the comfort of Thor's embrace before he was spinning on his heel and stepping to the door. Leaving her alone in this dungeon with a lunatic. 

Determined to keep her chin up and hide her apprehension, Jane watched Thor pass the energy shield before settling her gaze upon his dark brother with all the forced bravery she could muster. He sat at his ornately carved writing desk, mannerism casual with long legs stretched out before him, one ankle crossed over the other, arms loosely folded and customary smirk fixed firmly in place. 

Her mind blank, Jane stood frozen in the middle of the cell as she racked her brain for something to say; something to fill the awkward silence that was growing like a chasm between them. But words had fled her, and the smirking bastard sprawled lazily upon his high-and-mighty chair knew it. 

As if reading her mind, Loki unfurled himself from his seat and rose fluidly to his feet. Eyes glinting, he stalked towards her; smile enigmatic as his tongue flicked out to moisten his lips.  Casting her head down, Jane’s discomfort grew. A thread of sweat slipped down her back, to pool at the base of her spine. 

"Jane." Loki sniffed with disdain as he stopped before her. "You fascinate me. I'm yet to understand what it is about you that has my poor brother so enthralled _?_ " 

Swallowing nervously, Jane fought for calm against a tide of anxiety she could feel rising within her. Animals can smell fear, she thought to herself, feeling not at all guilty for likening Loki to a beast when he clearly intended to act as one. 

"You'll never understand, Loki." The words felt thick upon her tongue, but she forced them out anyway. "Sociopaths never do." 

"Oh?" His eyes alighted in mock surprise. "A clinical assessment from an astrophysicist. Wrong profession, don't you think? 

"Look," Jane started brusquely as she stepped away, gaining strength now that she had forced those first words through. 'Let's get on with this, huh? What can you tell me about the Tesseract?" 

"So eager to uncover the secrets of the universe Jane, you can't even take a moment to grant me a polite hello?" Loki purred. "No 'how do you do' or 'care for a honeyed wine before I pick your brains?' " 

"Polite hello? Honeyed wine?" Jane frowned. "Why would I want to..." 

"No, of course, you wouldn't, would you?" Loki cast his eyes down with an exaggerated sigh. "No one ever thinks of these things. They just leave me here, forgotten until they have use of me, but never thinking to ask if there's anything _I_ might want." 

Jane gaped; astonishment and anger warring for center stage. "Why the hell should you have the right to ask for anything? _You_ of all people! If I had my way, you'd be back on Earth facing our retribution for what you did to New York - and to my friend Erik Selvig! And I can tell you now, you wouldn't be sitting in a nice cell with the comfort of _books_ and _beautiful furniture_!" 

"No, I suppose not." Loki murmured, his voice low and flat. "If you had your way, I'd be dead, wouldn't I?" 

As Jane opened her mouth to exclaim her affirmation, he took a half step closer. "No no, don't just react - think about where you're going with this." 

Step by step he drew closer, while she backed away. "Would you, Jane Foster? Would you have me dead?" 

And then the flash of metal caught her eye and she saw he held a silver dagger in his hand. How had she not noticed it before? 

"Here, take it. Slip it between my ribs and drive it up into my heart." Loki stretched his pale hand out towards her, his fingers lightly holding the blade as he offered her the hilt. "Do it for your precious humanity. No one will blame you for it - you'll be hailed a hero." 

He said the words so easily as he presented the slender weapon. As if shooting the breeze rather than offering her the opportunity to end his life; to seek retribution for his crimes against her world. 

And that was when Jane Foster was hit the first full-scale panic attack she'd experienced in several years. It struck with the ferocity of the hundred others she'd managed to suppress. 

Back pressed against the smooth white wall she had come up against, Jane fought to keep those walls from closing in on her as the room swam. Her vision blurred and she blinked hard, squinting against the hot rush of blood that felt as if it were pushing the inside of her head outwards. 

Just breathe, she told herself as she fought the blackness and stomach-churning nausea. _Breathe_. The crushing pressure behind her eyes intensified and she brought her hands up to her face as if by doing so she could hold herself together. All previous technique fled her mind, leaving her with no weapon but the desire to hold the world in place. And with that, she fought. 

Slowly, slowly, she pushed it back. The dizzying darkness. The blood thumping in her ears. _Come on Jane, fight it._ The voice of conscience continued to urge; until bit by bit the tension receded. And as her vision cleared, she was aware that Loki still stood before her with hand outstretched. The silver still glinting in his hand. 

But now in place of a dagger, he seemed to be holding a cup, and his dark smile had softened into one of concern; although it failed to reach his eyes - their bright gleam suggesting he was enjoying her discomfort far more than he should. 

'What.." Jane started through clenched teeth. "...the hell game are you playing?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Loki replied innocently, beckoning the cup towards her. "Water? I'm sorry I can't offer you anything more satisfyi-" 

"The dagger! " The tightness in her head began to return. This time out of frustration. "Where's the dagger you had before!" 

"Come now Jane," Loki's tone took on that of an adult trying to reason with a young child. "Do you really think they'd allow me anything sharper than a spoon?" Then with a nonplussed shrug, he added, "Mere illusion." 

"Illusion?" Jane repeated, disbelieving. "Thor said your magic was blocked in here." 

"Ah, of course. Well, I suppose I must have stolen it from a guard." He frowned thoughtfully as he stared into the middle distance. "But... They never come into the cell. Which could either mean I've found a way around the wards to practice magic, or I've found a way to escape. And steal daggers. And bring them back in again." 

He met Jane's eyes then and the challenge was unmistakable. "Which theory do you think would sound most plausible to Thor?" 

His question brought to Jane's mind a third option and she smiled, knowing the correct answer was her own. "Or, you stole it from Thor while he was standing in the cell." 

"Do you really think I could be that deft?" Loki quirked an eyebrow as his lip curled into a slow grin. 

"Are you kidding?" Jane folded her hands across her chest and faced him with a glare. "Try sly, underhanded, devious, and I'm pretty sure we could throw scheming traitorous scum bag in there too." 

"Jane, you compliment me!" 

Much to her chagrin, Loki's delight appeared genuine. 

"Uh, no I don't." Sidling away, Jane invited herself to his chair, expression triumphant at her small theft even as she perched uneasily at the edge of the seat. "Can we talk about the Bifrost now, please? You said yourself Odin isn't happy to accommodate any who can't pay their due, and -" 

“Mind what you say now.” Loki interrupted. “The Allfather’s probably listening.” 

Jane’s mouth dropped, aghast. "What?" 

"Well, in the sense that he can hear whatever Heimdall chooses to relay to him. The Gatekeeper is all-seeing. But only if he casts his eyes in our direction.” 

The trickster's semi-comforting tone was quickly quashed when he added after a moment's carefully-timed thought, "I bet he’s watched you quite a bit. On Thor’s behalf, of course." 

Loki's grin widened as Jane paled. "But don't worry. I'm sure your private moments are as safe as your words are from the Allfather's tender ears. Whatever oath of fealty Heimdall has made to his King, his loyalty will always be first and foremost to my brother. Of that, you can be certain." 

Jane watched silently as Loki’s expression tightened. There was a story behind Loki's dark jest, but she wasn’t willing to press for further detail. 

Snapping out of his reverie, Loki stepped towards the desk. Reaching over Jane, he opened the huge leather bound book that lay before her and gently thumbed through it until he reached a full page illustration. Jane leant forward to see an image of a woman suspended in the air; red smoke billowing from her mouth. 

She frowned, her eyes skimming the runic text on the opposite page - not that she stood a chance of understanding it. "Loki, what does any of this have to do with the Bifrost?" 

"Oh this has nothing to do with the Bifrost," he snorted, stepping around her to lean against the desk. "I want to know what's happening to my mother. Thor said a dark blight is affixed to her. Did it look, perchance, like this?" 

Jane turned in her seat then, mouth opening in protest. 

"If you're going to ask again about the Bifrost, I'll not hear another word." Loki frowned. "There are more pressing issues at hand than whether the Tesseract's energy will turn Heimdall mad with power-lust." 

"Are you kidding?" Jane gaped, ignoring Loki’s impatient hiss. "This is _the reason_ Odin sent me to you! With the Bifrost’s energy being so unstable - " 

"The energy is stable." Loki corrected, his voice tense and controlled, "it's the wielding of such energy that is in need of refinement." 

Jane watched a small vein appear at Loki's forehead; as if even speaking of the Tesseract was an effort. "You miss it, don't you?" She mused aloud. "All that power at your hands? You're like an addict in need of a fix." 

"You take a risk," Loki snarled, "speaking to me thus." 

"Just callin' it how I see it." Beneath the nonchalance of her words, Jane's voice shook and she cursed herself inwardly. Loki was a creature who could so easily snap her neck without a care for remorse - what the hell was she thinking? 

The look he shot her in that instant suggested he shared the same thought, and she fidgeted uncomfortably beneath his cool glare. 

"The Tesseract is an object of unrivalled power and infinite uses." He continued, his words measured as if speaking to an imbecile. "It is a key to the universe; the knowledge of which is limited only by the minds of those who wield it." 

"And your great mind would have been the perfect conduit, huh?" The words came out despite herself. 

"For someone who all but collapsed in a fit of sheer panic a short while ago, you seem determined to bait me, don't you?" Loki admonished. "Why?" 

"I like to walk on the wild side?" She offered feebly, resigned to whatever fate her flapping mouth had led her to. 'Live fast, die young?" 

"My, you are a brave soul, aren't you? I expected you to be a cowering idiot, and yet you continue to boldly test the boundaries of my patience with little care for consequence." Loki's tone lifted in wry amusement. "I'm impressed." 

Unsure of how to answer, Jane frowned and rubbed a hand across her head. The short time she'd spent in Loki's company suddenly felt like it was stretching into forever - one minute it seemed her words would earn her a scathing rebuke, and then next he was all but laughing at her. The effort to keep up with the bipolar workings of his mind was exhausting. 

Abandoning her perch on the edge of the chair, Jane crossed to the stack of hardcover books in the corner of the cell. With her back to Loki, she breathed a quick quiet sigh of relief to be away from his disconcertingly close proximity. Not that a few feet made much difference, but at least with his books as a diversion she could take a moment to gather her thoughts and try again to make him co-operate with the Bifrost issue. 

"Do you expect to find anything you can read?" He sniggered, reclaiming his seat. 

Throwing a withering look over her shoulder, Jane picked up the first book from the stack. An ancient looking treasure with a hard weathered cover and brittle pages that crackled as she gently pried them open. 

Jane rocked back on her heels in surprise to find carefully drawn star charts mapping out galaxies so far removed from her own, she couldn't begin to grasp their location. Forgetting Loki completely, Jane settled herself on the floor and feasted her eyes upon the maps, eager to unravel the secrets the book held. After several pages, she came to a page of text, and groaned inwardly to see the words were not in English - nor were they of any alphabet she could recognise. 

"Not of your world." Having observed her interest in his books in silence, Loki answered her unspoken question. "There is no Midgardian literature worthy of our great libraries." 

Annoyed both by his slight and the fact that there were marvels of the universe right at her fingertips and yet she couldn't read them, Jane carefully laid the book aside. Then after a thought, she glanced over the rest before giving a triumphant grunt and reaching for one near-hidden beneath the pile. 

"Okay then, explain _Self Help For A Sociopath_?" 

"What?" Loki leant forward, a frown creasing his forehead as his mouth tightened. Then his eyes swept over the well-worn book on Aesir magic she waved before him. 

"You're a poor liar, Jane Foster." He sniffed as he sank haughtily back into his seat. "And you wouldn't know a sociopath if one sat opposite you." 

Jane pursed her lips and gave him a pointed look. 

Then as he opened his mouth to respond, she waved him away. "Oh no no, there's no need to explain yourself. I get it. You're not a sociopath, because you _feel_ . Right? I bet you had a load of _feelings_ when you killed all of those people in New York, huh?" 

Loki cast his eyes downwards, saying nothing. But he bit his lip against a smile. 

"I bet all those _feelings_ have been a real burden for you as you sit here in your cell." Jane continued, rising back to her feet. "Do they keep you awake at night? Do they haunt you?" 

"Not particularly, no," Loki replied crisply, raising smouldering eyes to meet her own. "The attack on Midgard was but a small part of a greater plan. The fate of its inhabitants was merely collateral damage in the scheme of things." 

"Well, I stand corrected then. You're not a sociopath." Jane hissed, ignoring the inner voice that threatened panic and cautioned her to hold her tongue. "You're a fucking _psychopath_ after all, and I should've driven that god-damned dagger through your heart when I had the chance!" 

The fiery anger that had given Jane strength to tear those words from her throat quickly dissipated in the chill wake of silence that followed. Heart fluttering in chest like a frantic bird caught within a fist, she watched Loki in frozen horror, certain his retaliation would be swift and full of pain. 

And it was. Though the pain was not hers to bear. 

For an instant, she saw Loki's supercilious facade falter. The illusion of a gloating, remorseless Prince dropped away; revealing a lonely young man with shadow-dark eyes in a face drained ashen pale. Stricken and tormented by his own misdeeds. 

Jane opened and closed her mouth wordlessly, stunned by his sudden change in demeanour and unable to grasp what she was seeing. Not knowing which illusion to believe. 

But then Loki's contemptuous countenance shifted smoothly back into place as he turned a lazy smile upon her. No sad suffering in his eyes. Nothing but impenetrable coldness and cruel calculation. 

"Well, thank you for the psychotherapy session, Jane Foster." He said flatly. "But I think I've had quite enough for one day." 

"Wh-what?" Jane stuttered. "But we haven't had time -" 

"Your beloved comes to check that I haven't eaten you yet. Tell him you're ready to leave." Loki turned his attention to the book at his desk, eyes scanning the text as if she no longer stood before him. 

"But.." Jane cast her eyes about the cell, searching for words that couldn't be found written on the walls. "But we haven't even discussed the Bifrost! And your mother -" 

"I have a suspicion regarding the Queen's illness which I can investigate by my own means," Loki replied coolly, eyes still on the page before him. "And only the Tesseract can power the Bifrost now. There is no assistance I can offer you there." 

"Bullshit!" She snapped. "What is this? A little truth suddenly too much for you to bear?" 

"Have you not yet realised that your words mean nothing to me?" Loki hissed, turning to look at her at last. "Your judgement holds less weight than a mote of dust! Your very existence is so fleeting and pointless -" 

"Loki!" 

The booming voice from beyond the energy shield forced the dark Prince into reluctant silence, although he continued to hold Jane's gaze as he called, "why hello brother. I was just telling Jane how much I've enjoyed her company." 

"Save your fool talk, liesmith." 

Activating the door set in the stone wall, Thor's mighty presence soon filled the cell and Jane couldn't help but cross quickly to his side, glad for his warmth and reassurance as she realised just how hard her heart was hammering in her chest. And if a part of her saw Loki roll his eyes at her display of weakness, she pretended not to care for his judgement. 

Taking in Jane's pale demeanour, Thor shot Loki a thunderous look. "Why did you speak to Jane thus?" 

"Oh, we were just exchanging pleasantries." Loki shrugged. "She called me an evil tyrant, I called her a pathetic mortal... You must have expected as much?" 

"Jane, are you alright? Has Loki upset you?" Thor's gaze rested heavy on her and she looked from one brother to the other, realising in that moment how definitively her answer could widen the rift between the two. And prevent her ever being allowed access back to those star charts. 

"I'm quite fine, thank you. Our opinions have simply conflicted on certain matters - namely in regards to genocide" She answered tightly, flicking her gaze back to Loki. "But I'd like to come back tomorrow so we can continue our discussion on the Bifrost." 

She smiled at the trickster then, and as he raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to deliver a rebuttal, she smoothly cut off his reply. "And then if we have time, I thought we could tackle regicide, patricide and attempted fratricide." 

"Well, that's a stimulating conversation I look forward to having." Loki offered dryly. "Though I think I recall telling you -" 

"That your afternoon is free and you look forward to instructing me on how to stabilise the Tesseract." Jane pressed, determined not to be the one to back down. 

"Iridium. A fact you should already know." Loki replied curtly. 

"Oddly enough, it's not working so well anymore." 

"Well, you've lost me then." He waved his hand in dismissal. "Go bug Selvig for answers."

"Wh… How dare you!" Jane spluttered; anger and frustration colliding into a blank wall of despair at Loki's mention of her friend's name. "How dare you speak of Eric? You _ruined_ him!" 

Loki looked up at her then, eyes wide with curiosity. "Oh? How so?" 

Jane opened her mouth and snapped it shut again. Unable to formulate a reply that wouldn't involve screaming. 

"Enough of this Loki!" Thor thundered. "I will not permit this foolery to go any further!" 

Turning to Jane, he added, "If this is what you've had to endure from my brother, I am truly sorry. Loki has ever used taunts to amuse himself, I should never have agreed to this." 

Loki bit his lip against a smug smile and stared down at his hands as he tried to look contrite. "I too, am sorry Jane." 

He looked up as Thor and Jane stared in frank disbelief, then spread his arms out before him, allowing his Cheshire grin to spread. "Well, I tried." 

"Your unrepentant idiocy deserves no answer." Thor murmured, placing an arm around Jane's shoulders and tugging her gently towards the door. 

"Well… That in itself was an answer, you twit." Loki muttered contritely as they exited the cell. 

Leaving the captive Prince once again alone with his books, and no one to exchange banter with but the mirror on his prison wall.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Later that night, as Thor walked Jane to her guest chamber, it occurred to her to ask, "Do you have your dagger on you?" 

"Dagger?" Thor looked at her in puzzlement. "Why would I have need of one?" 

"You mean..." Jane felt a chill begin to creep along her spine. "You don't have a dagger at all? A silver dagger?" 

Thor laughed, though not unkindly. "Jane I fear my hands are too clumsy for so delicate a weapon. And knife throwing is my brother's area of expertise. Never mine. Why do you ask?" 

Jane hesitated. If she revealed that Loki had either acquired a weapon or used magic to conjure one, her contact with him would be swiftly cut. Here lay a perfect opportunity to forfeit Odin’s challenge without losing. 

Or was it a part of the test? 

"Jane?" Thor broke softly into her thoughts, concern beginning to crease his brow as he watched her gape into thin air. 

"Oh it’s nothing." She replied in a rush.  Then upon seeing his hesitancy, "I just thought it might be cool to learn how to use one myself." 

Thor raised an eyebrow in surprise before grinning. "Well, perhaps that could be arranged." 

Jane forced a quick laugh and an awkward murmur of appreciation before kissing him goodbye at her door. And later, when she was lying restless in her bed, a thousand miles from sleep, she worried if Heimdall could sense what was inside her heart as easily as he could see her in his mind’s eye. 

Because, truth be told, it wasn’t Odin’s impossible task that had been first on her mind when she lied about the dagger. It was Loki’s knowledge, and the realisation that he was the only person who could give her any kind of insight into the nine realms, and the worlds that existed beyond them. 

Odin had promised immortality and a place in Asgard as Thor's wife and future Queen. But for all that she'd spent two years hoping for Thor's return, the reality was that they hardly knew each other - and certainly not well enough to exchange vows. Not yet. 

It was too much, too soon, and she couldn’t help but bury her head into her pillow and hope that Heimdall the Gatekeeper couldn’t see into her very heart. Perhaps, she wondered, this was the truth of Odin’s test? Perhaps this was what ‘testing her mettle’ was all about. And if that was the case, had she already failed?


	3. Chapter 3

Sleep had taken a long time to find it's way to Jane. Her dreams were filled with glittering knives and set to the soundtrack of raven caws. By the following morning, she regretted lying to Thor about Loki's dagger. She shrank beneath the gaze of Odin even as she made sure to hold her head high in his presence, and fidgeted nervously through breakfast; fearing the yellow-cloaked Einherjar would come through the door at any moment and lock her away. A sense of foreboding sat deep within the pit of her stomach, and she knew that until she confided the truth of Loki's dagger to Thor, nothing was going to budge that tar-thick taste of dread. Even so, she couldn't bring herself to confess.

When news of an attack on Vanaheim stole Thor away, Jane's lunch was shared in the company of Queen Frigga. Despite her shadowed eyes and sickness, the All-mother took kindly to her, offering condiments as if she were a serving woman rather than a Queen.

They sat on a balcony overlooking a sweeping view of Asgard. The city itself was nestled far below - a network of golden rooftops, winding cobbled roads and deep ravines. For several minutes, Jane could only stare in dazzled silence as she drank in the alien realm. A sparkle of water in the distance caught her eye - or was it the light bouncing off the long golden bridge that crossed the body of water and stretched towards a high peaked mountain range beyond?

She wondered what kind of landscape lay behind those mountains. Were there farms and villages? Or just a great sweeping wilderness? Perhaps, Jane wondered, Thor might show her one day.

A light wind stirred her hair and she snapped out of her reverie and tucked a loose lock behind her ear as she glanced quickly to the Queen. "I'm so sorry, I was stunned by the view!"

"Please, there's no need to apologise," Frigga smiled warmly. "I would have been surprised had you _not_ taken pause to drink in the wonders of Asgard."

Jane returned the queen's smile, but her hands twisted nervously in her lap as she looked at the spread of food on the table before them. A platter of knotted bread rolls still warm and steaming from the oven. Cold meats from five different types of animal. A selection of preserves. Sweet smelling spiced pastries. A sampler of bite-sized cakes. A pot of tea steaming to one side... Jane wasn't sure what was the proper etiquette for dining with a Queen and she waiting in uncertain silence for some kind of cue. Hands twisting in lap. Twisting.

"Nor is there need for formalities over breakfast." Frigga indicated for Jane to help herself, expression kind. "I have little appetite these days, but I do suggest you spare room for a sweet pastry."

"Thank you." Jane followed Frigga's recommendation and reached for a glazed plait, but only out of politeness. Her own appetite had fled the moment Thor had been given orders to leave for Vanaheim. Of course, Thor would return. He had defeated Odin's Destroyer and fought legions of Chitauri. And that was only the battles she had known of. But was this what it was to be a warrior's wife? To wait at home and wonder the what if's?

She turned her mind to Loki's latest deception. The dagger. The threat that he might wield magic despite the wards placed upon his cell. And then… Her own deception. Keeping the knowledge secret from Thor, out of a selfish desire to know more of Loki's star charts.

She wondered briefly if she should share her concerns with Frigga. The Queen was the only person in Asgard to be kindly to her so far, other than Thor himself. Surely she'd understand?

But then, it wasn't as if she had anything to hide. She hadn't really _lied_ to Thor about Loki's use of magic in his cell... Just avoided the truth. And as for her doubts on marriage and a future in Asgard… Who didn't have _doubts_? Was it really so much to worry over?

Her inner musings were broken as Frigga rose from the table and faltered; doubling over in pain. Springing to her feet, Jane reached across and held the Queen's shoulder; her brain scrambled to think of what to do next. Call for help? Wait and see if this pain would pass? Slowly Frigga raised her head; deep shuddering breathes causing her shoulders to heave. Slowly Jane released her grasp as Frigga's breathing leveled out, but when she opened her eyes...

Jane froze, knowing with absolute certainty that whoever now stared at her was not Thor's mother. Those eyes... They were too preternatural. Too cold. A wave of fear washed over her and she stumbled back. Frigga's face rippled with the movement of something beneath her skin - something whose form was so much bigger than the body hosting it.

As Frigga's features shifted and changed, those eery eyes continued to bore into Jane's own, stripping back the layers of her own self until she felt her very soul exposed. She wanted to cry out - the Einherjar would be just outside the door - but she couldn't make her lips move. The sounds she tried to make were stuck in her throat and slipped uselessly between her teeth.

The table began to shake ever so slightly. Jane dragged her gaze away from Frigga's fathomless eyes to where the Queen's fingers gripped the table edge; nails digging into wood as if she dangled from the edge of a ravine. She was fighting it, Jane knew. Fighting whatever was within her.

Dipping her head, the Queen drew and released several ragged breaths. Jane held her own; barely aware of how her chest clenched once her lungs demanded air. The gilded chair dug painfully into Jane’s back as she pressed herself hard against it. Was there any oxygen left in this room or had this entity somehow inhaled it all with its effort to force its way into the world?

When at last the Queen dragged her head back up - shoulders heaving in effort and face etched with fatigue - her eyes had returned to their natural blue once more.

"I'm--I'm so sorry!" Jane fumbled, finding her voice at last as she jumped to her feet. Rushing around the table, she gently held Frigga's shoulders. "I didn't know what to do. What should I do?"

"You can do nothing, my dear." Frigga managed, placing a cool hand on Jane's forearm as she straightened her back and held her head high once more. She breathed deep, fingers gripping Jane’s arm as she opened her mouth to call for help at last.

"Odin is too stubborn to admit it, but Loki is the only one with knowledge or skill to help me." Frigga's eyes bore once more into Jane's own, but this time without their previous menace. "I need your help in gaining his assistance."

" _Loki_?" Jane started in surprise. Loki had taken his mother's health pretty damn casually, in her opinion. "But I don't think I can! I mean, to say he's flippant is an understatement…”

Jane’s words trailed away uncertainly. The intricacies of this royal family were well over her head. “How could I possibly get him to listen?"

Frigga pressed a smile through pained lips. "He takes such care to appear as if he cares for nothing, but I know he will search for a solution to this... Sickness. He will help. And you are the only one with permission to see him - I cannot trust a guard to the task. If nothing else, there can be no harm in asking."

 _Again_. Jane finished inside her head. Now would be a good time - a really good time - to tell Frigga of Loki's tricks.

Charged with determination, Jane took a deep breath, opened her mouth and blurted, "Of course, I'll see what I can do."

Dammit dammit dammit! She raged inwardly. She couldn't bring herself to quell that spark of hope in the Queen's eyes.

"You have my gratitude." Frigga's strained expression softened, and she summoned the guards, instructing one to escort Jane to Loki's cell.

Jane's forced smile faltered as soon as she exited Frigga's chamber. Unless he'd had an extreme personality makeover, Loki was going to be no easier to deal with now than he was last time. But at least she could say she tried, right?

 

**xxxx xoxox xxxx xox xxxx xoxox xxxx**

 

"Can I just speak to him on _this_ side of the glass, please?"

The guard was going to have to say yes - Jane's feet refused to step a foot closer to the slow curling smile that lit Loki's face as his eyes rose from his book to meet her own.

"Thor has captured a band of marauders on Vanaheim. They will soon be treading this corridor." The guard hesitated as he chose his words. "It would be unwise to allow a lady to linger in their presence as they pass."

"So you're saying I'm safer in there, with him?" Jane demanded, feeling an angry heat rising to her cheeks.

"Oh, Jane. You're being a little dramatic, don't you think?" Loki stepped towards the energy shield; hands clasped behind back. "What have I done to give you cause for such concern, when you were quite happy to share my cell only yesterday?"

Jane scowled and sidled her eyes towards the Queen's personal guard. Clearly used to hearing much without listening to any, the guard's poker-face gave away nothing. Still, she couldn't trust whether or not any comment she made regarding a dagger and a few veiled threats would be reported back to anyone. And Loki knew it.

A great clang startled her then, as a pair of mighty doors leading into the dungeon from the opposite end of Jane's entrance slowly swung open. The clatter of footsteps echoed off the walls as a contingent of Einherjar entered, with a slow-shuffling group of prisoners following behind.

"Step into my parlor..." Loki softly taunted, and the smile that teased his lips made her shift uncomfortably, even though she knew by now to expect such play from the Trickster.

"My lady?" The guard drew Jane's attention away from Loki's piercing gaze. "Whether you step inside the cell or delay your visit until these prisoners have passed, a decision must be made."

Jane hesitated, wanting to delay the visit until never. But what could she do? Frigga had now added her personal quest to Odin's own, and if she wanted any chance at all of proving herself useful and remaining any longer in this realm...

Resigned to her fate, Jane sighed and nodded at the guard to lead her into the cell, ignoring Loki's self-satisfied smirk. This cell was becoming more familiar to her than the rest of Asgard, she realised despondently as she stepped into it.

Loki rose from his chair as she entered and beckoned her towards the wall of gently-humming invisible energy. "Shall we watch the procession pass?"

After a moment's hesitation, Jane stepped up beside him. In silence, they watched the Marauders shuffle by. Jane; gaping in fascination at the macabre parade. Loki; cool eyes assessing every one that passed. Sizing up potential threats or allies, Jane surmised.

Finally, when the rear-guard passed, Loki turned to Jane, assessing her with that same critical eye. "So while the mighty Thor is at war in another realm, you visit me without his knowledge or consent.'' He raised an eyebrow, "how deliciously scandalous."

"Don't get your hopes up. Frigga asked me to come here. And," she added tersely, "I don't need Thor's _consent_ to do anything"

"Oh rest assured, I've cast a glamor over the cell. As far as Heimdall's aware, we'll just be standing here exchanging insults." Loki added with a wink, "no one will ever know."

"Hate to break it to you Loki" Jane began firmly, "but we _are_ just standing here exchanging insults."

Loki said nothing, just gave her a sly sideways look that irked her far more than anything he could have said in response.

"Can you just stop? Seriously?"

"I don't believe I said anything?"

"You didn't need to!" She snapped. "You're annoying enough as it is. My god, how Thor ever put up with you - I'm surprised _he's_ not the crazy one!"

"Ouch." Loki murmured. "Are you sure you should be saying such things to a lunatic? A monster such as I should never be provoked you know."

"You're not a monster." Jane pushed her shoulders back and forced herself to stand taller. Defiant. "You're just a sad lonely man."

"Well." Loki's lips twisted in a wry smile. "That has to be the finest compliment anyone's paid me yet."

His tone caused Jane to bite off her next retort and she watched him carefully; uncertain whether he mocked her, or himself.

"Your mother sent me here." She began, swiftly changing the subject. "She needs your help. Like, _really_ needs your help."

"Oh?" The Trickster’s face gave away nothing, except for a slight arch to an eyebrow that suggested a clever retort was just a follow-up sentence away.

"Okay before you make any dumb smartass comment, you should consider the fact that she's the only one in the world who…" Jane's words trailed away as her mind caught up with her mouth and raced ahead of it. Was it her place to tell him Frigga was the only one left who had any kind of care for him? Was it her place to presume as much?

"Let me guess," Loki interjected. "She's the only one who trusts me? The only one who still has any shred of goodwill left towards me?"

"Thor still cares -"

"Please. Spare me your attempts to soften the blow - it's not as if you're sharing anything I haven't already deduced for myself." Loki bitter smile bordered a grimace. "And as I told you last time, I'm well aware of what ails my mother."

"Are you really? Because I sat across the table from her today and watched something take over her. Like something was… _possessing_ her!" She expected some kind of surprise to light upon Loki’s face, concern even. But he didn’t so much as blink.  With a sigh of frustration she tried again. "What do I tell her when she's sent me here to ask your help and you refuse to say anything? Do I tell her you don’t care?"

"I have it under control." Loki said, noncommittally. "Don't you worry."

"How can you _possibly_ have it under control?" Jane took a small step backward. "Are you somehow… Have you somehow engineered this whole thing?"

Loki gave her a sidelong glance. "Now how do you propose I'd do that from here?"

"You tell me! I didn't think you could produce a dagger and threaten me with it, and yet you did."

"I thought we established that I stole it from my slow-witted brother?”

"Thor doesn't carry a dagger. I asked him last night. And," she added tersely, "he's not slow-witted."

"Hmmph." Mouth quirking, Loki bit back dry laughter. "Well, I can tell you that if I were to invite a dark spirit into the halls of Asgard, it wouldn't be my mother I'd be sending it for."

"Then what!" Jane threw up her hands in frustration. "What's going on here? Why am I everyone's messenger? Dark spirits, Odin and his stupid test, you and your weirdness… I don't understand any of this!"

Jane stopped. Somewhere along the lines, Loki had stopped looking so damn flippant. Now a frown marred his forehead as he pursed his lips in contemplation. Jane watched him warily, wondering if Thoughtful Loki was someone she should be afraid of. She had, after all, just called him weird.

"What exactly do you mean by 'Odin and his stupid test'?" Loki spoke slowly, carefully.

Jane froze, suddenly realising how disrespectfully she'd spoken as she cast her eyes upwards. "Oh no, I shouldn't have said that…"

"Oh forget about Heimdall will you!" He cried impatiently. "Unless he casts his eyes in our direction and finds you riding me like a horse, he'll think nothing amiss."

"That's…" Jane floundered, embarrassed. "Crass."

"Yes, it is," Loki smiled. "Now let's talk about this test."

"Well, I don't really get it myself." She began slowly, still mentally recoiling. "He wasn't happy that Thor brought me to Asgard, and they argued… It got pretty heated and I thought Thor was going to tell him to stick it up his -"

"But then Odin set you a task?" Loki smoothly interrupted. "A test?"

"Well. Yes. As you already know, he asked me to help stabilize the Bifrost - the Tesseract has been malfunctioning."

"But has it?" Loki stepped closer, the gleam in his eye causing a thread of apprehension to coil through her stomach. " _Has it_ been malfunctioning?"

Jane hesitated. "I'm not sure, to be perfectly honest. I haven't actually been near it. Odin told me -"

"You must consult with me." Loki finished. "I knew your story about the Tesseract destabilizing sounded a little washy. Now it makes sense. He led you to think 'fixing' the Bifrost would be your test when in fact _I_ am the test. And one he expects you to fail."

It was a thought that had already snuck into Jane's head, but she wasn't sure how it all fit together. "So… How would that work?"

Loki smiled grimly. "You said that I'm a man, not a monster. Well, most in Asgard would beg to differ."

"Yeah well, you kinda set yourself up for that one, didn't you?" Jane rolled her eyes, unable to fathom why Loki would bring this up now, and how he could possibly think to try and garner any sympathy from her.

"Excuse me? Do you think I asked to be born a Frost Giant?"

"Wait- a _what_ Giant?"

Loki, for once, seemed genuinely confounded. "What precisely do you think I'm talking about?"

"You… You tried to take over my planet." Jane spoke slowly, pressing her thumb and index finger against the bridge of her nose; fighting the mounting irritation that Thor's brother always managed to provoke in her. "You tried to kill your own brother. You killed your biological father. What - are there more atrocities they've locked you away for?"

"Oh, more than likely." Loki shrugged. "But that's neither here nor there. I'm talking about my parentage, dear Jane. Has Thor not told you his 'brother' is a Frost Giant?"

"He told me you were adopted; that you killed your father."

"Yet he didn't tell you how I turn blue when I'm angry?"

"Do you?" Jane was less alarmed than fascinated by the prospect.

"No." Loki shut her down before she could test the theory. "But I was born in the frozen realm of Jotunheim; home to the Frost Giants. My father was King Laufey."

"Wow." Having once again settled herself on Loki's chair, Jane now leaned forward, fascinated by his unfolding tale. " How did you end up here? How did you become Odin's son?"

Loki hesitated, struck by Jane's rapt captivation. "Odin found me when he conquered my world. Cast out onto a frozen rock and left to die. If he had not taken me in, I would not be here now to hate him."

It was the exact words Odin himself had spoken when he had challenged Loki's attack on Midgard and delivered his punishment. And Loki recited them as if reading from a script -as if the words and their meaning had nothing to do with him.

"Oh." Jane wasn't sure how to respond. She couldn't connect this story of a poor abandoned baby to the spiteful man who stood before her now. She couldn't. Nor did she want to. "And these Frost Giants - what do they look like?"

"Have you not heard a word I said?" He snapped. "The Jotnar are monsters!"

"Okay… But you look..." Jane hesitated as she tried to find a word that wouldn't come off sounding like a compliment. "Normal enough."

"I assume Odin cast a glamor over me. Perhaps one day I'll resume my natural form." He shuddered then, repulsed by the notion.

"So the Allfather brought you here and raised you as his son? Why? Did he know King Laufey was your father? How did he know? Who was your mother? Can you… Can you change back to your natural form at will?"

"So many questions…" Loki sighed. "And none of them relevant."

"Are you kidding?" Jane's eyes lit, fascinated. Her despondency forgotten. "Frost giants… an abandoned baby raised as a Prince… This is the stuff of _fairy tales_!"

"I wasn't merely raised as a prince, I was _born_ a Prince!" Loki snapped, his patience wearing thin. "A Prince of Monsters! Don't you understand what I'm trying to tell you? This is no wondrous fairy tale!"

Jane rose from her seat, refusing to cower before Loki's outburst. "Look, I've spent my entire life dreaming of what worlds may exist beyond my own! Now I find myself on one that existed only in myth on my planet, surrounded by Gods -"

"We're not actually Gods." Loki interrupted, "or so Odin likes to remind me."

"Fine." Jane drew in a deep breath before listing off the points on her fingers as she paced the cell. "So I'm in a world that connects to my own by a magic rainbow; surrounded by God-like cosmic beings with strength and abilities beyond anything I've ever imagined; my boyfriend is the Crown Prince of Asgard; his father wishes to banish me from his magical realm… But first, to make me prove my worth, he's sent me to a dungeon to face the evil Prince of Monsters - a name you gave yourself by the way so don't smite me for repeating it."

Jane stopped, triumphant. "This _is_ the stuff of fairy tales. It's like I'm in a Disney movie or something..."

Loki said nothing, merely studied the mortal as she stood before him; grinning defiantly and so so much more out of her depth than she could ever realize.

"So what do we do now?" Plucking a large golden apple out of the fruit bowl on the desk, Jane settled herself back on the large leather chair.

"We?" Loki watched as she took a bite, and idly wondered if he should tell her it was poisonous. Just to see if she'd choke.

"Mmmm hmm." Swallowing her mouthful, she cast her eyes down to the fruit. "This is amazing! Why is all the food in this world so incredible?"

"Well, it's a magical realm." Loki offered dryly. "And now that you have everything all nicely figured out, I think it's high time you take your leave. I would quite like my seat back. And my snacks."

"Are you kidding!" Jane nearly inhaled an apple piece at his words. "What about Odin's plan to send me packing?"

"Oh yes, absolutely. Return to Odin and tell him you faced the Frost Giant. You passed the test. Your place at Thor's side has been won."

"No. You know as well as I that it can't be that easy. Odin may have lied about his reason for sending me to you, but he's still expecting you to present some kind of challenge for me, right?"

"Are you saying you'd like me to rough you up a little?" Loki asked in a dangerous tone; taking a slow step towards her. "shall I bite your neck and bruise your thighs? Will that be enough, do you think, to appease the All-Father?"

The apple dropped from Jane's hand and rolled beneath her chair.

"Look you're right." She said after a beat, rising to her feet on legs that weren't quite as steady as they should be. "I'll go. I'll ask Odin what exactly he's expecting from me. I'm not afraid of him."

Loki quirked an eyebrow skeptically.

"Okay fine, I am. A little." She conceded, crossing to the side-door. "But he's far less dangerous than _you_."

"Oh, don't under-estimate the All-Father's ability towards cruelty and utter ruthlessness." Loki stepped closer, edging her backward until she felt the wall at her back. "How do you think he's held sway over the nine realms all these centuries?"

Then he rested one hand against the wall beside her head, his eyes locked on hers as a wicked smile played at his lips. “Are you sure you want to play his game? Are you really so willing to play wifey to Thor? To whittle your life away with High Tea’s and affairs of the court while he wars his way across the universe? Wouldn’t you rather…” Loki slanted his eyes towards his collection of books. “Travel the stars?”

He smirked as a small blush rose to Jane’s cheeks. "I wouldn't consider this test over yet if I were you." Then he leaned in so that his lips brushed feather-soft against her ear. "Rather, I would say it's only just beginning."

And then he pressed a small hidden panel on the wall beside her head and moved his head to speak into it. "Guards! My visitor is ready for her escort."

"Until next time then?" He added lightly, taking three graceful steps back as he awaited the guards approach.

Jane dragged her eyes up to meet his own. "I won't be back."

"Oh? I think you will." Loki gave a salacious wink, his eyes sparkling with dark humor.

Jane balled her fists at her sides, so many potential insults flicking unspoken through her mind until the gap of silence stretched too far to give answer at all. Then the sound of a lock tumbling saved her from response, as a guard entered to escort her from the cells. She had no clear answer for Frigga, but at least she could say she tried.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

                                                           

As Jane departed, Loki wandered to the transparent energy shield - the window to his now-limited world. To touch it lightly was to invite crippling pain. To attempt a jailbreak was to court agonizing death. He did neither, but gazed down the corridor of once-empty cells that were now nearly filled with inmates. These skirmishes were just the beginning. War was coming. And it wouldn't be long until Jane found herself with no choice but to return. He could feel the truth of it in his very bones. It all came back to the unwelcome entity residing within Frigga.

"Why must you be so difficult?"

Loki turned from the window, unsurprised to find Frigga standing in the center of his cell. He cast his eyes over her drawn countenance, taking in the strain she couldn't keep from her face. It was killing her, this darkness within. Bleeding her life force day after day; growing stronger as she weakened. He could measure her lifespan in breaths. Although she sought to hide it from him - and from herself - he knew it to be true.

Closing his eyes to shut off such thoughts and retreat back beyond his carefully crafted wall of apathy, Loki smiled wide and innocent. "Difficult? Forgive me Mother, I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about?"

"Your games do not work on me, my dear. Do you forget I'm the one who taught you them?"

"Ah but I have wrought a new game, Mother." His expression darkened. "One that has a different set of rules."

"Jane came to you for help at my request, and yet you gave her no answers." Frigga's tone was that of a mother rapidly losing patience with a wayward child. "Are you so pig-headed you'll risk my life for the sake of your own amusement?"

"While I’m unsure as to why you felt the need to send her, you can rest assured I have the solution to what ails you tucked away in here." He tapped his head. "It's simply a matter of waiting for the right time."

"And the right time would be?"

"Oh, you'll know." He said confidently. "Meanwhile, I'm just having a bit of fun."

"Fun?" Frigga whirled around as Loki stepped behind her. "Why must you bait the mortal? Is sibling rivalry still so strong between you and Thor that you seek to ruin everything he loves? If so, you must end this game!"

"Mother, don't you know that when you tell me I can't have Thor's toys, it just makes me scheme even harder to take them from him?"

"Loki!" Frigga admonished. Then a knowing look came over her face. "Or is it that you've developed feelings for her? Is that why you seek her return?"

"Don't be ridiculous." He scowled, screwing up his mouth as if tasting something bitter. "Unlike my witless brother, I seek a far richer goal than a mortal."

"A richer goal?" Frigga's eyes narrowed. "What are you scheming, this time, Loki?"

He flashed her a tight smile. "Why must you always think the worst of me? I merely wish to point out how inferior humans are - they haven't long swung down from the trees. Why would I lower myself to one of their ilk, let alone his scraps?"

"Huh." Frigga studied her son's carefully schooled expression with shrewd eyes. "Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself."

Loki held up his chin against her scrutiny, but couldn't bear to see the warmth and forgiveness that softened her gaze. It was always there, always taunting him with promises that could never be kept. He dropped his eyes, only to find she had lain her hands before him; palms up in the gesture they had shared through the centuries.

For a long moment he stared at her graceful hands; conflicted. He wanted to deny her of his love - he wanted to be spiteful. But try as he might, he couldn't. Not to her. Shaking his head in defeat, Loki stepped forward and placed his hands upon her own; allowing himself one small moment to pretend a mother's love could heal what was broken inside him.

As his hands swept through her own, Frigga’s image began to dissolve. Of course, her presence in his cell was only a projection. How could he forget? Left grasping thin air, Loki curled his hands into fists. Fooled by the very sentiment he scorned.

It was a cruel joke, and he the punchline.

 

But it would not be that way for long.


	4. Chapter 4

Five days had passed since Jane first arrived in Asgard. Thor returned from Vanaheim, Frigga’s condition grew no better or worse, and Jane avoided Loki’s cell while smiling politely in the face of Odin’s displeasure.

She knew it was only a matter of time before the Allfather called her before him again, and perhaps she’d be cast back to Earth for failing his so-called test. But until then, she was determined to make the most of her time in the Golden Realm. If not exploring the city itself, than browsing the palace’s immense library in hope there would be _something_ she could learn from it’s great tomes - if only she could decipher the text.

As much as was possible, Thor accompanied her on her outings, to point out various histories of some of the city landmarks, or to read aloud scripts that were little more than an assortment of symbols to her Midgardian eyes. But the war Loki had set into motion when he set out to destroy Jotunheim was not yet settled, and more often than not, Jane was left alone. Or worse, left in the care of the Lady Sif. Who possibly disliked her presence in Asgard even more than the Allfather himself.

Sometimes she wondered if it would be easier to endure Loki after all. Perhaps, she even decided on the eve of the sixth day, she would return to his cell in the morning.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

**The Sixth Day.**

 

Asgard was under attack. Missiles fell like rain, shattering buildings undisturbed on their foundations for thousands of years; decimating all who were within them. Great golden spires toppled; elegant even in their crushing descent.

Asgard's great army had scrambled to respond, but they were unprepared. Their enemy planned their attack well; taking out weapon stores and strategic defense positions in their first assault. Only the palace soldiers were able to take up arms, but they could not see who they were meant to fight. The enemy was invisible. Swooping in on ships that could only be distinguished by the slightest ripple in the air and a wind that rose with their passing.

Thor had never known a time when the city's defences had been penetrated. Heimdall had stood guard upon Asgard's cosmic outpost long before his birth, and his ever-watchful eyes had never once failed to keep the Realm free from invasion.

Until now.

Now the most impenetrable city in the whole nine realms was straining under the heavy forces of an unknown enemy. An enemy even Heimdall couldn't see. And as the very palace shuddered with the force of explosions, Thor knew if they could not find a way to stop this attack soon, the city would fall.

Another missile shook the palace, this one closer, causing a shower of crumbling stone to fall from the ceiling above. A chorus of screams rose and cut short as splatter of short sharp explosions rang out.

"Frigga!"

The word ripped ragged through the air, Thor turned to see his father, white-faced with shock, stumbling from the throne room, towards the source of the sounds.

"No father!" Thor ran forward and grabbed his arm, swinging him back around. "Mother did not go that way."

"How can you know?" Odin gripped his son's shoulders with a force that belied his age, his face etched with the expectation of impending grief. "How can you be sure?"

Thor stammered, taken aback by his father's countenance. He who showed no fear or doubt, regardless of his adversary; he whose might caused none to question his rule. He who now trembled before him, racked with fears and uncertainty.

"She is with Jane. I saw them in the library a scant half hour ago. I'm certain they will still be there now."

"Go! Take them down to the dungeon. There is a passageway sealed over by -"

"A passageway?" Thor interrupted, "Father are you sure?"

"Yes boy of course I'm sure!" Odin roared. "Do you think me nothing but a tired old man, unable to recollect his memories?"

"Of course not, but I -"

Another rumbling explosion shook the palace, closer now.

"You will not question me! In the oldest of cells you will find it. With this" Odin grasped Mjolnir between his son’s hands and pressed it towards his chest. "uncover the entrance. Lead them to safety."

The sound of fighting could be heard clearly now, and Thor felt Mjolnir thrum beneath his fingers as the battle rage caused it to awaken. He could go now and strike the enemy before they could foul the palace floors with their bloodied footsteps any further; he could do this and still save Jane and his mother.

"I know what you think." His father cautioned, his voice soft and weary. "And I tell you now, you must do as I command. You must lead Frigga to safety. If you wish to save us all, this is the only way."

The clang of swords echoed off the walls, drawing closer. Thor searched his father's face, anguished that he must leave him here alone to face Norn-knows-what.

"Go my son." Odin squared his jaw and drew himself up, regaining the proud tall stature so often lost now beneath the weight of age and weariness. "This is my command."

Thor held his father's eyes, daring to defy him just a moment longer; then he clapped a great hand upon his father's broad shoulder, nodded, and sprinted towards the library.

 

**xxxx xoxox xxxx xox xxxx xoxox xxxx**

 

Jane stared about herself in numb shock; a nearby blast having knocked her off her feet. The floor seemed to slide out from beneath her as she tried to pull herself to her knees, and when she finally achieved that much she clasped her hands to her ears; blinking desperately in effort to clear her spinning head.

A shadow passed over her and she became dimly aware of Frigga kneeling beside her, hands on her shoulders in effort to help her rise. She raised her head to see the Queen mouthing words and she shook her head in denial, unable to understand - why couldn't she just speak?

Then she recognised the urgency in the older woman's face; the strain in her features. And she understood. Frigga was speaking - she was shouting - but Jane couldn't hear her. She couldn't hear anything at all but muted muffled sounds, as if an ocean filled her ears.

Groggily, she allowed the Queen to help her to her feet. Taller in stature, the older woman leant over her like a mother protecting her child, and tugged her towards library entrance.

"Quick Jane! We must go!"

The words finally broke through, puncturing Jane's shell-shock, and with them all the other sounds of war burst forth, overwhelming her.

"This way!" Frigga pulled her into a narrow aisle shelved with ancient books, moments before the great library doors burst open and the echo of heavy booted feet stamped through.

Stumbling, Jane didn't question how Frigga could have known. Instead she pushed herself to follow, and together they ran through the isles of the great library; Jane cursing the Asgardian dress she wore as she tripped numerous times over its floor-length hem.

Finally they reached the great double doors that opened onto a wide hallway, and Frigga motioned her to wait as she pressed an ear to the door, and slowly pushed it open a crack to peer into the palace beyond.

Judging their exit clear, Frigga pushed the door further and beckoned Jane. WIthout question, Jane followed Frigga's lead through corridors and flights of stairs until they reached the lowest floor.

"Where are we going?" Jane asked.

"To find my son." Frigga's determined reply should have been reassuring, except Jane had begun to recognise her surroundings. The strange flowering topiary in the over-sized pot. The huge gold-plated doors that led into the dungeons…

"I don't understand." Jane said slowly, panic rising. "Don’t you mean… Shouldn’t we find Thor?"

"We will. Soon enough." Frigga turned back to grant Jane a reassuring smile. "Or rather he will find us. I'm sure by now his father has urged him to the tunnel."

"The tunnel?"

"Yes. It has been long sealed; with a charm only Mjolnir has the power to break. Thor is likely waiting for us already."

Jane wasn't sure if Thor would just wait about in a dark tunnel when his home needed defending, but Frigga seemed convinced, and she supposed a mother knew her son best.

"And where does this tunnel lead?" Jane swallowed tightly in effort to force down the strange lump of anxiety that seemed to have mounted itself in her throat.

"It's a dark path. Known only by a few." Frigga paused, then added. "Known only by one."

"Loki." Jane knew it. Even as Frigga's mouth shaped the name.

"He discovered the dark paths as a child." Frigga had stopped before the towering doors, her hand resting against one although she made no move to push it open.

"It was my fault. I was the one to foster his love of learning. I taught him a rudimentary knowledge of magic - he taught himself the rest. And so, because I encouraged him to become a scholar rather than a warrior, he spent much of his formative days in the library. It was there he learnt of the dark paths. And as it's in his nature to be as curious as he is secretive, he set out to explore them."

"But how could he know this one, if it's sealed?"

"Because one day he explored too far. He disappeared for several days. The whole palace was turned upside down in search of him - he was but a child."

"What about Heimdall? Thor said he can see the universe."

"He had gone to a place where even Heimdall couldn't see." Frigga shook her head. "It was Odin who discovered how he disappeared, and Odin who fetched him home again. Neither spoke of what happened, in fact Loki quickly forgot. Though to be sure, Odin sealed the entranceway with a charm only Mjolnir has the power to break."

"Did it ever occur to Odin that Loki might use Mjolnir?" Jane bit her tongue, wondering if the Queen would take insult to her question.

Frigga cast her eyes to the ground. "Perhaps he knew Loki would never be able to wield it."

Jane wasn't sure what she meant, sensing family secrets behind the Queen’s words, but she placed a hand on Frigga's arm, wishing she could think of something reassuring. Something to lift the woman from her sadness.

The touch broke Frigga from her reverie, and she smiled weakly; reminding Jane in that moment of just how drained of strength the Queen was.

"Loki was not always like this, you must believe me Jane." Frigga pleaded. "He was a sweet boy once. A gentle boy. And I believe there still exists in him a part that wishes to do good. A part that wishes for redemption. Perhaps if only for my sake. For I believe he loves me still; even if he loves no one else."

Jane could think of no answer, or at least, no answer she felt comfortable sharing with the Queen. Loki had tried once already to kill Thor. He'd destroyed the small New Mexico town in which she'd lived, and launched an inter-galactic attack upon her planet. Not to mention her own experiences with him during which he demonstrated he was clearly still a lunatic... Frigga's maternal bond must run strong, as Loki was a creature only his mother could have any hope for.

"Come, we must -" Frigga broke off her words as her hand touched the golden door, her face straining suddenly before a strange unsettling blankness took over.

Jane stared from face to fingertips, shocked as Frigga’s eyes rolled back and her fingers trembled against the door. Or was it… The door trembling against her fingertips?

"Something's coming." Frigga managed at last as she pulled in a ragged breath. And then she was snatching her hand away and pulling Jane backwards; back towards the direction they'd come.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Jane looked desperately towards the door. Wasn't Thor down there? "Where are we going?"

"Something's wrong. Thor is not there." Frigga's grip upon Jane's arm was painful, and left no argument that she must comply. Stepping backwards, Jane saw the great doors were vibrating, ever so slightly. And then there was a sound, a thrumming sound, like heavy rainfall or hard-running footsteps. Dozens of footsteps.

Both woman realised in unison what was happening, but it was Frigga who reacted first, pushing Jane towards the topiary in its over-sized pot. "Stay out of sight."

Then she stepped into the middle of the wide hallway and moved towards the direction they'd come from, her eyes steady on the golden doors; short sword ready in her hand. "And when you have a chance, go - run to Loki and release him.”

“What!” Jane exclaimed. “Look, I know you love your son but he’s dangerous!”

“I will not have him trapped down there!” Frigga’s eyes hardened as Jane hesitated. “And once Thor uncovers the dark path, you _need_ Loki to lead you through it. It’s the only way to save me - you must trust what I have forseen.”

"What you’ve _forseen_?" Jane's fingers dug into the edge of the large round planter as her body screamed for her to take flight. "What the… What?!"

"My sons will find me. I have faith in them." She threw Jane a level look. "You must too."

Jane couldn't help but feel trusting Loki was akin to trusting a caged wolf, and setting him free was foolhardier still, but she wasn't about to argue the Queen's decision. After a moment's hesitation she gave a short nod, but her affirmation was lost as the doors burst open and a horde of men surged forward; men in the garbled clothing of the Marauders.

Wedging herself deeper into a gap between the topiary and the rough wall, Jane watched as the first of the crowd ran straight for Frigga; lunging towards her with bare hands or weapons likely gleaned from fallen guards. The rest seethed past, eager to cleave their own path of escape.

The leafy foliage allowed Jane to watch without being seen, but as the initial surge of prisoners caused her to lose sight of Frigga, she pressed back into the corner until she felt the stone bite into her skin and wet warmth trickled down her back. Finally the flow of prisoners ebbed away to just a few. The few who were in combat with the Queen.

Despite her malay, Frigga fought like whirling dervish; thrusting and parrying against the four prisoners who had not yet fled or fallen by her sword. Her expression was determined, even menacing, and those who fought her did so with a measure of wariness. The bodies she stepped over to reach them was a testament to her skill.

"Go Jane, now!" The Queen commanded during a brief respite when one fell beneath her blade and the remaining three shifted uneasily before her. Although she never looked once in Jane's direction, the authority in Frigga's tone was clear, and it prompted Jane’s legs into moving, even before her brain had quite made the decision to obey.

Skirting past the topiary, Jane fled to the dungeon entrance, terrified one of the remaining prisoners would break away from his confrontation with Frigga and run a blade through her back; equally terrified she'd open the doors to find more Marauders on the other side.

Gritting her teeth against the fear, she hauled one of the heavy doors open, relieved to find the darkened corridor empty beyond. Hesitant, she turned back to Frigga. The Queen was now turning tight wary circles as the three remaining Marauders circled her like sharks. While she held her chin high and haughty, Jane had the sense that she was tiring, and she couldn't help but feel her combatants would see this too.

Perhaps sensing Jane's reluctance, Frigga renewed her command in a sharp shrill voice. "Go now Jane! Release Loki and find the path. Thor will find you!" And then she lunged towards one of the prisoners with renewed vigor, running the blade through his throat before turning swiftly to the next.

"Jane _run_!"

It was the last bit of motivation Jane needed to slip through the doors and run headlong towards the dungeons. Perhaps running to Loki was madness, but nothing in this world seemed to be working out particularly sane for her anyway. What did she have to lose?

 

**xxxx xoxox xxxx xox xxxx xoxox xxxx**

 

When the air strike on Asgard first rumbled the palace, Loki felt it roll through his very bones. Ignoring his fine chair carved in Asgardian oak, the dark-haired prince sat on the floor beside the energy shield; his attention in a book upon his lap.

It wasn't that he didn't care for what horror might be raging upon the realm he once called his home. It was just that… he didn't care. Why should he, if his Fate was to spend eternity in this cell?

Then an explosion rang from within the very dungeon he was housed in and the frantic cries of the prisoners rose up. Finally he felt compelled to lift his eyes from the book, in time to see the first freed prisoner run past, quickly followed by more.

Curiosity aroused, he rose to his feet and glanced down the row of prison cells. A huge, horned beast was making its way down the aisle, freeing the clamouring prisoners as it passed, until finally it stood opposite Loki's own heavily-warded window.

Silently they assessed one another; the creature offering no freedom, the dark prince asking no release. He was in no rush to take flight with the rest; his leave would come soon enough.

But this creature intrigued him. It was, he knew, a weapon. A force of destruction that would bring Asgard to its knees, should it be allowed to escape. He granted it a long, measured look; recognising a kindred spirit of sorts. An equal by measure of the destruction they could both cause.

As the creature turned to join the surge of marauders at the base of the stairs, a chill of foreboding coiled through him. This was a weapon no being in all the nine realms could stand against; not even the mighty Thor. It would achieve what it came here for, regardless of what path it took, and who it took in its path. Leading it away from the direction of his mother’s chambers, however, was the least he could do.

"You might want to take the stairs to the left." His voice rang out against the din. The creature paused and he wondered if it could even understand his words, but then it gave a small nod of acknowledgement and changed direction, moving away from the crowd that surged the right-hand stairway like rats from a sinking ship.

Satisfied, Loki returned to his seat on the floor, stretched his long legs before him, and resumed his air of indifference as he returned to his book and waited for what might come next.

 

**xxxx xoxox xxxx xox xxxx xoxox xxxx**

 

"How can you just be reading a book!"

Jane's exclamation fell from breathless lips as she arrived wild-eyed and panting before Loki's cell; only to find him nose-deep in a heavy tome. As she clasped her knees and leant forward in effort to catch her breath, she looked up from beneath dishevelled locks to stare in disbelief as he slowly pulled his gaze from the page, and glanced to her with poker-face clearly in place.

She shook her head in disgust, not expecting an answer, then stepped forward and pushed the triangular stone in the wall; triggering the hidden door. Removing a shoe, she used it to wedge the door open before triggering the second.

To her complete lack of surprise, Loki remained in his position, seemingly unfazed by her obvious attempt at a jail break; even returning his eyes to the book.

Jane removed her other shoe and jammed it in the second door, then stepped forward and nudged him impatiently with her foot, causing him to glance up in surprise at her audacity.

She ignored his pointed look, and pulled a face. "Come on!"

Sighing aloud with apparent resignation, Loki slowly closed the book, his thumb serving as a bookmark between the pages; as if he might return to reading should the offer of escape hold no appeal.

"Must I?" He asked lazily. "I truly was enjoying this book. It took an effort to get into, but now I'm quite thoroughly hooke-"

"Just shut up and come on!" She leant down and snatched up the book. "Frigga's fighting a horde of your prison buddies and expects you of all people to help her!"

The lie fell easily from Jane’s tongue. Frigga had urged her to release Loki only to find this secret passage and wait for Thor. Not to urge him to save her. But she couldn't in good conscience leave the tiring Queen without some kind of aide. Even if _Loki_ was the best she could offer.

"Oh, I'm sure she can hold up well enough on her own." Loki sighed, batting for his book. "She was quite the Valkyrie in her day."

"What the hell's wrong with you!" Jane tossed the book across the cell, unmindful of the way the ancient pages flapped helplessly as the book sailed through the air.

Loki’s open-mouthed protest was cut short as she snagged the sleeve of his coat and tried to jerk him to his feet - her efforts as effective as if she were attempting to hoist up a rock troll. "C'mon move it!" Stubbornly she wrapped her hands around his arm, dug in her heels and hauled at him again. “I’m not dying down here with you!”

Placing a cool hand over her own, Loki calmly disentangled Jane’s fingers before casting her a withering look and rising gracefully to his feet.

"I forget your lifespan is so brief, you must do everything in haste." He sighed as he brushed down his shirt and glanced towards his book in regret.

"Not a word!" Jane snapped. "Now move it!"

Without waiting to see if he'd followed, Jane moved towards the door, snatching up the shoe that held it ajar as she did. With a small smile of satisfaction she heard Loki grab the door and follow through. Of course he'd follow her out - no doubt he was already plotting how to ditch her and enjoy his newfound freedom.

Freeing Loki was surely an action that would get her banished from Asgard forever. But she had no choice. Thor obviously wasn't down here unearthing a secret tunnel, the palace was overrun by people looking to kill anything that wasn't one of their own, and she'd left the Queen to fight them when she was obviously weak and tiring.  She _had_ to free Loki. She had to trust Frigga was right in her belief that Loki was - somewhere in the inky depths of his cold black heart - halfway wanting to redeem himself.

She had to have faith in Frigga, as the only other option was a kernel of paranoia. One that cautioned Frigga’s requests came not from herself, but from the terrifying darkness that lurked within her. _What if the command to free Loki had come from the dark spirit? What if this was what Loki meant when he said he had everything ‘under control’?_

It was a possibility Jane couldn’t dare think about; not now that Loki had been released by her own hand and was standing behind her.

Stepping out onto the stone foyer, Jane was snapped out of her thoughts by the surrounding scene. Several bodies lay strewn where they'd fallen. One or two wearing the strange attire of the Marauders, others clearly the yellow-cloaked Einherjar.

She felt breakfast rise from her stomach at both the sight of such brutal carnage, and the realisation that she'd run right past these fallen men during her headlong flight, without even noticing. Clasping her hands to her mouth, she clenched her eyes shut as she pressed the horror back down.

"Such a delicate little sparrow you are." Loki's soft mockery broke through her wave of nausea. "What little hope you must have of being Thor's wife if you cannot bear the butchery of battle. You know he revels in the slaughter, don't you?"

Jane ignored him, knowing any response would only encourage him further. Shuttering her eyes to the sight of the slain, she breathed a deep calming breath and focused on the stairs across the foyer.

 _Just a few steps._ She told herself. _And only one or two bodies in my path. Nothing to freak out over._

Aware of Loki's eyes upon her as he no doubt waited for her to drop into an unconscious heap, Jane pushed herself into stepping past the first fallen guard. With that achieved, she crossed the outstretched arm of another, sidestepped a pool of blood, a clump of something with hair and bone fragments and other bits she didn't wish to examine… And she was at the foot of the stairs.

Whirling around, she smiled triumphantly. "You were saying?"

"Oh well done." Loki allowed a slow clap as he casually stepped over the bodies. "You ran the gauntlet of the dead. I shall speak favourably of you in Odin's ear the next time we meet. Perhaps you'll find yourself awarded a nice shiny -."

"Shut up." She scowled, before turning her back on his laughter and starting up the steps.

Lost in thought as her mind began thinking ahead to all the possible ways Loki might piss her off next and how she'd like to have an open window to shove him through, she didn't hear him hissing her name until he grabbed her arm and spun her towards him.

"Are you an idiot!"

Startled, Jane opened her mouth to deliver a retort, but his hand whipped up to press against her lips, smothering her attempt; his eyes vibrant as they blazed into her own.

"You can't just go charging ahead with no thought to what may lie in wait at the top of those stairs!" Loki kept his voice low and his anger leashed, but the contempt in his tone shone through. "Especially when you make the kind of racket that only a fool could fail to hear."

"What do you mean?" She whispered harsh and indignant after he cautiously withdrew his hand from her mouth. "I wasn't making a racket!"

"Thus you prove me correct." Loki retorted with a smile. "Only a _fool_ could fail to hear."

Then he was releasing her, ignoring her profanities as he stepped past. "Keep behind me. And try to pick up your feet."

Jane scowled as the Trickster threw the last remark over his shoulder; a genuine grin broad across his face. Then he was bounding up the stairs with the softest of footfalls, and she was left to stare morosely at her heeled boots.

"Of course you win that one." She muttered to her surroundings. "You're wearing soft-soled prison slippers for Christ's sake."

Resigned, Jane removed her shoes and padded quietly after Loki with footwear in hand. Soon they'd reach Frigga and perhaps Thor was already with her. Perhaps now one of them was reaching for the handle of one of those great dungeon doors. And then what? Would they continue with this plan to travel some secret path to a 'safer place'? Would Thor take her home? Everything had been turned upside down, and so abruptly. Is this what living amid the Aesir was like?

"Woolgathering again?" The cynical voice broke unwelcome into her thoughts. "Or just plain feeling sorry for yourself?"

Jane frowned up at Loki, noting he'd seated himself on a step, elbows resting on knees, chin in one cupped palm, and expression of long-suffering boredom clear upon his face.

"You're sitting. Why are you just sitting?" She asked, baffled.

"Because you're so sloooow." Loki drawled.

Jane stopped, affronted. "I was just a few steps behind you!"

"At first, yes." Loki agreed. "But then you began dawdling, so I thought I'd take a seat and wait for you to get over your marriage angst, or whatever it is your ilk fret over."

"I wasn't fretting!" She protested. "And certainly not about marriage!"

"No of course not." Loki conceded, although his tone suggested he believed otherwise. "I suppose it's quite normal for your bottom lip to scrape the ground like that."

Jane spluttered; speechless and indignant.

'Nevermind. You can share the burden of your miserable little existence with me, if you like." Loki patted the stone step beside him. "I can feign a very sympathetic ear when required."

"You're joking, right?" Jane felt a hot flush of anger creep up her face. "Tell me this isn't some kind of weird come on?"

Loki's beguiling expression didn't falter for a moment. "Of course I don't jest about feigning a sympathetic ear. I'm remarkably good at it - you should ask my brother."

Then, without answering her second question, he stood and awaited her approach. "Oh." Loki's tone lifted as she caught up with him. "But what I wanted to tell you is, the fighting has stopped."

Jane stared blankly for a moment, then shifted her eyes beyond him. There stood the great golden doors that separated the palace from the dungeons. They had reached the top already. And all was silent.

Briefly, she wondered if this was all just another one of his tricks. And if so, was it simply one of his annoying but benevolent ones, or did he have some kind of dark scheme going on? But he was right; it was too quiet out there. It hadn't been all that long since she left the Queen's side; if she was still in battle they'd hear the clash of swords. If she had defeated the enemy, wouldn't she have come after them by now?

"The doors are heavy. Maybe we just can't hear them?" She offered weakly, her eyes fixed on the doors.

"You know that's not true."

Something in his tone caused her to look to him sharply. He had turned his head away, his posture still as tall and proud as ever, but she could see him clenching his jaw so tight she was surprised his teeth weren’t grinding. She wondered if he wanted to believe her paper-thin optimism, despite himself.

And despite herself and all the reservations she had about this aloof and angry demi-god, she reached out and laid a hand upon his arm. Lightly. A wordless attempt at reassurance. Wordless, because her tongue suddenly felt thick and she knew if she made an attempt, she'd only choke on her words.

Then he was arching an eyebrow in scorn before frowning at her fingers on the leather of his sleeve, and pulling himself out of her tentative grasp. The moment passed with the smoothest of efforts as he spun on his heel and crossed wordlessly to the door before she could inflict any further fumbling reassurance upon him.

And she was glad. Really. Glad to have been spared of whatever grief or regret he was nursing. She wanted no reason to sympathise with the devil.

Watching as Loki pressed one ear lightly to the door, she slowly stepped towards him, her bare feet silent upon the cold stone slabs, but her anxious heart pounding so violently in her chest she half-expected he'd find cause to chastise her for the racket.

"You know, she's probably off saving the realm with Thor." Loki's suggestion broke softly into her thoughts, and she wondered if he was trying to convince her or himself. "Valkyrie and all…"

His words trailed away, the half-pie attempt at humour falling flat, even on himself.

Without reply, she studied Loki's face, noting the worry lines that now creased his smooth forehead. His stance was tense, as if holding himself straight was an effort, and it suddenly struck her that he'd sat on that step and waited for her not because he was feigning boredom, but because he'd already guessed what they might find when they opened this door. He'd guessed as much, and he couldn't bear standing to digest the news.

Her mouth moved wordlessly, and she ducked her head and raised a hand to her mouth to stifle a cough. Or a sob, truth be told. She had expected this. She had known the Queen would fall. From the moment Frigga had shouted for her to flee, she had known. And now she wondered, in the same way she had when she last crossed this doorway, what would be waiting on the other side?

"Oh don't be so dramatic." Loki attempted, and when she looked up she realised he'd been studying her in the same manner she'd so recently assessed him. Except he had already smoothed out the grief in his eyes.

But she had seen it. The despair. And she knew then - she _knew_ \- Frigga had been right. Loki loved her. He may have spiralled into madness and found revel in the pain of others, but the one part of himself he had never lost, was love for his mother. No matter how hard he could try to pretend otherwise.

He glanced away then and pushed the door open just enough to peer out, reminding Jane with a sudden pang of his mother when she had made the same cautious gesture. For all their differences, did he know how similar they were? Would he care?

When he turned back to her, his face was impossibly pale. "Nothing moves - it's safe to go out. But I'll warn you, there are a lot of bodies."

"You yourself said she was quite the Valkyrie." Jane smiled with forced bravado.

"Yes I did." Loki answered softly, but still he made no move to crack the door open wide and step through..

"It'll be okay you know." This false optimism was ridiculously transparent. "We can do this."

We can do this. Her words surprised them both. _We_. At what point had they gleaned any kind of comradeship? At what point had she assumed they could be on equal ground?

Loki looked at her long and hard, eyes narrowing. No doubt wondering the same thing. Until slowly, ever so slowly, that disparaging sneer settled back into place. She had a sense then of a wolf backed into a corner and forced to defend itself. Regardless of whether what stood before it was friend or foe.

"Stop it. Your lip is dropping again." Loki hissed. "Let's stop wasting time and get moving, shall _we_?"

She stared, stunned and angry at his sudden spite. Why couldn't he just drop the malevolence for one moment? Then, before she could find voice for her anger, he stepped towards her, grabbed her arm and pulled her roughly towards him.

"What the hell are you doing!" She tried uselessly to shake off his grip.

"Getting you through this doorway. You're not going to walk by yourself, are you? You're just going to stand there all day gaping like a fish."

And then he was pushing her past him and shoving her beyond the gold doors, into the wide corridor of the palace beyond...

  



	5. Chapter 5

Jane stumbled as Loki threw her through the doorway, her hands and knees bearing the brunt of the fall as she hit the stone floor. A small cry escaped her lips at the impact and she bowed her head, sucking air through her teeth as she willed herself to rise; half-expecting Loki to offer a derisive remark as way of encouragement.

But he had moved swiftly past her, to the strewn bodies she could see in her peripheral. The bodies she was trying hard _not_ to see.

"Dark Elves." Loki hissed, voice thick with contempt.

Jane peered up from behind a tangle of hair to find him bent over one of the slain. The upper body was obscured by Loki's own crouching form, but the black and silver armour of its legs piqued her curiosity.

Pulling herself to her feet, Jane moved closer; her eyes darting warily over the dead as she forced herself to look - to see if a woman's slender form lay amongst them. But there was nothing - no long golden hair, no graceful form clad in delicate teal amid the fallen, and she breathed a small shaking sigh of relief.

When she reached Loki's shoulder he settled back on his haunches and allowed her a better view of the body he found so fascinating. And she found herself staring wide-eyed at warrior whose face was covered in a doll-like mask.

It was, in a macabre way, quite beautiful. The prominent cheekbones and aquiline nose were finely-contoured, the eye sockets dark fathomless holes with what looked like a single rivulet of tears frozen mid-stream from each one. She wondered at that, and opened her mouth to voice aloud her queries, but then something else caught her eye and she shifted her gaze to the stiff black material that covered its ears. Ears that were long and tapered to finely-curved points just like…

"Space Elves?" Jane's voice rose in disbelief.

" _Dark_ Elves, actually." Loki corrected drolly. "And humanity's knowledge of them would be based on primal imprint. There are hidden paths linking Svartalfheim to Midgard just as they link from Asgard. No doubt these beings have visited your race before. And now they've found their way into the heart of Asgard itself."

He frowned then, as if on the verge of voicing a thought he still couldn't put words to, and a shadow seemed to fall across his face as he stared, troubled, into the mid-distance.

Jane wondered if now would be the time to mention Frigga's original request - that they locate and travel the dark path. But something shifted uneasily within her at the thought, and the words dried on her tongue. They still needed Thor, she rationalised, and she had a bad feeling Loki would sooner desert her here than seek out his brother.

"Dark Elves then, huh?" She managed at last. "So, you know these guys?"

Loki blinked, and that familiar haughty detachment settled back upon him. "No. Not personally. They are not well liked within this realm. Or any of the Nine Realms for that matter." He smiled then, bitter and cold. "Although I suppose that's one thing I have in common with them."

"Well…” Jane scanned the bodies and noticed there was more than one of these Dark Elves amid the dead. “They weren't before. And now, neither is Frigga."

"Yes, you're right." Loki stood up then, and began moving amid the fallen, his eyes searching, although Jane was sure he'd already established Frigga's disappearance from the first moment he glanced through the door.

"The palace has stopped rumbling, so we can assume Odin has the invasion under control. Frigga’s likely at his side right now, as they order a detachment of Einherjar to return me to my cell." Loki's tone was off-hand, his expression carefully remote, as if he didn't particularly care what happened next. "No doubt she’s feeling ridiculous for sending you to release me."

"That's not true." Jane wished suddenly that Loki could have seen the sadness and longing in Frigga’s eyes each time she spoke his name. "She was adamant she needed your help. Something's _wrong_ here, Loki. Don't tell me you don't feel it too!"

"Oh? But tell me, why should I care?" The words fell soft and measured. He stared at her, challenging.

Jane felt she was beginning to see through some of Loki's carefully constructed detachment. Where Frigga was concerned, it was all just a ruse.

"No. You're not doing this!" She demanded, stepping closer and pushing a finger of accusation at his chest. "Do you think you can fool me into believing you don't care? I saw your face on those stairs Loki - I know you're worried for Frigga! I saw how it _broke_ you to think she might be dead."

Loki caught the hand that pushed at him, eyes widening in surprise as his mouth opened and closed wordlessly; lies faltering on tongue.

She'd touched a nerve there - she could almost see it laid bare. The Trickster was so used to wrapping himself up in his own lies, he couldn't distinguish where one ended and another began. So she ignored the crushing press of his hand around her fingers, held herself very still as his wide eyes stared unguarded into her own, and wondered if his hateful spite could actually be lost for a moment in the face of naked truth - if he might actually display some shred of remorse.

Then his eyelids fluttered to a close and he pressed his lips into a smile; a slow shake of his head and a wry chuckle effectively shrugging her words away. Releasing her hand, he stepped back with a wink that bordered on playful, and smoothly reclaimed his own space one more.

"Look," he started softly. "I'm sure Frigga's enjoying a nice pot of tea by now. Perhaps brewed from the blood of her slain enemies. I told you she was once a Valkyrie, did I not?"

"God that one's getting old." Jane muttered as she turned away, defeated, and shook the pain of Loki's iron-fast grip from her fingers.

Needing to sit - to get some space - she stepped away from the bodies. Perhaps Loki's emotional detachment was rubbing off, she wondered, because as she weaved around the dead to reach a wall to slide down against, she felt indifferent to the gore and the horror of her surroundings.

With her back to the wall and her eyes closed, Jane drew her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head into the crook of her elbow. She missed Thor so much, wanting nothing more than to find comfort in his solid, dependable warmth. Instead, she was stuck here with the Frost Prince. And what she would give for a break from his perpetual sarcasm.

"Oh dear, you're not going to faint are you?"

"Just go away!" She groaned into her knees; remembering all too late that winding her up was a part of his game.

"As you wish." She heard him mutter. Then surprisingly, against all odds, Loki fell quiet. Jane breathed deep in effort to gather her thoughts before raising her head to check if he was still there.

And he was, of course. His back to her, picking over the corpses like a magpie looking for shiny things.

The idea that she should tell him of Frigga's request played once again on her mind. The plan was probably redundant now anyway, she mused. Loki was right. The palace had fallen silent; the invasion was over. There was no reason to take some secret path to safety now - the guards would likely arrive at any moment to escort her away and Loki to his cell.

"A-ha!"

The exclamation made Jane jump in surprise and she snapped open her eyes to see Loki rolling a fallen marauder.

"What are you doing?" She hissed.

"Reclaiming weapons." He replied curtly, as he pulled a sword out from beneath the corpse.

The sharp grate of metal against stone echoed off the walls and Jane glanced down the massive hallway. "Hey! You'll draw their attention!"

"Draw whose attention exactly?" Loki moved quickly over to the Dark Elf where he discovered two small but lethal looking knives and a small dark barrel-like object, and made them disappear into his inner jacket. "Have you forgotten the resounding silence? The palace has fallen quiet, Jane. Whether by defeat or retreat, the invaders have withdrawn."

"Well that's some cold comfort I suppose" Jane eyed him cautiously, wary now that he bore weapons not made of illusion. Then as he swooped to pick up a long tapered dagger she added, "But if you’re so adamant that there's no one left to fight, why are you gathering weapons?"

"I'm not sure if you took note of how many marauders Frigga _didn't_ slay, but while Thor's absence from your side is a good indication that they're being taken care of as we speak.." Loki stepped closer and offered her the dagger, "there's no harm in arming ourselves, just in case.

Jane stared at the weapon in Loki's outstretched hand. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Drive it into someone." Then he caught her pointed look and added. "Preferably not me."

She tentatively reached out her hand to accept the weapon, then the mental image of having to actually use it on someone struck her and she blanched. "I can't.."

"Oh you Midgardian woman are so _soft_ !" Loki's face pinched in distaste. "Why Thor chose _you_ of all people…"

"Maybe Thor cares for more than just war!" Jane seethed, rising to her feet.  "Maybe you don't know your brother as well as you think!"

"Well that's beside the point, isn't it?” Loki chuckled. “Speaking of which; will you take the dagger or not?"

Jane glared at him, fingers curling into fists at her sides. It wasn't as if she cared what he thought, but she couldn't help but want to prove him wrong in his assessment of her - or at least win some kind of reprieve from his ever-present contempt. Still meeting his eyes, she plucked the weapon from his outstretched palm. "Fine. Just in case I need to use it against _you_."

"Oh you'd have no chance." Loki laughed. "But if you turn those fierce eyes upon a real enemy, you might just be able to convince them you know how to use it. For a heartbeat at least."

Then he stepped past her, and started down the long hallway towards the greater part of the palace. She paused a moment longer, considering his words.

"So you wouldn't class _yourself_ a real enemy then?" She asked as she half-ran to meet his long strides.

"Well, I'm hardly an ally." He scoffed. "But I'm not the enemy you need to worry about."

Then, before she could glean too much comfort by his admission, he added with an enigmatic smile. "Not for the moment, at least."

"Fantastic." She muttered. "That's really reassuring."

He glanced at her sideways then, a jovial smile flashing across his face. Jane rolled her eyes. "So what do we do now? I mean, I assumed we were waiting for Thor or -"

"Ah ah!" Loki stopped and held up his hands. "What's with this 'we' business again? _You_ were waiting for Thor, and you're quite welcome to turn back and continue doing so. _I_ on the other hand, have no intention of returning to that cell - and you know that's precisely what will happen to me if I'm caught."

"So…" Jane trailed off, uncertain.

Loki tilted his head back, the ghost of a smile on his face. "Oh dear, you thought I intended to wait here and protect you should a wayward Marauder find himself retracing his footsteps? Of course, it would be the noble thing for me to do - to keep you safe from danger until the _real_ hero arrives."

Jane closed her eyes against the condescension in his voice. But he stepped closer, ensuring his words were inescapable. "Somewhere along this journey, you seem to have forgotten what I am."

"You're not a monster, Loki." The words came out stronger than she'd expected.

"Oh, but I am." He whispered against her ear.

And when she opened her eyes, he was gone.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxx  xx  xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

"Loki?" Jane spun in a slow circle, her eyes scanning the corridor. These were the old servants quarters, from what she recalled Thor telling her the first time they took this route. There were pillars lining the corridor every twelve or so feet, and the odd alcove leading to a servant's passageway or chamber. Plenty of places for a Trickster to hide.

"If this is a prank Loki, it's a dumb one!"

Her only answer was silence.

Of course, she didn't really expect he'd pop his head out from behind a pillar and yell 'surprise'. But then, she couldn't really believe he'd up and disappear on her either. How could he, without her hearing his retreating footsteps?

"Well, I'm going on without you!"

It wasn't as if she needed him to help her out of this old, uninhabited section of the palace. The fact that she'd made more journeys to and from Loki's prison than anywhere else in Asgard was a bleak realisation, but right now it worked in her favour. At least she had some idea as to how to find her way back.

At the end of this corridor was a junction, and Jane was pretty sure she should take a left turn to another flight of stairs. From there on, the sheer magnitude of Asgard's royal palace grew hazy, but she would surely run into a soldier or servant sooner or later.  _ If there were any left, _ she grimly added to her train of thought.

As she approached the junction, a sound caught her attention. A footstep from behind. She stopped, smiled quickly in relief despite herself, before spinning around to confront the trickster.

But there was no one there.

Jane tilted her head, thoughtful. She was certain she'd heard a footstep, so she turned and retraced her footsteps a little way. "You know this is a really childish game Loki. Even for you."

Nothing. Except her voice rebounding off the walls. Jane swallowed nervously, hair prickling the back of her neck. She couldn't help but think of what Loki had said about the odd Marauder or Dark Elf wandering these hallways. And once  _ that  _ little pearl came into her head, a tight knot of anxiety began to uncoil and undulate through the pit of her stomach.

She gripped the dagger a little tighter, grateful for the security - however false it might be. Then she threw back her shoulders and forced bravado into her voice as she turned back around. "Fine! Keep wasting ti-"

A huge armoured creature stood in the spot she had so recently vacated. A man, she assumed, though beneath the tusked armour that seemed fused to his skin, it was difficult to tell if he was even humanoid, let alone a man. He was taller than any Asgardian she'd met, and far thicker in build. What skin she could see was covered in old scars… Or fresh burns? Clearly a creature who had fought many, many battles during his… marauding…

"I - uh -" Her voice jammed and left her floundering; tongue a useless lump in her mouth. What was the point? She didn't even know if he'd understand her anyway.

But she could see his eyes. And the primordial look in them made her blood run cold. 

There was no reasoning with this creature. Its sole purpose for existing was to bring about the death of all who stood before it. 

Nervous sweat pooled at the small of Jane's back. She felt it sink into the fabric of her dress and squeezed her eyes shut in regret…  Heart fluttering like a frightened bird in her chest... The dagger slipped in her clammy palm, and she snapped her eyes open, fingers tightening on the hilt as Loki's words came to mind;  _ 'If you turn those fierce eyes on a real enemy, you might just be able to convince them you know how to use it.' _

She doubted she'd be able to convince this creature of anything at all, but she steeled her expression anyway, and adjusted the dagger so that she held it before her in two trembling hands - one to try and keep the other steady. Her legs had turned to stone and jelly all at once, and she concentrated on forcing them to move, to step backwards One foot after the other. One foot after the other.

The marauder just stood and watched her.

And beyond the thrum of blood pounding in her ears, she could hear it breathing loud and ragged. Was it… Excitement?   


Her stomach coiled tighter. She expected him to stride forward at any moment and grab her. To swing her head into a marble pillar, to knock her out - if she were lucky --

No god no, she couldn't think about it. She just had to think about taking those backwards steps, and maybe if the creature would just hold still a bit longer… If she could stall for time, maybe Thor would find her. Maybe Loki was still nearby and he'd...

What? Come running to save her? Or push her into the creature's path?

Finally Jane's back collided against something cold and hard; a marble pillar. The small impact made her drop the dagger, but the sharp clang of it hitting the floor stirred her body into flight at last, and she spun on her heels, flinging herself beyond the pillar and...

...into the arms of the marauder's much slighter companion.

In a whir of blind panic, she fought to free herself from the hands that sought to capture her own. It made a sick kind of sense now as to why the first one had held his position - he hadn't been alone. God only knew how many there were standing beyond this one and how they'd managed to come upon her so silently… and...

And finally Jane let go the scream that had been building in her throat since this whole mess of a day began. She screamed and she fought, clawed and bit - stooping to any low so long as she could win herself free of the arms that sought to catch her. The hands that fought to hold her down, to clamp her mouth, to keep her silent…

"Jane! Jane! Stop it - would you just hold still!"

Gradually the words broke through her panic. The voice firm and insistent; repeating her name over and over until finally she looked above the chest she fought so hard against and into a pair of startled blue-green eyes she'd come to know so grudgingly well these past few days…

"Loki!" His name tore from her throat, caught up in her scream, and she drew in ragged breaths, her heart thumping wildly in her ears as Loki softened his grip upon her arms.

"It's - it's behind me" She gasped into the fabric of his tunic before pushing back to meet his eyes again.

"What in the Norns are you talking about Jane?" Loki lifted his gaze from her own and searched beyond her. Curious, rather than concerned.

"The pillar." She managed, attempting to keep her voice steady. "One of those marauders. On the other side of that pillar."

He glanced back to her, one eyebrow raised skeptically, and as he began to release her she dragged her fingers through his shirt, bunching the woollen fabric up in her hands as panic kicked in anew. "N-no no no! D-don't go… It was huge! It wasn’t even humanoid!"

Loki’s expression remained dubious, but rather than mock, he lowered her carefully to the ground, gently unpicked her fingers from his tunic, sat back on his heels to remove his leather coat, and settled it around her shoulders.

“Perhaps you should rest. It’s been a long day.” 

He didn’t mock, no. Instead he treated her as if her sanity was beginning to crack. And that was worse.  “It had tusks, Loki! Tusks! And horns coming out of its shoulders and --”

“Stop!” Fingers pressed into Jane’s own shoulders at that, and she swallowed her words. A new look had come to Loki’s eyes. Something hard and chilling. And fearful.

“So what, you believe me now?”

Loki stared at her a moment longer as if trying to reach a decision. Then he began to rise to his feet. “Just stay here. I’m going to investigate.”

“You’re leaving me? Again!” Jane’s hand snaked out to grab Loki’s arm, anchoring him in place. The action startled her as much as it did he, and she forced herself to untangle her fingers from the fabric his sleeve, shame burning her cheeks at how frightened and foolish she was behaving. So dependant on  _ Loki  _ of all people.

"Oh my, you'll regret clinging to me later, you know." He offered with a wry smile. "Especially when I start teasing you for it."

Then he rose to his feet and stepped around the pillar. And Jane was left, once more, alone.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Tyr is mentioned in this chapter, but, in keeping with MCU's own distinct continuity, he is not Odin's son. I'm not sure of the exact role he had in Thor 2 (only that he was in Thor 2, and accompanied Odin when faced with Heimdall's surrender) but I'm going with Captain of the Einherjar.

"Frigga has been taken by Malekith." Odin ran a stern eye over every man in his war council; his words dropping like lead weights. "Heimdall saw her abduction."

"Abduction? But how!" The question came from Fandral, who sat forward, expression serious.

"I arrived too late to stop him." It was Thor who replied, his face etched with grief and shame as he stood apart from his comrades; arms tightly folded across his chest. "And though I pursued, I could do nothing once I lost sight of the ship."

"She was alone. Betrayed." Odin drove a level stare at Thor, before shifting his gaze Tyr, Captain of the Einherjar. "And now we must throw the might of Asgard against the Dark Elves, to reclaim her."

"Father, you cannot assume Frigga was betrayed." Thor interrupted. "What could Jane have done to defend her? She is but a girl. A mortal!"

"But she was not there! Was she!" Odin roared, his body trembling. "She fled! And to where?" The question was rhetoric - Odin knew the answer, and he smiled grimly as he shared it. " _ Your brother. _ She set him free of his cell."

Those who sat at the table murmured, aghast. Except Thor, who stood apart; shoulders slumped and statue-still, hand balled into fists at his side. "It is not as it seems, Father." He protested, broken. "Jane would not do what you seek to imply."

"How would you know what lies in her heart?" That piercing one-eyed gaze bore into him once more, daring his defiance. "You were never with her on Midgard long enough."

"I was on Midgard long enough to prove myself Worthy, and it was she who inspired that change." Thor insisted. "Until we have proof to tell us otherwise, I will not believe these accusations."

"Heimdall." Odin called, his one good eye still fixed upon his son as he directed his words to the Gatekeeper. "What did you see of Jane during the invasion"

"I saw Jane flee to the dungeons as the Queen was attacked." Heimdall's voice was steady, factual. "She released Loki from his cell."

Thor searched his friend's face for an answer behind the words, but if the Gatekeeper had an opinion on Jane's behaviour, he knew better than to let it show here and now. His job in this Council was to state facts, not offer his interpretation of them.

"Then she went to Loki for help." Thor drove conviction into his voice as he turned back to his father, but the doubt was there.

"When did she become so close to Loki as to trust him with his own freedom? At what point was she given the right to make such a decision?" Odin voiced aloud what already ran through Thor's own mind. "I set her the task of visiting him, yes, and she entered his cell with nothing but hate and fear. We must accept that at some point, Loki has won her over. She has given  _ Loki  _ her loyalty, and perhaps even her --"

"I will not believe it." Thor pressed his eyes closed.

"Tell us, Heimdall," Odin's voice was cool. Merciless. "What do you see of Jane and Loki now."

There was a moment of silence before Heimdall rumbled, "I see nothing of them."

"Nothing?" Odin repeated, "Of either of them?"

"Their presence is hidden from me." Heimdall shifted his eyes to Thor, who inclined his head towards the Gatekeeper; acknowledging the apology in those eery amber depths.

"Loki shields them both from Heimdall's sight. Now tell me again, my son, how this is not betrayal?"

"Sire, do you mean to imply Loki  _ and  _ Jane had a hand in Frigga's abduction?" 

The question came now from Fandral.

"No, I do not. Not Jane, at least." Odin admitted. "I merely prove a point to my son. His heart is torn - he cannot seek out Frigga without worrying for the whereabouts of Jane. Now his heart is broken; his connection to Jane severed. He can bring his thoughts back to his mother, instead of focusing on the woman he wished to make his wife." Odin's voice held neither warmth nor pity. He spoke not as a father, but as a King.

"Father, it is not that simple." Thor folded his hands tightly across his chest, ready to take defence of Jane against the Allfather. Around the table, men shifted uncomfortably as Crown Prince argued with King.

"Yes. It is." Odin replied, with absolute finality. "I have sent soldiers to retrieve them. By any means necessary. They cannot have gone far. Now we must concentrate on the task at hand."

 

**xxxx xoxox xxxx xox xxxx xoxox xxxx**

 

Although cumbersome over the top of her dress and not entirely comfortable, the warmth of Loki's long leather coat provided Jane a measure of reassurance; even if she would never admit it aloud. The Marauder must have run while she was screaming in Loki's arms, and despite her low expectations for Thor’s traitorous brother, he had actually given chase. 

It was strange to think Loki, for all his grave faults, could be capable of any such heroism. Actually, it was far more likely that he had decided to leave her again - for good this time.  

But that option was one she refused to dwell upon. After all, she still had his coat. And as much as a part of her recoiled at the idea of gleaning comfort from Loki’s return, she figured she was better off in the company of the man who had tried to destroy her planet, than wandering the ravaged palace alone again. It was cold comfort, for sure. But better the devil you know, after all…

After a while, a darker thought snaked into Jane’s mind. What if her unlikely rescuer was not the one to survive the outcome? Loki was cunning, yes. Dangerous, undoubtedly so. But could he fight? Could he hold his own against a creature that surpassed Thor for height and mass? What if the Marauder overcame him, and then returned for her?

Jane huddled deeper into the warmth of Loki's coat and struggled to push the thought from her mind. Surely it wouldn't come to that. Even if Loki didn't return, Heimdall would know of her location by now. Surely? Thor would have him looking for her - it was only a matter of time before help arrived.

But it was the tall narrow frame of Loki that finally came into view. His expression unreadable. His steps panther-silent.  Jane sat up straighter, determined to shed the weakness she'd so ungraciously displayed earlier. He settled on the ground beside her - not too close - and gazed pointedly at the coat.

"Don't think you'll be keeping that."

She gave a wan smile. "And here I thought it was a gift."

"I doubt Thor would approve of the implication." He arched an eyebrow; impish smile playing on his lips. "Although in saying that, perhaps I  _ will  _ let you keep it."

Only a few scant hours ago, Jane would have been outraged. But flirtatious as they might be, she could see his words for what they were; an attempt at light humor. A flicker of a smile touched her lips, but she couldn't make it stick. Instead she sat, hands trembling and clammy in her lap, apprehension a lump in her throat.

"Did you find the marauder?"

"Not a trace." He admitted with reluctance, his tone surprisingly gentle. "And not from lack of searching, I might add."

"Yeah, I bet." She murmured, unable to keep at bay the bitter sarcasm that gave an ugly edge to her words as frustration flared within her. At Loki's look of chagrin she added, "I mean, I don't understand how could he disappear so quickly? He was right on the  _ other side _ of that pillar!"

"Look, I'm not going to suggest you were seeing things, because clearly  _ something  _ gave you a terrible fright…"

"Oh, you're not going to suggest it outright, but you'll imply it anyway?" Jane's voice rose sharply; defensive. "You know, where I come from, that’s pretty much the same thing."

"Well, if you must pursue the issue..." Loki said coolly. "It is unlikely such a beast would slip by me."

"No! It makes no sense! I  _ saw  _ him!" Jane pressed, hearing the panic in her voice as it threaded through her stomach once again. "How can you have not seen him? Heard him? How could he have disappeared without a trace?"

Loki pressed his lips together, a muscle working in his jaw as he swept his gaze over her; cold and remote once more.

"We'll play it your way then." He offered at last. "I didn't see or hear him from where I stood beyond the pillar, so he must have turned tail and fled when he realised I was there. When I was trying to… to console you." Loki faltered on those final words, as if the concept of giving anyone comfort was so remote for him, he couldn't get his mouth to obey the suggestion of it.

"So he's still out there?" Jane's voice pitched. She clamped a hand over her mouth; hating herself for letting this fear control her; for making her feel so weak. But she could still see those eyes, and the way that creature ran his gaze over her…

"Jane, I understand something frightened you. And I.." A frown deepened Loki's brow as he struggled on his words. "I'm sorry that my leaving caused this to happen." He managed at last, nose wrinkling at the effort.

Jane's mouth dropped. For all that it probably held no substance, his apology surprised her nonetheless. "Can… Can you repeat that last bit?"

"Absolutely not." He rankled. "I didn't even particularly mean it - Loki Liarsmith, remember."

"I don't get you." Jane said soberly, with a shake of her head. "I mean, I really don't get why you bother speaking sometimes."

"A sentiment shared by all who know me." Loki smiled.

Jane stared back; expression fierce and uncompromising.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is… You just need to put this unfortunate incident behind you. You're safe with me now." Loki reached out, his long lean hand hovering before hers, but only for a moment before he thought better of it and rested it back on his lap.

"Safe? With you? God that's a good one." Jane began to grin. An action that didn't match the tension in her gut. "I mean you gotta admit... it's pretty funny!"

And it was. It was like a bad joke really. Loki Laufeyson, Destroyer of Worlds, sitting beside her and claiming he would keep her safe? When the hell could the punchline to  _ that  _ be? And then she was trying not to laugh. Trying so so hard not to laugh, because she knew she would come off sounding hysterical. And she was. Of course she was.

"Let me know when you've recovered your wits." Loki said stiffly, picking himself up neatly from the floor.

"Wait wait wait!" Jane stumbled to her knees and pulled herself to her feet; half tripping over the hems of both coat and dress in the process.

"Okay, I get it. You went away an asshole and came back a changed man. I'm not sure how or why, but I'll roll with it." It was cruel, she knew, but she couldn't stop herself.

"I am no different from who I was before." Loki smiled tightly - as if it that was supposed to be a reassurance. "But I admit, I feel some remorse for leaving you to face… Whatever you faced." He waved a hand dismissively. "And, before you get yourself too attached to my newfound sense of concern for your welfare, let's not forget I'm doing this for Thor."

"Thor?" Jane repeated in disbelief. "Since when have you cared about doing anything for Thor?"

"You have a point." Loki shrugged. "I do it for my own skin then - which Thor will have flayed from my back, should you come into harm while in my company."

"Hmm." Jane smoothed her hair back from her face. "Then tell me; if you're so worried, why did you leave me in the first place?"

"Why? Did you miss me?" He quipped.

"The silence was a blessing." She countered dryly. "And you're still not answering my question. Why did you leave? Just out of the blue like that?"

He shrugged. "I thought to teach you a lesson."

She raised an eyebrow in surprise. "So why did you come back?”

Loki pursed his lips as he studied her in silence. Then a wicked smile touched his lips. "Tell me, did you learn your lesson?"

Jane stared, disbelieving; the implication taking a moment to settle in.

"So you set me up?" She stepped backwards as the penny dropped, scrubbing her hands at the hot flush she could feel spreading across her face. "You - you set me in the path of that thing!"

"No." Loki replied smoothly. "I did not. I intended only to leave you alone - as you had asked. I had no idea that a marauder lay in wait."

"Bullshit!" She shrugged herself out of his coat and flung it back at him as the heat rose through her body. "You made a remark just before you left - wayward marauders retracing their footsteps!"

"Jane, that was a surmise. How could I have known it was an accurate one when I was with you the whole time - right by your side." He held out his palms in entreat. "For all the talent I have as a sorcerer, I cannot see through walls or around corners."

She had to give him the benefit of the doubt for that, Jane grudgingly accepted as she sucked in calming breaths. "So what was it then? How did you do it? By throwing out one of your illusions?"

Loki pressed his lips together, his expression giving away nothing. 

Jane searched his eyes, hoping she'd find some trace of emotion. "Now's not a good time to go quiet on me Loki." She added softly.

But he remained still as a statue and just as impassive. His blue-green eyes held steady on her own, waiting for her to do the talking.

"Thor warned me not to trust you." She began, her voice unsteady. "Right from the start. But my god, to do this? The way that creature looked at me… Like it wanted to .. Like it was going to…"

Loki looked away then, a muscle tensing in his jaw. Jane wondered if he felt shame - if he were capable of it. She dropped her head, fingers pressed against closed eyes. She couldn't get that creature's cruel stare out of her mind. And that it came from Loki's own imagination…

"You're right." She dashed a hand across her cheek, smudging angry tears. "You  _ are  _ a monster. That's the lesson I learnt from this."

"Well," Loki snapped at last. "I  _ have  _ tried to warn you."

He slipped into his coat and stepped past her, turning back to add. "Now if you're quite finished with drawing your conclusions, I suggest we press on."

"Is that.." Jane gaped as he walked away. "Is that all you have to say for yourself!"

Loki stopped in his tracks. Unmoving. Then she saw his shoulders rise and fall as if with a sigh. "What point is there in pleading innocence when you’ve already passed judgement? What defence can I give when my past speaks so clearly against me? I have revelled in the reputation I created for myself - how can I hope to alter anyone’s opinion of me now?" All these things he asked without turning around. "Clearly, you don't trust me, and that's fine. You'd be a fool if you did."

He moved on then, and she stared at his retreating back, suddenly unsure what to believe. Hadn't he all but invited her to accuse him?

"If you think I'm a fool," she muttered beneath her breath, reluctantly moving to catch up, "then you must believe your mother a fool. She's the one whose trust set you free."

He didn't reply, but she noted a falter in his step; a small hitch in his stride to prove her words had caught him off-guard.

The enemy of my enemy, she reminded herself, snatching up the discarded dagger she spied as she passed, silently adamant she wouldn't panic and drop it the next time she had call to use it.   
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

 

Thor held his stance as his father's war council discussed how best to make their move against the Dark Elves, but he did not speak another word. As he listened to the Allfather talk of throwing the whole of Asgard's might against Malekith's army, he closed his eyes, slow-burning anger coiling within him.

For all his scorn, the Allfather was doing exactly what he'd accused his own son of; reacting out of grief and desperation. He would lay waste to his entire army for an effort that gave no guarantee of Frigga's return.

There had to be another way.

With the Allfather's mind set, the meeting lasted only as long as it took him to declare his orders and set the wheels in motion. The army would move out.

A hand clapped Thor on the shoulder. He snapped his eyes open to find Volstagg standing before him. Thick fingers squeezed his shoulder. "Are you well?"

Thor offered his friend a smile. A nod. But could not bring himself to say a word.

Volstagg's eyes narrowed. "I know that look in your eye, Thor." He murmured low, so that the men who filed out of the room could not hear. "Would you be scheming, perchance?"

"You make me sound like my brother." Thor meant it as a joke, but his tone fell flat; the words hit too close to the truth.

"Indeed." Volstagg muttered. "Well, you know where to find me, should you need my assistance."

Thor nodded, clapping a hand on his comrade's shoulder as he moved away, his eyes now on his father who stood deep in discussion with Tyr, Captain of the Guard.

Tyr was dismissed as Thor approached, his eyes sliding away from the Crown Prince as they passed. Odin had told the council he had already sent guards to intercept Loki and Jane, but Thor knew that to be a lie. The order had just now been given - he had seen it in the set of Tyr's jaw; in the way he had refused to meet Thor's eyes.

That meant Thor still had time to reach them first, or persuade Odin to change his course.

"Father -"

"Oh, you _do_ have a tongue?" The Allfather's expression was tense and unforgiving as he turned to his son. "And here I thought sentiment had struck you dumb."

Thor swallowed hard. Such words were not usually delivered to the Crown Prince by the mouth of the King. He understood suddenly, where Loki had learnt his razor-edged insults. And how.

Forcing back a pang of sadness, he stepped forward. "Father, there is another way into Svartalfheim. The path you told me of - the one you urged me to lead Frigga and Jane through. It leads to Svartalfheim, does it not?"

"No."

Odin's denial echoed the room like the resounding thud of his staff, Gungnir. An authority that could not be argued. But still, Thor pressed on. "It does. I remember…"

"You remember nothing." Odin insisted. "That path is a _dark path_ , filled with many twists and turns. Most hidden by those who do not know how to seek them. The first turn - the one you would have taken - leads to the mountains, beyond the city. There, you would have been safe. But to try and find the path to Svartalfheim…" Odin shook his head. "No. I will not allow it."

"Tell me why!" Thor roared. Memories of their last argument - and how easily his father stripped him of his status and sent him tumbling to Earth - rose to his mind as he tried to temper the force of his frustration and despair.

Drawing himself up to his full height - even as he leant on his staff for support - Odin held himself steady and resolute. "If you take the wrong turn, it could lead you into Hel itself. And even _I_ will not dare tread there to bring you back."

"But Father, you told me yourself to take them through, and yet you gave no indication which path to take..." Thor faltered, broken by his father's unyielding will.

"No son." Odin turned away, the conversation closed. "I forbid it."

Thor held his tongue against further argument. He would prove his father wrong. He would find a way to reach Frigga without throwing every last Asgardian upon Malekith's wrath. He would find a way to save them all.

But he would need his brother's help.

**xxxx xoxox xxxx xox xxxx xoxox xxxx**

 

They walked in silence. Loki striding ahead, Jane rushing to keep up while keeping several steps between them so as to avoid conversation. Not that any words exchanged with Loki could go so far as to be described 'conversational' at the best of times - which made for another reason to avoid him.

This end of the palace felt ancient and abandoned. Unlike the light, open plazas of the main living areas, these corridors were grim and unloved. Darkness stretched into alcoves and beyond pillars. Torches lined the walls and threw out fiery light, but cast even longer shadows.

Jane shivered as she peered into them, apprehension a tight lump in her throat. Anyone could be watching them, waiting for them to pass before launching an ambush. And if that were to happen, could she rely on Loki to protect her from their assault, or would he simply save his own skin?

"Much as it pains you to bear my company, you might want to stay by my side - least we meet with your marauder."

So intent on staring into shadows, Jane nearly walked into Loki, who had stopped to await her approach. She stared blankly up at him before processing his words. "You mean, the one you invented?"

"Must we go over this again?" he sighed as they continued. "You know, I really miss how things used to be between us."

"Excuse me?" Jane stopped walking. "You mean with the way you would joke at my expense and demean me every chance you could get?"

"Is that what you think?" Loki sounded almost genuinely surprised. "I thought of it more as an exchange of wit. It's been so long since I've met someone who can keep up with me..."

"Uh huh." Jane muttered, disbelieving. She picked up their walk again. "Well whatever. Let's just get to wherever the Hell we're go-"

Then Loki was grabbing her arm and sweeping her towards the shadows, causing her to half-trip on her feet until he lifted her from them.

"What the hell Loki!"Jane pushed against him, mindful of the dagger she still clutched tight in one fist.

"Stop struggling you idiot! Someone's coming!"

His face was stern and determined and she held her tongue against any further admonishments until he planted her back on her feet. They stood within a dark and narrow alcove; unseen from the wide pillared corridor.

"Move along then." Loki said curtly as he shooed her towards the darkest corner of roughly-hewn stone and pushed himself into the space she'd just vacated.

 _Great. Stuck between a rock and a hard place._ Cursing beneath her breath, Jane fumbled to work one arm around Loki in order to hand back the dagger - least she find herself committing a clumsy murder-suicide in the darkness. With the weapon plucked neatly from her grasp, she pulled her arm back; both hands now curled into fists before her chest as she awkwardly tried to stop her body from having any more contact with the Trickster than necessary.

"Well if there's anyone out there, they'll see your pale face a mile away." She muttered into the back of his long leather coat; tired and fed up at being dragged around and pushed about.

"You're quite right." Loki whispered, and she wondered at the lightness of his tone until he turned so that she found her balled fists now pressed against the soft fabric at his chest; the sharp scents of leather, lanolin, and something crisp and neat and distinctly _Loki_ invading her nose. _Was that really necessary?_

It was cramped to say the least, but as she opened her mouth to protest he met her eyes with a shake of his head, one finger against his lips. Reluctantly she nodded, her fingers fumbling nervously against the soft wool of his tunic until he sighed and cupped his palms over them, holding them still. The situation was uncomfortable, to say the least, and for several long moments they stood in silent vigil, avoiding each other's gaze and awkward proximity.

Try as she might, Jane couldn't hear a thing outside of their breathing, and it wasn't long before a niggling suspicion began to grow within her head; maybe this was all just one of Loki's stupid games. She wouldn't put it past him to drag her off into this dark recess just for the pleasure of furthering her discomfort in his presence.

Convinced his caution was all a bluff, she began to tug her hands free of his grasp, with the thought that she might at least _try_ to wrap them around his lying throat..

And then at last, the echo of approaching footsteps. Many of them. Jane spared a glance to Loki, only to be met by his satisfied smirk. "See?" He mouthed silently, and she gritted her teeth, reminding herself there'd be plenty of time to smack the smartass from his face later - when she had room to take a decent swing.

The heavy ring of footsteps drew closer and Jane held her breath as she waited for the figures to come into sight; stretching up on the tips of her toes and finally needling Loki a little to one side in order to peer through the shadows beyond him.

"Why do we bother hiding, if Heimdall can scry us anywhere?" The question slipped out louder than she intended, and she caught Loki's disapproval as he pressed his lips together and shook his head.

Then he leant in so that his warm breath ghosted her cheek, his words a bare whisper. "I cast a cloaking spell as we ascended the dungeon stairs. It shields us from Heimdall's gaze, and will hold so long as no one sees us in the flesh."

She nodded tightly as Loki drew away. Then the footsteps took substance. An entire company of Einherjar soldiers flowed past; their yellow coats swishing softly as they marched, their steps brisk and purposeful. Jane grinned in relief and pushed against Loki, but his long fingers caught her wrists and held them tight; keeping her in place.

"Now is not the time for acting the fool." He snapped in a whispered rush. "Think about what you're doing."

"Are you out of your mind?" Jane twisted her wrists, frustrated at her ineffectual efforts to escape his grasp. "They can _help_ us!"

"Help us? They could have us both killed!" Loki hissed. "For treason!"

"You're being paranoid!" She scoffed, though her voice rose in alarm. "For what reason would they execute _me_?"

Loki winced and glanced over his shoulder, his stance suddenly tense and alert.

As the echo of briskly-paced footsteps reverberated against the walls, Jane's gaze dropped from the sharp angular features of Loki's profile to the long pale fingers that still held her fast within their cool grip. Hands made to wield a pen or a piano, she thought. Not a weapon.

Then she sucked in a breath and held it, matching his stillness as they waited in edgy trepidation for someone to inspect the shadows as they passed.

Thankfully, the soldiers marched on, unaware of the two fugitives pressed tight into the darkness. When their footfalls faded, Jane dragged her eyes up and away from the hands that held her own, releasing her breath with a shuddering sigh of relief.

With threat of their exposure gone, Loki released her and stepped back, giving her room to stretch her arms without the press of soft wool and hard leather against her.

"In future," he said suddenly, his tone conversational, "you might want to keep your voice down when we're trying to evade capture."

"Capture?" Jane jerked her head up, locking her gaze with his own. "Well forgive me for not knowing until now that we're on the run!"

"You're supposed to be smart." he pursed his lips, "I thought you would have worked it out for yourself by now."

"Hey, here's an idea." Jane fought to keep her voice low. "Perhaps you could stop treating me as if I should automatically know how things are run around here, and _explain_!"

Loki tilted his head to one side, his expression thoughtful. "Fair enough."

"And maybe you could try it without all the petty insults!" She continued, half-surprised that she'd just won his agreement on the last request.

"Might be pushing it there." He smiled. "I do so enjoy arousing your temper, Jane Foster." Dipping his head closer, Loki wet his lips with his tongue; teeth flashing behind a wicked smile. "You are so _deliciously_ feisty when you're angry."

And then he threw a hand up to her mouth, effectively smothering her fierce protest before it could escape her lips. "Calm yourself." He said with a soft chuckle. "I'll do as you wish. An explanation - without insult."

When he released her with a cautioning frown, she dragged a hand up to her neck, massaging away the goosebumps that had risen unbidden across her skin. "You're a sleaze." She stated resentfully.

"I'm an opportunist." He corrected, amusement dancing in his eyes. "In every sense of the word."

"Save it Loki." Jane closed her eyes for a moment, wishing Thor would hurry up and find them so she wouldn't have to be trapped alone with his crazy brother any longer. "Just get on with telling me why I shouldn't be running for the guards right now."

Loki gave her a long hard look. She wondered if, behind that inscrutable poker-face, he was ridiculing her inwardly. More than likely, she figured.

"The first thing I can tell you is that Frigga has indeed been taken from the Palace. This much I was able to uncover while searching for your Maurader. Furthermore, we can have no doubt Odin will by now be aware that you travel with me. That company of soldiers would have been sent to the dungeon to intercept us."

"But I've done nothing wrong!" Jane fumed.

"Really? You left Frigga in the midst of battle, and ran to free a prisoner. One who has committed the heinous crime of trying to follow in his foster-father's footsteps, I might add."

"You can't truly think to excuse what you -"

"Ah ah!" Loki held a silencing finger to his lips. "Let's not argue. You wouldn't want me to retract my promise and insult you again, would you?"

Jane pressed her lips into a thin line and held her tongue. "But Frigga told me to go to you! Not to fight the Maurauders - I kinda lied about that. She believed _you_ would lead us to safety!" She managed at last.

Loki hesitated, surprise springing to his eyes for just the barest moment before he had it blinked it away and compartmentalised. "Can you prove this?"

The curt question reminded Jane of every criminal drama she'd ever half-listened to, and she shook her head morosely, understanding dawning.

"Well then, if you cannot prove your claim, where do you think it leaves you?"

"Beneath a swinging axe?" She offered sickly.

"Precisely." Loki studied her face amid the shadows. Headstrong thing. She'd contest any accusation against her to the bitter end, but she lacked the ability to see the bigger picture.

"Surely you understand enough of Asgard's royal family by now to know this situation would present the Allfather with the perfect excuse to kill two pesky birds with one stone?"

Jane stared, wordless. "I don't understand."

"Yes you do Jane, _think_. The Allfather doesn't want a common mortal for the next Queen. Nor does he want me waiting in the shadows for another chance to seize the throne. Between us we have effectively presented him with the perfect excuse to be rid of us once and for all. And not even the mighty _Thor_ can contend him on charges of treason." His smile glittered in the near-darkness. "Now do you see where I get my ruthless cunning from?"

Jane opened her mouth to reply, and for a moment the words caught in her throat. "Surely Heimdall would know what really happened?"

"Perhaps. If he weren't too pre-occupied with trying to locate the enemy. Or maybe he swept the Queen with his gaze only long enough to see you leave her side in the midst of attack - and run straight to me." Loki tilted his head to one side, as if struck by a new thought. "Gosh, I wonder what _Thor_ would make of that?"

As Loki's insinuation sunk in, Jane's expression froze, aghast. "But that would look…. Thor would think…"

"Yes." Loki replied, and she could hear the satisfaction in his tone. "Indeed he would."

"Oh god!" She groaned into her palms and slumped back against the wall. "Oh god…"

"Look at it on the bright side." He continued cheerfully. "You no longer face an eternity of walking in floor-length Asgardian dresses, or the need for elaborate hair styling. Neither of which are your forte."

Jane lifted her face from her hands and shot him a fierce look, though it only encouraged him to smile wider. "Seriously Loki? Can you quit it for like, a moment?"

"I'm sorry." He offered in his most insincere voice. "I'm as horrified as you at the thought of Thor believing there's anything between us…"

Cringing, Jane closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall. After a few calming breaths, she recognised Loki's mischief-making for what it was. Of course Thor would never such believe a ridiculous scenario!

But still, her skin crawled at the thought.

Finally she opened her eyes to find Loki silently assessing her. "You said Frigga believed I could lead you to safety. _Why_?" His tone was suddenly sharp; inquisitive.

She forced herself not to shrink beneath his gaze. This was something she probably should have brought up well before now.

"There's a secret tunnel, or something, in the dungeons. Your mother told me to use it." She frowned, trying to remember exactly what Frigga had told her in those frantic moments before the Marauders burst through the golden doors. "Actually, she told me _we_ should use it - it was why she wanted me to free you."

Loki stared blankly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"She said you'd be able to find the way." She huffed impatiently. Then the rest of Frigga's instruction occurred to her, and she remembered why she hadn't told Loki sooner. "We just need Thor to break it open."

"And therein lies the problem." Loki curtly remarked. "Asides from the fact I have no idea what you're talking about, we don't happen to have Thor at our side right now, do we? And even if we did, an entire company of Einherjar stand between us and the dungeons."

"So why don't we just take our chances with Odin? We can try to explain..."

"Is that a joke?" He scoffed. "Do you think I have welcomed freedom from my cage only to be thrown into it once more?"

"Well stop treating me like an imbecile and come up with a plan yourself!" Jane exclaimed, her voice ringing off the walls.

"Fine. As you have obviously failed to notice, there is a door behind you." Loki stepped closer so that Jane's nose almost made acquaintance with his chest, and reached around to softly rattle a door knob behind her. "This alcove is an opening to a servant passageway. One of many within the palace walls, all interconnecting."

"Yeah that's great." She pushed him back a foot. "because cornered in a narrow alcove with you isn't bad enough - you have to get me lost within the palace walls as well."

"Don't be ridiculous." Loki admonished. "I know these passageways better than the staff. We will make our way to the kitchen where there is a servant door leading out of the palace."

"And then what?"

"And then we take the mountain path to Svartalheim, find Frigga for ourselves, and clear our names of this treason!" Loki stopped with a sigh. "Or clear _yours_ at least. I'm still going to be damned to the executioner's block no matter what I do."

Blanching at the casual manner of which he spoke of his own fate, Jane's voice lifted in surprise. "And why would you care for what happens to me?"

"I don't." He answered simply. "But I do not wish to be forever on the run from Asgard's might. If I'm destined for a cage, at least I can try to win imprisonment rather than execution - saving you may be of benefit to me one day when Thor sits upon the throne."

"Uh huh." Jane muttered, not altogether convinced of the plan.

"Now come on, I'll go through first."

Grasping Jane's waist, Loki made to shift her curtly out of the way so that he could sidle towards the door. It was a quick, seamless movement, one neither gave thought to until the passage door swung open, causing them both to jump in startlement.

"Loki!" A figure moved into the doorway. A towering blonde giant came into view. "Jane!"

"Thor!" Loki cried. And then he released Jane's waist with a soft push.

"It's not what you think." The trickster said, his tone placating, hands held before him in entreat. "She kissed me first."'

"What!" Jane screeched. And then she _did_ hit him. In their confined space, she brought up a fist and struck him square on the jaw. The force of it sent a jolt of pain up her arm, and if the situation were any less mortifying, she would have been proud of herself. Then she turned to Thor; a dozen denials scrambling for purchase upon her tongue. "There was no kiss!" she managed at last.

Even in the semi-darkness she could see Thor's expression remained stunned. She turned on her heel. "For god's sake Loki, tell him you were joking!"

"Ooh." Loki rubbed his jaw, feigning hurt. "Your woman is a feisty one, brother. I _like_ her."

Jane's jaw dropped as Loki turned his heated gaze upon her. It was all theatric, she struggled to remind herself. But as she scrubbed a hand across the back of her neck, angry and uncomfortable beneath Loki's lavish grin and Thor's scrutiny, she felt suddenly like an object of sibling rivalry.

"No." Jane whispered sickly. "It's not like that at all."

"She's right Thor." Loki purred, glancing between them to await their relief before continuing. "It was _I_ who laid the first kiss. She delivered me the second."

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Furious, Jane caught Loki's gaze in the semi-darkness and held it with a fierce desperation that silently begged him to recant his words. But the trickster merely returned a grin, his eyes glittering with mischief.

She glanced quickly to Thor and the breath hitched in her throat at the indecision in his expression. Could he really believe his brother's ridiculous insinuations?

"Jane," Thor began, "I do not want to believe my father's suggestion that you have been won over by Loki's charm, but... I fail to understand why you have released him, why you travel together, and why you hide from Heimdall's sight?"

"Thor!" She cried. "Come on, how could you think that I would ever…"

The words stopped on Jane's tongue as she thought of Loki's earlier insinuation - of how questions would be raised as to why she had freed him. Just what suggestions had Odin made, she wondered, to facilitate Thor's doubt in her?

"I could never do such a thing!" She tried again, outrage mounting. "Loki is… He's a _monster_ for crying out loud!"

A _monster_. Jane regretted using the word as soon as it flew from her mouth. Loki deserved it, of course. It was the truth! Still, as the echo of her outcry faded, she became aware of the heavy silence that hung between the three of them. Not even a breath stirred the air.

"I'm sorry," Jane murmured, vehemence turning to ash in her mouth. "I just..."

Loki blinked and lifted his chin higher, drawing backwards as he straightened his shoulders. "Don't flatter yourself. It takes more than your petty words to wound me."

And then he was snapping his attention to Thor. "I suppose you'll be happy to return me to my cell?"

Thor glanced from one to the other; perplexed. Finally, he said with some reluctance, "I've come to seek your help. To bring our mother home."

Loki raised a brow in surprise. "Surely Odin has sent his warriors to find her? Why are you not among them?"

"The Allfather will see every last drop of Asgardian blood spilt in effort to assault Malekith's own stronghold. But there is another way into Svartalfheim, and for that I need your help."

Loki's expression was guarded; distrustful.

Thor continued. "Jane is not safe in our company. It's best we find a way to return her home, then search for Frigga ourselves."

Jane perked up. "That sounds -"

"Ridiculous Thor." Loki scoffed. "There is no time. Nor is there a safe way for your mortal to reach Midgard except for the Bifrost. Do you truly think Heimdall will let Jane pass if we ask kindly enough?"

"Of course not." Thor agreed reluctantly. "Father accuses Jane of treason."

He paused as Loki gave Jane a pointed look, to which she sucked in a breath and looked away with a shake of her head.

"Already he has sent guards to search for you." Thor finished with a frown, clearly perplexed.

"Yes, they passed us shortly before your…" Loki paused to watch Jane until, sensing eyes upon her, she looked up to meet his solid gaze. Then with a quick turn of his lips he flashed a malicious grin and added, "...untimely interruption."

"Quit it!" Jane hissed, before quickly turning to Thor. "They're the reason we ended up hiding in this alcove. The _only_ reason."

Thor nodded, after a beat. "The Palace is in lockdown - soon there will be no servant entrance or aqueduct unguarded until you are found."

"So we take these passageways now - right now." Loki urged. "Then we find a skiff, escape the city and head to the mountains. From there, I know of a hidden path into Svartalfheim. We _must_ reach Frigga before it's too late."

"Now hold on." Thor boomed. "Do you know something of why Malekith has taken her? And how would you glean such knowledge?"

"We found the body of a Dark Elf." Loki pressed his lips into a bitter smile. "Even an idiot such as yourself can surely determine the cause of their attack. They want the darkness that resides within the Queen."

Thor ignored Loki's insult and pressed on. "And what do you know of this darkness, Loki?"

The trickster hesitated. "Now is not the time. If Heimdall had his eyes turned upon you when you came upon us, he will know of our location by now. We must reach a skiff quickly."

"There is another way." Thor interrupted. "Surely you recall it - in the dungeon? It is a labyrinth, from Father's account, but it's likely our only hope."

Loki frowned. "You and Jane have both mentioned this path, and yet I know nothing of it. How can that be?"

"Jane knows of it?" Thor's voice rose as he looked to Jane in surprise.

"And this is where my explanation about why I freed Loki comes in." The words tumbled from Jane's lips in a rush of relief. "You see, your mother told me -"

"We have no time for your excuses." Loki silenced Jane with a wave of his hand, as if swatting a fly. She shot him an indignant scowl, which he ignored. "The guards descend upon us - I feel it in my bones. Whatever this path is, we must go to it - and quickly."

"Is there a servant passage to the lower floor?" Thor asked.

Loki nodded. "Of course. But little good it will do us now. And as you said yourself, soon there will be guards at every conceivable exit."

"Hmm." Thor's face was unreadable. "But they will not expect you to return to the dungeons. Even if father suspects you might use the dark path, he knows only Mjolnir can break its seal. As soon as he discovers I have disobeyed his command, he will know what I mean to do, but for now -"

"Asides from the fact I have no recollection of this dark path you speak of," Loki interrupted, "surely Heimdall already knows you have found us and has given warning - even as we speak?"

"He knows, yes." Thor began, his voice heavy with reluctance. "I told him myself. But he will not have yet given warning"

"What?" Loki blinked. "But he swore an oath - do you mean to tell me I was not the only King he would betray? Or have you come here to betray _us_?"

Thor frowned. It felt to him as if a rift had opened up, with Loki and Jane on one side, and he on another, and he was desperate suddenly to bridge that gap. "I am here to aide you, brother. As I am here to aide Jane. She, of all people, is innocent in all of this."

"So now we stage a coup against the Allfather." Loki arched an eyebrow in disbelief. "I never thought I'd see the day."

"Heimdall understands what's at stake - for both Frigga and the entire realm, if we follow the Allfather's plan. He will hand himself over to the guards soon enough for his part in this treason. But for the moment we have a window of opportunity."

"To get to the dungeons without being caught by the guards who are searching for us?" Jane asked bleakly.

Thor offered her a wan smile. "Precisely."

"And travel through some kind of labyrinth that could lead us Norns-know-where?" Added Loki.

Thor met Loki's scepticism with a wide smile, and he clasped his shoulders in sudden camaraderie. "One more adventure brother, for old time's sake?"

Loki snorted; peeling Thor's arm off of him. "And how do you propose we begin this adventure, given that we're currently trapped in an alcove, with two hundred Einherjar scouring the palace to find us?"

Jane turned upon Thor, eyes lit with an idea. "Can't you just pretend we're your prisoners and march us down to the cells?"

"They'll never believe it - I've defied father too many times." Thor reached out and cupped a hand to Jane's cheek. "Especially as far as you are concerned."

Jane placed a hand over Thor's own and gave it a squeeze. His words made her feel both exhilarated and terrified, and she bit her lip against a nervous smile.

Beside them, Loki bounced on his feet impatiently. "Really not the time for this." He interrupted crisply. "Window of opportunity, remember?"

"Do you have a plan then?" Jane closed her eyes and leant in to Thor's touch; wishing for not the first time that Loki could simply…. Go away.

"Actually," he snapped, "I do."

And then he grabbed Jane roughly and tugged her towards him; away from Thor's grasp. She heard a clink of something metallic, and looked down to find a pair of rune-inscribed handcuffs fastened tight around her wrists.

As Thor stepped forward with a roar, Loki shoved Jane behind him and turned to meet him. Another clink, and Thor also wore a pair of cuffs upon his wrists. Conjured - it seemed - from thin air.

"Tada!" Loki's face lit with a wicked smile. "Well, it looks like you're both _my_ prisoners now."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: I really enjoyed writing the scenes Heimdall shared with Odin and Sif in this chapter. It was a nice break to take on a different tone, away from the wit of Loki. Also…. Ravens!

 

"Loki! What the… what the hell are you -"

Jane swallowed the rest of her sentence as Loki's features seemed to ripple and distort. Wisps of yellow-green light began to snake around his body, the tendrils growing thicker and brighter until his body seemed consumed by an eldritch glow; so bright she had to blink away. When she cautiously opened her eyes, she found a new form had settled upon the trickster.

The dark prince now stood before her in the full dress of an Einherjar soldier. Burnished gold armour and a yellow cape replaced woollen tunic, leather coat and trousers. He bore a shield upon one arm and held a spear in the other, and whether they were real or illusion, Jane didn't care to find out. On his head he wore the crested helm of an Aesir warrior, and beneath it his gaunt features had shifted so that he now appeared full-faced, battle-scarred and completely unlike Loki.

Jane had seen the trickster transform himself before - in the cell when he altered his appearance just enough to seem lost and full of regrets. But this - this was something else completely, and as much as it horrified her that he had turned the tables on them, she couldn't help but feel deeply curious about such an obvious and inarguable display of… magic.

From beneath this stranger's face, Loki smiled. "Please dear, resist the urge to touch me. We wouldn't want the illusion to break." He turned then to Thor, who had been struggling against the cuffs, his expression determined and fierce. "I think you can be next."

That same eery glow that had engulfed Loki, now consumed Thor. Jane took a step back as the Thunderer's body seemed to expand and shrink and contort, the light surrounding him becoming brighter and brighter until the alcove was bathed in its brilliance.

When the light winked out, fiercely spiked metal armour over top of worn and patch-worked cloth now replaced the finely-worked black leather, silver armour and red cape she had come to know so well. His handsome face shifted into something ugly and deeply pockmarked. Although Thor did not bear the characteristics of the marauder Jane had encountered, her stomach rolled uncomfortably and she sucked in a gasp to see what Loki had done to him - for all that it was just an illusion.

Thor tested his voice with a cough that came out sharp and clear. "It's a clever plan, I grant you. But what foolishness is this Loki?" He held out gnarled, battle-scarred hands and nodded towards the cuffs. "If we are on the same side, why do you bind us with real cuffs?"

"Are we on the same side?" Jane shrank beneath the weight of Loki's gaze; still piercing even beneath the guise of someone else's face.

"You ask if I betray you?" Loki smiled. "Oh, sweet Jane, how naive of you to think I wouldn't."

And then a strange tingling began to work its way through her body as it became her own turn to wear an illusion. Lifting her hands before her eyes, she watched with disbelief at how they seemed to change; growing larger and thicker. Like the hands of a man. Through the light she could see her arms contort and grow dense and muscular. Her body felt charged with static. And then the light was engulfing her and she had no choice but to close her eyes…

"Now," she heard Loki say, "I think it's time I return you to your cells."

 

xxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxx

 

"What news have you of Loki and the mortal?"

Aware of Heimdall's approach, Odin spoke without turning, his eyes on the damaged city that stretched out before him. In one hand he held a red velvet pouch. The other, a handful of grains retrieved from within it, which he sprinkled upon the ledge for his ravens to feast.

The gatekeeper halted at his King's side. "Loki still holds a shield against my Sight."

Cocking his head, Odin considered Heimdall's words. Then he lifted his gaze from the horizon to meet the guardian's amber eyes. "And why do I sense Loki is not the only one concealing the truth?"

Heimdall's stoic expression held steady beneath the quiet accusation in the Allfather's words, but his hesitation grew long enough to add weight to his suspicions.

"There was a moment when the cloaking spell dropped." He said at last, his voice as steady and unwavering as his amber gaze. "I saw them, but I do not know where they were. Loki restored the shield before I could gauge their surroundings."

Once upon a time, Odin would have taken Heimdall for his word and thought nothing of it. But now… Now he couldn't help but wonder if the Gatekeeper's loyalty lay with the King as he was sworn, or with the King's sons?

"And what of Thor's whereabouts?" Odin said at last. "Tell me of him at least."

Heimdall gazed beyond him, his golden irises strangely shifting as he used his near-omniscient sight to seek out the Crown Prince. "He too, is obscured from my Sight."

"Very well." Odin said slowly. "So he has sought out his brother. With so many to shield, Loki won't be able to deflect your gaze for long. His strength will begin to wane. If nothing else, they cannot go far without being seen by someone. The spell will drop. Be ready."

Heimdall nodded, but Odin had already turned back to his ravens.

After the Gatekeeper left, Odin reached into his grain pouch once more. As the ravens shifted closer, he instructed the first to search the palace. The second, he sent to watch after Heimdall.

One could never be too sure. Or too trusting.

 

xxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxx

 

With Thor at her side and Loki at her back, Jane retraced her steps to the dungeons with heavy feet. She was so damned angry! At Loki, at herself, and even at Thor - although she knew that was unfair. Thor had tried to break himself free of the cuffs. He'd threatened to wrap his bound hands around his brother's lying throat and choke the life out of him for his betrayal. But Loki had laughed and told him to take his best swing.

That was where the enchantment of the cuffs came in, so it turned out. While he wore them, Thor could not so much as lift his hands against anyone.

"Relax Odinson." Loki had sighed. "I mean you and Jane no harm. I merely prefer to work on my own. Now just fasten Mjolnir to your waist so I can work a concealment upon it, and we can be on our way."

And Thor was given no choice but to concede. However grudgingly he did so.

Jane wondered dismally if Loki had planned this betrayal all along. Had he been biding his time, waiting for Thor to find her? And where had these handcuffs even come from? A pocket dimension within his… pocket? How could it even be possible?

Disguising them as marauders so that he could march them right past the guards, lock them in the cells and be free himself to go where ever he pleased… That was clever, she had to admit. Although she wasn't sure how he expected Thor to agree to use Mjolnir to break the dark path's seal, once they reached it.

"Jane, if you keep this pace, we won't reach the dungeons until Ragnarok."

"Well perhaps you should've given me longer legs!" She said irritably as Loki's complaint brought her mind back into the present.

For all that she appeared to be taller and muscular, she could feel her slight human body, and her real limbs could do nothing to match an Aesir's stride. And while she seemed to wear the menacing attire of a marauder, that too was a trick - she could still feel that godforsaken dress catching her ankles as she walked.

"It's an illusion dear." Loki sighed at her back. "I can't alter your physiology. Although wouldn't it be so much more amusing if I could?"

"Urgh! I wish you would stop calling me dear!" Jane clenched her teeth against a string of insults that hovered on her tongue and forced herself to walk faster; taking care not to brush against Thor who kept pace beside her, least the illusion fade. He had broken the enchantment three times already in effort to attack his brother, and each time Loki restored it, he made Thor's appearance more horrifying.

She snuck a sidelong glance at the Thunderer; hoping to gauge his thoughts from behind his marauder's facade. His face bore a scowl of fury and had done so since Loki had laid the guise upon him. But he gave away nothing, and strode on with his eyes forward.

"Don't you want to know what I'd turn you into?"

Loki's question cut through her musings. His tone was upbeat. No doubt pleased with himself for trapping them both so effectively. Briefly, Jane imagined garroting him with her handcuffs. She shot another look towards Thor, wondering if she could signal the idea. But he kept his gaze fixed ahead.

"Here, I'll give you a clue." Loki continued cheerily; oblivious. "I'd turn Thor into a frog to start with. He'd make a fine Frog Prince, don't you think? We could call him Throg!"

Garroting him wouldn't work, Jane decided. He'd probably still find a way to continue talking. No, he was like a small child whining incessantly for attention. She didn't know much about kids, but she figured if she wanted to shut him up she'd have to answer his stupid goddamned question.

"Fine. Go on... What would you turn me into?" Jane muttered tightly. She wondered if he'd be kind. He seemed amiable enough for the moment.

"A fly." Loki deadpanned.

Jane stopped in her tracks, causing Loki to quickly sidestep to avoid colliding into her back.

"Okay, that's enough from you!" She hissed, spinning to face him. "One more stupid word from your mouth and I swear… I'll break this illusion as soon as I see a guard, and you'll find yourself…"

Loki's laughter drove overtop of her words. "Locked in a cell next to you? But wouldn't that be fun?"

"Jane's right. That's enough." Thor interceded. "We're wasting time. Loki you know it will be folly to lock us up out of spite. You should not attempt to rescue mother alone."

"What makes you think I care for rescuing Frigga?" Loki scoffed. "I mean to get you out of my way, but where I go from there is my own business."

"Oh look, can we not go down this road again?" Jane's protest ricocheted off the walls, but in that moment she didn't care who might hear. She was done with this casual disregard to the few who might possibly care for him.

Loki frowned and looked around him, uncomprehending. "I'm sorry, down what road?"

Jane stared hard, trying to decide if he was toying with her or not. "It's just a figure of speech."

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, small smile touching his lips, and she realised he had been toying with her. Yet again.

"Is everything a joke to you? Are you so damned adamant that you hate everyone, you'll deny feelings for your own mother?"

"She's not my - "

"Stop!" Thor's roar cut through Loki's protest and against Jane's expectation, the trickster bit his lip, clamped his mouth shut on his words and turned cold glittering eyes upon his brother; his words held in check.

For a moment, the two stared at each other in icy silence, until Thor said in a voice that cracked with emotion, "With mother's life in Malekith's grasp, we cannot afford to stand here arguing. Our first priority is to slip past the guards and reach the dungeons. Whatever happens after that… We'll deal with when the time comes."

"Indeed we will." Loki said tightly.

"It will be alright Jane." Thor turned to her and offered a reassuring smile. Or so it was supposed to be. But Loki's illusion was too convincing, and she couldn't help but nod quickly and blink away from the discomfort of his teeth - which appeared filed to dagger points.

Angry, she swept her eyes to Loki, and caught the small smile that flashed upon his lips as he considered their exchange. He relished every last little bit of mayhem he caused, and she opened her mouth to say as much.

"Leave it Jane." Thor cautioned with a small shake of his head. "There'll be time afterwards for Loki to account for his actions."

A short bark of laughter sounded from behind, and the chains affixed to their cuffs shook as Loki beckoned them onwards. Like a herd of cattle.

"Well if everyone's ready," he chirped, "let's move on."

 

xxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxx

 

The weight of betrayal did not sit comfortably upon Heimdall's shoulders. The Allfather trusted him with the safety of the realm itself - for all the good it had done them today. Now with Loki and Jane sought as fugitives, Odin had ordered the Bifrost closed until they were found.

He was Gatekeeper of the Bifrost and, true to his sworn duty, he would not allow anyone to pass the rainbow bridge until the curfew was lifted.

Instead, he was allowing Thor to escape Asgard through a secret means. And not just Thor, but Loki and Jane along with him - the very people the palace soldiers searched for as the rest of the Einherjar readied themselves for war against Malekith.

But Thor's logic had been sound - more so than that of the King himself. For all that he didn't want to trust Loki, his help in finding the secret pathway into Svartalfheim would give them the element of surprise against the Dark Elves, and lend greater odds to their success in retrieving Frigga than a full scale invasion.

Odin would be able to see this for himself, were he not so overcome by grief and wounded pride.

Exhaling a weighty breath, Heimdall leaned forward in his seat and cupped his hands around his tankard of ale. But restless thoughts made for a restless body, and a moment later he was leaning back and staring out of the tavern window; his gaze resting upon the battle-damaged street beyond the glass.

"Something troubles you, Gatekeeper?"

Heimdall looked up from his tankard to find Sif standing before him, her smile warm and eyes questioning. He smiled, thinking to shrug off her concern. "Something beyond the matters of invasion and imminent war, do you mean?"

"Well yes, that's what I was getting at." Sif took a seat opposite him at the table, her hands wrapped around her own tankard. "Volstagg told me some of what went on in the war council."

Heimdall raised an eyebrow but said nothing, instead choosing to lift his drink to his lips while he considered her words. Sif was one of Thor's closest, most trusted companions. She knew him well enough to guess he was up to something, and she was likely surprised and unhappy about not being involved in his plan.

"Thor is going after Loki and Jane, isn't he?" The raven-haired shield maiden pressed. "I have heard whispers that Odin seeks out Thor, but he is nowhere to be found. Strangely, it is not yet common knowledge. Stranger still, no one has informed us."

Heimdall knew that Sif spoke of herself and the Warriors Three, and as he placed his tankard upon the table, his fingers rapped a beat against it while he considered his answer. "There is little you can do, Lady Sif. Best your take rest while you can. You will be needed in defence of Asgard once the Bifrost is repaired and the army sent out to the dark realm."

"The Bifrost is in need of repair?" Sif frowned. "How so? Did the dark elves not begin their attack until they'd reached the city itself?"

"It was struck as I tried to raise the energy shield. The central control unit has taken damage. Technicians work on it as we speak, but for now the army must wait."

Sif nodded as she gazed beyond him. Heimdall knew her mind was back on Thor, and for that he pitied her. All within Asgard who knew the Prince knew also of the Lady Sif. They had been close childhood friends, and remained so through the centuries. Most believed the Norns had chosen them for each other, and that in time they'd come to realise it for themselves. And they may well have - were it not for Thor falling to Midgard and landing in the lap of Jane Foster.

"And when he finds Loki and the mortal - what then?" Sifs eyes burned furiously into Heimdall's own. "Why is he not going after Frigga? Or is Thor's brain so clouded by that mortal, he thinks only to save her from his brother?"

Relaxing his grip upon his drink, Heimdall leaned back in his seat and scrubbed a hand across his face. He wanted to involve Thor's friends as little as possible - for their own sake. But he could see a look in Sif's eyes that reminded him much of Thor when he was thinking to do something reckless…

"What I'm about to tell you is treason of the highest order." Heimdall began softly, as he leant in towards the young warrior. "If you do not wish to hear this, say so now, shieldmaiden."

Sif did not baulk for a moment. She grinned. "Go on."

"Thor has learnt of a dark path that leads to Svartalfheim, and seeks Loki's help to lead him through it."

"Why would Loki care for helping Thor?" Sif scoffed, making no show of hiding the hate she felt for the dark prince. "That lying scumbag would just as likely lead him to his death."

"I too, have little faith in Loki's love of his brother." Heimdall agreed. "But I do have faith in his love of Frigga. For all that he might try to pretend otherwise - even to himself."

"And this is enough? This is enough to trust the trickster?"

"No." Heimdall shook his head. "It is not. But it will have to do."

Sif sat back and took a swig of her drink. And another. Then, wiping a hand across her mouth, she placed her empty tankard on the table. "Surely Loki, for all his tricks, cannot get them to Svartalfheim before the Bifrost is repaired and the army deployed? They will need help. Our help."

The gatekeeper could see by the determined set of her jaw, that Sif would be difficult to dissuade. "A small group can do nothing to halt an entire army. And Thor would not wish for you to fight your own. Success would mean exile, failure would mean death. Neither of these are suitable fates for you, my Lady."

"Then what? What can we do? Sit in a tavern and drink?" Pushing back her chair, Sif rose to her feet, one hand already at the sword on her hip. "No. I shall not sit idle while Thor - "

"Sit down!" Heimdall hissed, eyeing two Einherjar soldiers who had just entered the doors. "Do not bring us to the attention of those who search for our prince."

Seeing Heimdall's gaze fall behind her, Sif resisted the urge to look over her shoulder and sank slowly back to her seat. "Then tell me there are glad tidings to be had in this, gatekeeper, or I shall walk calmly from this place and search the palace myself."

"Thor has found Loki and Jane. This I saw. And more than that." Heimdall leant in, but not so much so as to look as if he were conspiring. "Loki has cast illusions over them, disguising them as marauders and himself as a guard, to lead them back to the dungeons unhindered."

"The dungeons? Why?"

"That is where the dark path is. Concealed in the dungeons with an enchantment only Mjolnir can break, and only Loki knows the way through."

Sif thought upon Heimdall's words, tracing a fingertip across the table's wood grain as she did so. "How can there be a portal here within the palace, without anyone knowing? And where does it lead?"

"It has been concealed for many centuries. Since Loki became lost in it as a child."

"Lost in it?" Sif's eyes widened in alarm. "And Thor now expects him to act as guide? How can he be so foolish?"

For a moment, Heimdall smiled. There were not many who could get away with talking of Thor in such a manner. Sif was one of the few. "Loki was never lost. That is only the story that was told - even to him. The truth is that he has always walked the dark paths, and although this is one of the most dangerous of all - bearing branches like Yggdrasil itself - Loki knows them all."

"I suppose that would explain why he would disappear for days, leaving us to enjoy our play without his meddling and mischief." Sif crossed her arms across her chest, her expression angry. "And there we thought he was just pouring over the great dusty tomes of the library, the sneaky little - "

"And often he was." Heimdall interrupted. In that moment he remembered the pity he once felt for the child Loki had been. The boy had never found acceptance amid Thor's friends. If it was not curiosity that had driven him to the dark paths, it was loneliness.

"One day, Loki found himself on the path to Nornheim. It was an adventure he'd taken many times before. But on this occasion, he came to the attention of the Norn Queen, Karnilla, who took the boy hostage and thought to use him as a bargaining chip against Odin. You may remember the frantic search that was carried out when Loki was missing for several days?"

"It may ring a bell…" Sif frowned into the middle-distance. "I may have felt concerned for the whelp myself. Truth be told."

"You were." Heimdall smiled. "For all that you claimed to hate him, you were one who searched for him the hardest."

"We had fought, before he disappeared. I said a few terrible things to him…" Sif admitted reluctantly. "I may have felt some responsibility for his disappearance."

"Well, that is of no matter now. Odin found them and defeated her. When he brought Loki back, he sealed the entrance and cast a spell to make him forget."

"Why make him forget if he could not break the seal anyway?" Sif wondered aloud.

"Because Karnilla had cast her own enchantment over the boy. One that even Odin could not break. One that promised to turn Loki against us all, in due time. The best Odin could do was erase his memories, in hope that would be enough to break Karnilla's hold on him."

"And that brings me back to the question of; how can Loki lead them through a path he has forgotten?" Sif felt a restless need to go after them herself. Surely Thor could do with another set of eyes to watch his brother on this fool journey. And it had been so long since they'd had a good adventure.

"He will remember." Heimdall said grimly. "No memory is ever truly lost, however deep it may be buried."

"He will betray Thor" Sif insisted. The call to go after them stronger now than ever.

"He will try." Heimdall admitted. "But he is the only hope Frigga has."

 

xxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxx

 

High above Heimdall and Lady Sif, a raven perched upon a rafter, listening with interest to the conversation below. Loki had cast a disguise upon himself and his companions. That was useful information, the creature knew. So was the knowledge that they now made their way to the dark path.

Having heard enough, the raven took flight, swooping down from the rafters and out an open window, as swift and silent as any good spy. The Allfather would be pleased with this information.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters have been uploaded here previously, but I deleted them after a long writing hiatus and longer re-edit of this fic caused me to make a large alteration to an event of a later chapter. I'm now reuploading those edited chapters as I prepare to upload the newest chapters I've written. :)
> 
> Original chapter note: I hope the way in which I've brought Thor into the group, alongside Loki's use of illusion-casting, hasn't damaged the feel of the story so far. I did enjoy writing just Loki and Jane, and bringing another character into the mix is taking some getting used to - I feel like I'm suddenly trying to juggle three balls at once and I've never been particularly good at juggling...

 

With Loki walking behind her and Thor marching at her side, Jane felt like a yoyo on a string. If she wasn't breaking into a jog to match Thor's great stride, Loki was yanking her back via the line of chain affixed to her cuffs.

"You know, for someone who complained about my pace a little while ago, you're the one dragging your feet now." She observed dryly as he began to lag again.

"Hmmph."

Raising a brow, she glanced over her shoulder. "Is that all you have say for yourself? No witty rejoinder?"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Thor muttered, shooting her a sideways grin.

Jane's returning smile faltered as she caught another sight of Thor's teeth- now appearing as blackened stumps. Loki had been playing with his illusion again. The spiteful bastard.

Forcing the smile back into place, she averted her eyes and silently vowed she'd find her own revenge against Loki yet.

Behind them, the trickster stumbled, catching himself before the misstep became a full-frontal collision with the ground.

Poetic justice, she thought. But Thor was troubled by Loki's blunder, and slowed his pace.

"Are you well, brother?"

"Of course." Loki snapped. "My foot caught."

"On what?" Jane stared at the smooth marble floor stretched out before them.

Following her gaze, Thor drew to a halt, his expression grim. "Loki it is not like you to lose your footing. Tell me what ails -"

"Fool! Turn around and shut your gaping mouth." Loki sucked in a breath, drawing himself to his full height with concentrated effort. "Keep walking. There are guards ahead."

Thor refused to budge, and Jane had the sense these two were no strangers to disagreement. She wondered who would stand their ground the longest; eyes locked together and lips pressed into a grim line. By the strain on Loki's face, she figured he wouldn't be standing much longer in the literal sense.

Sparing a glance down the corridor, she saw two yellow-cloaked guards approaching from the opposite end. "I hate to say Loki's right but… perhaps we should continue this later?"

The dark prince snapped his attention from Thor and delivered Jane a stony glare. "You're both drawing unwanted attention, gaping like a pair of fish. Now is it too much to ask for you to turn around and start walking before this entire ruse collapses?"

"It seems it's time to put your spell-casting to the test, brother." Thor answered finally, and Jane released a slow breath as he turned and took the lead once more.

"The illusion will hold, so as long as physical contact is not made." Loki's voice was stretched thin and focused.

"Are you sure they won't see through this?" Jane bit her lip, wishing she could stuff the words back in her mouth. She could almost hear Loki's taunts already.

"Relax." Thor murmured beside her. "If there is one thing you must trust of Loki, it's his talent for trickery."

Jane bit her lip, thinking of the other Maurauder he'd conjured. He had almost convinced her the creature had been real - almost convinced her of his innocence in the matter. But now, seeing how great his talent was for these illusions… How could she have been such a fool to believe he was capable of anything other than spite and trickery?

As they drew closer to the Einherjar, a nervous flush rolled across Jane's skin. Fearing the guards would see through her disguise to the guilt and deceit stamped all over her skin, she ducked her head and forced her trembling legs to continue their steady pace - even as every instinct screamed for her to turn and run.

"You needn't fret so much." Loki said crisply after the guards swept past with a curt nod. "Honestly Thor, your woman is like a frightened bird - I simply don't know how you can endure her."

"She's strong in ways you will never be."

Humbled by the steadfast certainty in Thor's response, Jane gave a shy lopsided smile. But the weight of Loki's gaze at the back of her head caused her to glance over her shoulder.

"Well, let's hope you're right then." Loki shot her a cool enigmatic smile, despite the weary strain in his eyes. "If she's to survive what's to come."

"The Allfather will not harm Jane." Thor countered, and Jane wondered how he could not hear the surety in Loki's words. "If you lock us in the dungeon, it will only prove to him that you held her against her will. He'll believe you kept her to lure me, and then used us to make your escape."

"Oh! And wouldn't that be the easiest lie to sell?" Loki snapped bitterly. "Trust Loki, to do such a thing."

"It's not looking like much of a lie right now, is it?" Jane interrupted, giving her cuffs a rattle as she walked. "You know, I was almost willing to believe there could be some small flicker of good in you Loki, but then you pulled that stunt with the marauder, and I realised you're just -"

"What?" Thor stopped walking and swung around to Loki. "What is this? Are you in league with them now?"

"Of course not." Loki scoffed. "It's a simple misunderstanding between Jane and I. In actual fact…" He tilted his head and pinned Jane with a hard stare. "It serves as further example of how ready people are to expect the worst of me."

Jane narrowed her eyes but couldn't form a response. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to berate him - to have Thor know how his brother left her, and laid a monster in her path. But the resignation in his words struck her with sudden doubt, and she could only stare like a fool. Unsure, again, of what was truth or lie.

"Jane?"

Thor's soft inquiry broke through her gaping silence. She dragged her eyes away from Loki's with a shake of her head. Guilty or innocent, there was no sense mulling over it now.

"I'm sorry. We're wasting time." She tugged on the chain to get their little convoy moving again. "Let's just go before someone else comes along."

 

xxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxx

 

By the time the great golden doors of the dungeon loomed into view, Loki's efforts to hold himself upright were becoming more pronounced. Although he took care to keep his step, Jane couldn't help but wonder if he'd collapse before they found the portal.

Thor on the other hand, strode on, grim-faced and oblivious; encased in his own thoughts.

"Do you hear that?" Loki stopped suddenly, causing Jane and Thor to jerk on their chains.

Thor's scowl darkened as he swung around to face him, "What game are you playing at now, Loki?"

"It's no game." The trickster held up his hands in entreat. "I heard a sound. Like a flurry of wings."

Jane shrugged, wondering why a bird loose in the palace could be of any importance. But her eyes darted towards the shadowy pillars that lined the wide sweeping corridor; finding little comfort in the over-abundance of space.

Anything could be hiding in the shadows. Watching them.

Then her eyes fell upon the creature, perched on a window sill. "There!" She pointed. "It's just an ordinary bird."

"No." Thor said softly, following her outstretched finger. "It's one of father's ravens."

A wary look passed between the brothers. Loki pulled himself upright as he unwrapped the chain from his right hand and held it out to Thor. "Don't move." Then he stepped slowly towards the bird.

"Stay right there, little one." Loki's tone was beguilingly gentle as he stretched one hand slowly before him. "Just stay… right…"

With a sharp caw, the bird launched into the air and flew out the window, arching up towards the spires and out of sight.

"Damn!" Loki's hands clenched into fists as he turned back to them, and Jane watched in fascination as his illusion shifted and danced across his skin with effort to remain in place.

"How could he find us?" Thor demanded, unmindful of Loki's struggles. It was a question that seemed aimed more at himself than anyone else. "What gave us away to his spies?"

"Heimdall." Loki gave Thor a pointed look. "He must have told the Allfather of our whereabouts."

"No, he gave me his word that he wouldn't -"

"And he gave word to Odin that he'd serve his King, you idiot. Which oath do you think he owes most loyalty to?" Loki gave a bitter laugh then, and shook his head. "Actually no, you're right. Heimdall has ever been loyal to you. Regardless of whomever sits on the throne."

Thor pressed his lips into a grim line, but did not argue the point.

"Does it matter?" Jane interrupted. "The point is, we've been made. So let's just make a run for -"

"Halt! Stop right there!"

Jane jumped as the booming voice reverberated off the walls. A woman had turned in from an adjoining corridor, her face a mask of anger as she strode briskly towards them.

"Oh. This will be fun." Loki muttered; taking a backwards step that bought him just behind Jane.

"Are you hiding behind me Loki?" Jane's voice carried a nervous edge.

Loki didn't reply, and she took a sideways step away from him as she glanced over her shoulder; noting first his withering stare, and then the exhausted sag to his shoulders. Despite her misgivings, she couldn't help but feel a stab of concern. "The energy required to maintain our illusions - it's draining you, isn't it?"

Loki drew himself taller at her words and shifted his gaze to the approaching maelstrom - in all her leather and chainmail glory. "That's the least of our problems right now, dear Jane."

Thor stepped forward as she closed in on them and opened his mouth to utter a greeting. Jane wondered if he'd forgotten he was no longer recognisable as Thor Odinson, Heir to the Throne of Asgard, Protector of the Nine Realms... Or however it went.

The shieldmaiden shut Thor down with an angry wave of her hand. "Hold your tongue!" Then she circled them slowly, her sword drawn and expression stony as she assessed each one in turn.

"Loki." She stated first, pointing her sword towards the trickster's throat. He gave a tight-lipped smile as confirmation, his eyes bright and watchful.

Sif's attention snapped next to Jane, and the scientist couldn't help but shrink beneath the ferocity of her gaze. Noting her reaction with a cool smile, Sif lowered her sword and swept past wordlessly. Jane swallowed her indignation as the shieldmaiden turned to address the one remaining who could only be Thor.

"Was this really the best plan you could come up with then?"

"It was Loki's plan, and it's worked thus far, has it not?" Thor grinned, shrugging off Sif's brusque manner.

"Of course it's Loki's plan. It reeks of deceit."

Sif didn't bother to look in Loki's direction. She didn't see him bristle at her remark. Jane did, and she had the impression the thinly-veiled insult wasn't even intended as such - it was simply the way one acknowledged Thor's troublesome brother. And for good reason, she supposed.

Still, something about that rankled her.

Thor shrugged. "We passed a set of guards without needing to duck into the shadows. 'Tis a worthy deceit if we can reach Frigga all the faster for it."

"It's the part about defying your father and travelling to Svartalfheim through a portal in a wall that I'm finding particularly stupid at the moment." Sif continued, unmindful of who she insulted; such was her anger.

"And you know this, how?" Loki stepped past Jane, his movements smooth and graceful; all trace of tension and weariness now neatly compartmentalised.

"Heimdall." Sif directed her answer to Thor, as if he had asked the question.

"Oh, really?" Loki ignored Sif's rebuttal and raised an eyebrow to his brother. "This is the same Heimdall who Thor swears capable of keeping his dark, traitorous secrets… Secret?"

"Heimdall has done nothing to betray Thor's plan. I pressed him into confiding in me. But I believe our discussion was somehow overheard."

"Overheard?" Thor asked. "By whom?"

"Those damned ravens." Loki muttered as he caught Thor's eye.

Sif thought over his words. "Quite possibly." She nodded reluctantly. "There was no person within hearing of our conversation."

Then she turned her attention back to Thor. "The Warriors Three have been taken into custody. Heimdall also."

"The dungeons?"

"No. They were escorted directly to the Allfather."

Thor rocked on his feet. "He would not harm them…"

"Wouldn't he?" Loki interjected, his tone dark. "His sons have betrayed him, his city lies in ruins, his wife taken… Do you truly believe his already-questionable integrity will hold against such pressures?"

"How would you know of a man's integrity, when you have none yourself?" Thor's voice was thick with emotion as he stepped closer to his brother.

"And while you two stand here bickering, Odin's men march to intercept us." Sif interrupted. "Now let's move!"

Without waiting for their response, the shieldmaiden turned sharply on her heels and strode towards the dungeon doors.

The three stared after her.

"She's not coming with us." Loki said flatly.

Thor gave no answer, his expression unreadable.

"She's not." Loki insisted.

Finally, Thor shrugged. "Brother, I don't believe she's giving us a choice."


	10. Chapter 10

Loki dropped their illusions as soon as the dungeon doors swung shut behind them.

Jane felt relief lift from her like a weight as her Marauder disguise shimmered and dissolved. Though the handcuffs remained - much to her unease.

"Do you think you could release us from these cuffs now Loki?" She couldn't bring herself to plead, and the request came out with sharp impatience. Being forced to keep pace with Thor was one thing - doing so without tripping down steps was another entirely.

"Not yet." Loki allowed a light laugh. "It amuses me to watch you try and keep up without landing on your face."

"Thanks." She muttered. "I'll remember that the next time you trip on an imaginary crack in the ground."

The laughter died on Loki's lips.

Good. Jane thought, sweeping up the hem of her skirt as she moved closer to Thor's side. Then, without the burden of illusion to act as a barricade, she slipped a hand into Thor's own, holding tight for comfort as much as balance as they continued their descent.

 

xxoxxxoxxxoxx

 

"Now, where is this dark path?"

Sif's demand greeted them as they reached the final step. She stood amid fallen guards and marauders - those Jane had forced herself to leap across just hours earlier. But whereas Jane had been squeamish about approaching them, Sif barely seemed to notice the dead at her feet.

At least, Jane noted, she hadn't added any more to the collection.

Thor frowned, trying to remember the small amount of instruction Odin had offered amid the bomb blasts. "Father said we would locate it in the oldest cell."

The four glanced up and down the long corridor lined with identical prison cells.

"Well, that's helpful." Loki said dryly, and the smile he gave indicated it was anything but.

"I'm unfamiliar with the dungeons." Thor shrugged.

"As I well know." Loki returned, pointedly.

The chamber fell silent as the brothers glared furiously at each other.

"Why don't we split up?" Jane said suddenly, sensing another argument in the works. "Two of us can start from one end and two from the other. There must be some sign of age to distinguish the cell we're looking for."

"You're probably right." Thor conceded at last.

"Actually, that won't be necessary," Loki said abruptly. "I will not be a part of this fool's errand any longer. The three of you are welcome to do what you will, but I will go on alone."

"Loki, that's ridiculous." Thor casually swept aside his brother's spite. "This is the only way Frigga can be rescued, and we must do it together."

A movement behind Loki caught his attention and he turned to find Sif's sword once again directed at his throat.

"You are rotten to the core, Loki No-one's-Son." she hissed. "But do not think you'll make it past my blade."

"And if you strike me down? What then?" He threw back carelessly. "How well will Thor rescue Frigga with his hands still bound?"

"Brother, no!" Thor's protest punctured the air. "These cuffs, they were a clever trick to get us past the guards, but you cannot think to keep me confined by them."

"I can and I will, if I must." Loki retorted airily. "No power save that of the dwarves who made them will release those cuffs from your wrists without my say. But by all means you're welcome to try."

"Loki, our father put a seal over the entranceway - one which can only be broken by the might of Mjolnir. You need me to break the enchantment, but I will only do so if we accompany you. We must rescue mother - together."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Loki sneered. "Think about it Thor, it's better this way. Your precious mortal will only slow us down."

"Excuse me? I -"

"No." Loki spun around on Jane. "Don't you start - you have no idea what you're talking about!"

"We'll lock Jane in a cell." Thor conceded.

"What? No!" Jane gasped. Being locked down here with Thor at her side was one thing, but alone? That was quite another.

"Yes." Thor turned to Jane and took a cuffed hand in his own. "Jane, Loki has spoken aloud that which I have wished to avoid."

Shaking her head, Jane blinked away from Thor's gaze; fear of what he was about to say causing her words to lodge like a great lump of ash in her throat.

"Don't do this Thor…" She managed at last, unmindful of their impassive audience.

"This is not the end for us, Jane." He reassured. "But this is not a journey for mortals. It will be as I spoke of earlier: The guards will find you locked in a cell, and they will believe Loki held you hostage as bait for me. You can tell the Allfather that he used his tricks to have you free him. He'll believe that."

"Oh. Thank you." Loki said flatly.

"It's a reputation you've earned yourself, Loki." Thor deadpanned. "Once we return with Frigga, she will stand by you both, and clear your name."

Loki gave a wry laugh. "Oh I _sincerely_ doubt anything could clear my name."

"You're probably right." Thor agreed. "But it's the best shot we have."

"I have no say in this, do I?" Jane asked bitterly.

"I'm sorry Jane." Thor's voice broke on the words.

Jane nodded tightly, extracting her hands from Thor's own as she stepped away.

She knew he was right - she was a mere mortal, and certainly not one of warrior stock. She didn't even have the right kind of footwear for this kind of journey! Still, she couldn't help but feel let down, and somewhat terrified at the thought of being stuck alone in a cell until someone might arrive - and then to face the Allfather on her own, afterwards.

"What say you, brother?"

Loki looked away, his mouth set in a grim line as he considered Thor's proposition. "I'll agree to your idiot plan. For now." He said at last. "So we will split up. You and Sif take the right wing, Jane and I will search the left."

"Excuse me?" Jane laughed nervously as she swung towards him. "I don't think so!"

"Why not? Of the three I'm currently stuck with for company, I find you the least irritating."

Jane tried to force three separate denials from her mouth and came up with gaping silence.

"Well?" The trickster raised an eyebrow expectantly as he rocked on his toes. "You can take it as a compliment if you wish."

The ridiculousness of his statement broke Jane from her paralysis. "Oh, I think I've had more than enough alone-time with you for one lifetime, thanks…"

"Look. This argument I hold with Thor will not rest." Loki pressed. "And I have no wish to be on the receiving end of the numerous grudges the good Lady Sif holds against me."

"Craven." Sif spat.

"Think of it as a complement to your prowess." Loki inclined his head. "And a lesson in pragmatism. Besides, Jane will serve as my collateral, should the Odinson think to double-cross me."

"Thor? Double-cross?" Jane scoffed. "I think you confuse him with yoursel-"

"Jane," Thor interrupted softly. "We will search the dungeons quicker if we follow Loki's plan. He'll be less inclined to create mischief with you."

"Don't be so sure." Jane grumbled. But already she could see that the decision had been made, and the rest were merely waiting for her to accept it. "Fine. Whatever."

"Excellent." Loki's Cheshire smile was disconcerting. "Now let's remove those fine Dwarven cuffs from your wrists."

He stepped towards her then, and placed cool gentle fingertips atop of her own. Turning her hands over so that they were cradled in his palm, Loki closed his eyes, his brow furrowed in concentration as the locks within the cuffs began to whirl and turn.

He looked exhausted, Jane noticed with a start as she watched him work. His eyes were sunken and shadowed, his pale skin now grey and drawn. The effort to hold their illusions really had taken far more out of him than he was willing to admit.

"I do so enjoy the way your open admiration irks my brother, dear Jane." Loki said softly as the cuffs popped open and fell to the ground. He opened his eyes to meet her gaze. "I don't think Asgard's fair prince is accustomed to sharing a woman's attention."

"I wasn't admiring you." Jane wrenched her hands out of Loki's grasp and folded her arms tightly across her chest. "I was noticing how haggard you look, actually."

"Well, while I appreciate your concern…" He swooped down and picked up the fallen cuffs. "I assure you I'm quite fine."

"That's enough Loki." Thor growled, and his world-weary manner was that of one long used to bearing the brunt of his brother's games. He held his own hands out to his brother. "Now release my cuffs. We're losing time."

Pulling his gaze from Jane, Loki sighed and gave a lazy wave of one hand. Thor's cuffs snapped open and fell to the ground.

"What the…" Jane floundered. "I can't believe you!"

Loki grinned and offered a small bow.

It was Thor who stepped towards her then. "Loki revels in the chaos he causes, Jane. Don't let him get under your skin. Once this is all over, you won't have to deal with his mischief again. I promise you."

Jane stared at Thor in alarm as a green glow spiralled suddenly around him, encasing him in the vestige of a marauder once again. It was a clumsy job this time - Thor's blonde hair and general features remained, but the bad teeth and scars were back in place. And he didn't even realise the change had taken place!

Impulsively, she rose on her toes and threw her arms around Thor's neck; relieved when her fingers passed through the semblance of spiked armour and plunged into the rich red fabric of his cape. Strong arms enfolded her as the illusion rippled away. "It will be alright Jane." Thor murmured, still unaware of the trick Loki had played. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut to hold in the tears that suddenly threatened to spill. Damnit, she was made of tougher stuff than this! But the day's events were becoming quite overwhelming...

"Wasting time, remember?"

Loki's curt reminder cut through their moment and Jane pulled reluctantly against Thor's embrace, glowering as she met Loki's stupid smirk.

As Thor released her, Sif spoke. "Take a row of cells each. Look for signs of age, deterioration, disuse…"

Jane nodded. "Right."

And then she was spinning on her heel and walking away - hoping Loki would just leave her to it and search his own side of the wing without getting in her face with his stupid trouble-making.

As if she could be so lucky.

 

xxoxxxoxxxoxxxoxx

 

The cloying smell of blood hung heavy in the air as Jane moved cautiously through the dungeon. Once again she found herself having to step over corpses, but with Loki's sharp eyes upon her and his taunts no doubt waiting on the tip of his tongue, she forced herself to do so without fuss.

The energy barriers that had kept prisoners contained within their cells had been deactivated. Loki told her the dark elves had probably destroyed the generator that powered Asgard's defence system, bringing the shields down with it.

"Asgard's technology is fascinating!" Jane started, then bit her lower lip in attempt to curb her enthusiasm. No doubt it would only give Loki further cause to belittle her.

"Well it would be, to you." He said flippantly. True to form. "Midgard is a primitive realm."

Jane stopped walking. "Do you have to be a jerk all the time?"

Loki turned and met her outrage with a blank stare. "I assume that was supposed to be an insult?"

She spluttered; speechless and furious.

"I'm merely being honest." He tilted his head, a half-smile perched on his lips. "Would you prefer me to lie?"

"Sometimes, yes." She managed finally.

The smile froze as Loki's cockiness drained away. Jane watched him skeptically; prepared for a new bout of theatrics.

"Now do you see my conundrum?" He said at last. His tone as bitter as it was soft. "It makes no difference whether I lie or speak the truth. I'm damned, either way."

She couldn't think of a reply to that - not when his sudden melancholic turn of mood had come straight out of left-field and he was glaring at her as if it had all but broken him to make such an admission.

And he didn't wait for her to contrive something. Instead he moved quickly past, and she rocked on her feet in the wake of his words.

Of course, he was toying with her again, she quickly reminded herself. The quiet desperation was contrived. And even if it wasn't, Loki was none of her concern. If his family and former comrades no longer trusted him, he'd brought it all on himself.

"You brought it all on yourself." She whispered to Loki's retreating back.

It was the truth, and she felt no guilt for saying it aloud. He wasn't the kind of creature who deserved pity. Certainly not from her.

 

xxoxxxoxx

 

Without guards to tend the braziers, the fires that provided light were dwindling as they deepened into the dungeon. Loki searched wordlessly amid a stockpile of firewood for two lengths suitable as firebrands, and when he set them alight with a trick of his hands, Jane kept a tight lid on her curiosity; wary of giving him further excuse to belittle her entire race.

For a time, they made their way through the dungeon in silence. Jane searching the cells to the left of the corridor, Loki searching those on the right. The air was stale and uncomfortably cold, and the shadows that jumped off the walls from the flickering torchlight made her deeply uneasy. She almost missed Loki's stupid quips - at least they stopped her from thinking of worse things than deflecting his insults. Instead, she found herself mulling over the darkness at her back and wondering what might be creeping up behind her.

This place played tricks on her mind - she was sure she could feel something watching her from the shadows. She half-opened her mouth to ask Loki if he felt it too, but stopped herself - he'd only scoff at her for being weak and human. But still… The unease remained. How could they be sure all of the marauders had left their cells? What if some had remained down here? Half-injured but still capable of grabbing her and…

"This end of the dungeon is older than the rest." Loki remarked suddenly, stepping neatly beside her and breaking the silence that had stretched like a chasm between them. "See how the flagstones differ?"

Grateful for his timely interruption of her thoughts, Jane lowered the torch to study the flat slabs of rock at her feet and then wandered a few steps back. She was silent. They all looked the same as far as she could tell.

"They ran out of limestone and had to source it from a different quarry." Loki moved closer and pointed to two as examples. "See? The cut and quality changed."

Still seeing no difference, Jane nodded with vague thoughtfulness and glanced down the dark corridor. "And I suppose you're going to tell me the cell we're looking for is at the end of that?"

A soft chuckle caused her to turn sharply in Loki's direction. Somehow, despite her efforts to keep her words in check, she'd given him another opportunity to mock her.

"Well Jane, as much as I'd love to lead you astray if just for the pleasure of your fine company, you can rest assured, I'm quite certain it's that one."

She followed Loki's outstretched finger, to the cell she'd just vacated. "But I just searched there!"

"Of course you did." He took her by the elbow and guided her back to the cell, discarding his half-dead firebrand and uplifting her own from her hands as they walked. "Unfortunately, mortal eyes are not particularly observant."

"I'm an astrophysicist!" Jane felt her face grow hot as she pulled her elbow free. "I've dedicated my life to studying stars hundreds of thousands of light years from my own galaxy! Do you think I could do that if I didn't have an excellent eye for detail?"

Loki gave her a sideways look and smiled. But he said nothing.

Infuriating! Jane thought. But she followed him, flabbergasted and indignant, back to the cell - not like she had a choice when he now held the last light-source in this god-forsaken place.

Loki used the brand to light a torch set in the cell wall, then threw the spluttering stick to the floor. The fire's flickering remains sent shadows dancing off the walls, and Jane took a grudging half-step closer to Loki as she watched him work his hands over their smooth white surface.

"Oh, don't trouble yourself with helping me." He caught her stare with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm just wondering how a hairline crack - should you find one - will tell you it's age." She scoffed, folding her arms loosely across her chest as she leant against the wall. This cell didn't look any older than the last, or the ten before that. How could he really be sure _this_ was the one they were looking for?

"Hmm." Loki's lips twitched with a smile as he beckoned her closer. "Allow me to demonstrate."

Wary of his tricks, Jane shook her head. "Do I look like an idiot?"

"What do you expect me to do?" He asked, all wide-eyed and innocent. "I'm hardly going to slap you in handcuffs and fasten you to a bed frame! Well not yet, anyway."

Jane felt her face flush with embarrassment. "What!"

"Oh no, I didn't mean like _that_." He continued glibly. "I'm speaking of that inevitable moment when we must leave you behind. To face the Allfather's wrath." He finished with a smile.

Ducking her head, Jane willed the heat to leave her face. "Right. Of course."

"Now, will you permit me to reveal where I believe the portal to be, or no?"

His tone was polite. Genial even. If anything such a switch in attitude was reason to be ever more wary, but instead Jane crossed the cell to join him, a weary sigh of resignation escaping her.

"Good. Now run your hands across the wall." Loki folded his hands neatly together and inclined his head towards the smooth surface.

Skeptical, Jane did as she was told; sliding her hand across the cell's stark white flawlessness.

"No." He gave a small hiss of exasperation. "Here."

Stepping closer, Loki place his hand over her own, and guided her fingertips across the wall. The surface had only the finest texture, and she could feel nothing out of the ordinary. Weren't they looking for a tunnel or something? She couldn't feel any sign of repair…

"Don't try to feel the wall itself. Feel the energy. Feel it thrum beneath your fingertips."

Loki's voice was soft in her ear, and she stiffened; suddenly all-too-aware of the trickster's proximity - of the warmth of his body radiating against her back. _Why did he have to stand so close?_

"En-" She started nervously, then cleared her throat to begin again. "Energy?"

"Yes. It's not so much a hole in the wall that we search for, but a…"

Loki's words fell away on deaf ears. Her anxious need to escape this far-too-intimate closeness was slightly offset by the fact that his warmth was staving off the dungeon's chill, and she pressed her palms hard against the wall as she fought a shiver.

"Jane, is something the matter?" Moving his hands to her shoulders, Loki swung her to face him. His mouth danced that fine line between smile and smirk - he knew damned well the only problem here was his complete disregard for personal space, and she opened her mouth to say as much.

But then he was lifting her chin with the softest brush of his fingertips, forcing her to meet his eyes. So close… She could see flecks of gold hidden in their depths. What the hell was he up to now?

Refusing to cower, Jane met his stare with all the attitude she could muster - given the givens. Jutting her jaw defiantly as if the press of his fingertips hadn't already tilted her face towards him. "Loki..." she began tersely, fingers curling against the wall at her back.

Ignoring the warning in her voice, his hand slipped through her hair, to cup the back of her neck. Close. Too close. Jane felt suddenly as if she'd forgotten how to breathe. "What exactly do you think you're doing?"

A weighted pause stretched out between them. Loki stared, smile frozen. She had a sense he wasn't sure how to answer the question himself - that he had seen an opportunity to push her discomfort and taken it, without thought to where the action would take him.

Typical.

Finally, the trickster blinked, a slow smile curling upon his lips as if reading her thoughts and seeking to challenge them. Light fingertips unthreaded themselves from her hair. "Must I always have a reason?"

His words were flippant enough. But there was something off about the lilt of his voice. A tension that matched the set of his shoulders, reminding Jane of something wild, cornered and unpredictable.

And that didn't make a lick of sense, seeing _she_ was the one currently pressed up against a wall.

"You need to let me go Loki." She demanded. "I'm not a pawn in this game of rivalry you're playing against Thor."

"Oh hush." Loki released her and stepped backwards, lips tugging up into one of his familiar trickster smiles. "I was merely trying to show you where I believe the dark path to be. As a scientist, I thought you'd appreciate being privy to such a wonder."

"Funnily enough," Jane grated, "I don't need you in my face to appreciate science."

The half-smile refined itself into something dark and wicked. But if he had any further quip to offer, the scuff of a boot in the corridor quelled him.

Jane breathed a sigh of relief as Loki spun on his heel and moved away, just as Thor stepped through the defunct energy shield.

Catching the flurry of movement, a quizzical frown touched upon Thor's brow as he stopped in his tracks to look from one to another. "Jane?" He edged forward, ignoring his brother, "is everything alright?"

"Hmm?" Jane tilted her head towards him and forced her frayed nerves to settle. She could feel Loki's eyes boring into the back of her head as she tried to will away the flush of angry heat that seared her skin. "Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

The lie almost caught in her throat, but it had to be told. Loki was a creep and Thor should be made aware of it, but now was not the time for a confrontation. Still, Thor turned to fasten his brother with a narrow-eyed glare, and she realised something of that unease must have shown in her eyes.

"Thor!" Jane caught his hand in her own, forcing his attention to return to her as she shook her head. She could only imagine the smug, shit-eating grin plastered across Loki's face right now. "Really. Everything's fine - and Loki found the dark path."

The dark path. Jane felt a flash of guilt once more. Frigga's plight had been reduced to an after-thought.

The strike of footsteps served a timely distraction once again. One person running hard. Moments later, Sif leapt into the cell, sword drawn and ready in her hands.

"We have company approaching!" Taking in the scene before her with a weary eye, Sif pressed on. "An entire company by the sound of things. So if you've done fooling around, you'd best find this path!"

Loki stepped lightly to Jane's side, indicating the wall she had just been pressed against. "If you're looking for something to hit, brother," he grinned, tone mocking, "I suggest you vent yourself on the wall. Right there."

Thor followed the point of Loki's finger to a segment of wall that looked much the same as any other. He pinned Loki with one last narrow-eyed look, then hefting his hammer, he stepped forward and began to swing...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SURE I posted this chapter up on AO3 last weekend, but... Nope?? Oh well, here it is now I guess. I've written up to 13 so far so will post the rest over the course of the weekend (THIS weekend. Unless I fall into a glitch in the universe again.)   
> PS: Apologies for this chapter being so short. I guess it really should have been a part of chapter 12. *sigh*

A shower of sparks exploded from Mjolnir as it made contact with the wall. The impact caused the very floor to tremble. Thor raised his arm and swung again. And again. Lightning leapt from the hammer's head and charged the air with static, but the wall's sleek white surface remained undamaged.

Jane became aware that Loki had pulled her back - away from the force of the hammer's fury - and she wrenched her arm from his grasp, eyes fastened on the wall beyond the blonde prince as he spun Mjolnir in tight circles at his side.

"Do you think he lacks conviction?" Loki asked conversationally to no one in particular.

Jane nudged him sharply in the ribs, though her effort was lost against the thick leather hide and only provoked another Cheshire grin from the trickster.

Ten blows later, and the dark path's entrance still resisted Mjolnir's assault. Jane knew she should feel apprehension, but the unweilding energy field was too fascinating. This was incredible! The path was not a physical thing, hidden away like some secret passageway set between the palace walls. It was a rift in the fabric of reality. A...

"A mystical Ley-line nexus point." Loki murmured in her ear. "In case you're wondering."

Animosity temporarily forgotten, Jane turned to him, eyes alight with all the excitement of a scientist fresh on the brink of revolutionary discovery. "You'll explain this to me later."

"Oh Jane." Loki breathed, eyes dancing with delight as he shifted yet closer. "It will be my _pleasure_."

The words were little more than a whisper, but they filled the cell as if Loki had shouted them aloud. Jane opened her mouth to reply and closed it again, wordless but seething. Was she over-reacting, or did his inflection imply something else completely?

Thor glanced over his shoulder, his gaze shifting over Jane to narrow upon Loki before he turned away; a roar escaping as he let the hammer fly.

This final blow was enough to drive Mjolnir through the ward that bound the portal's entrance. The wall itself remained intact, but the air before it rippled like water in the wake of a stone's throw and the hammer winked out of sight; returning a moment later at Thor's summoning.

"Well done brother!" Loki clapped. Then, catching Jane's still-furious glare as he stepped away, he offered a nonchalant shrug. "What? He wasn't hitting hard enough."

Jane held back the insult that fought to free itself from her lips as she caught Thor shaking his head from the corner of her eye.

"Let it go, Jane." The thunderer sighed resolutely as he stepped towards them, though he hefted his hammer in his hand and scowled at his brother as he passed. "I should know better than to rise to Loki's bait by now."

"And yet you bite every time." Loki sighed.

"That's enough!" Sif's command rebounded off the cell walls as she stepped between the brothers and eyed them sharply; though their gaze remained locked upon each other. "While the two of you bicker like children, Odin's soldiers close in. We must go!"

A muscle twitched in Thor's jaw as his eyes slid to the warrior maiden. Sif raised a brow; resolve settling upon her features as if she were knuckling down for a challenge. A silence hung in the air just a fraction longer than comfortable as Thor's stubborn temper took its sweet time to abate. Then as Sif's logic won out, he gave a tight nod. "Loki, secure Jane with your Dwarven cuffs. She will be safe enough here until the guards find her."

"What will happen to me?" Jane kept her voice strong, but inwardly she dreaded the moment when she would be left here, in this cell. To face Odin's wrath. Alone.

Thor's expression softened as he enfolded Jane in a hug before stepping back and taking her hands in his own. "You will be brought before the Allfather. He will wish to hear your version of events. Just remember the story - tell him Loki tricked and abducted you, and you will be safe-"

"Actually, I'm not so sure of that."

Jane snapped her head towards Loki. "What?"

"Do you not remember what we discussed earlier?" Cutting off Thor's burgeoning protest, Loki rounded on Jane, his voice low and serious. "The Allfather will seize any excuse to be rid of you. Thor may be blind to his father's machinations but I see clearly -"

"Enough!" Thor snapped. "There is only one schemer in the House of Odin, and it has ever been you, Loki!"

The cacophony of pounding feet could be heard clearly now, racketing down the dungeon corridor as the Einherjar searched for the fugitives.

"Sif - " Thor began grimly.

"I'll buy us some time." The Shieldmaiden nodded, before spinning on her heel and leaping through the great empty window which once separated cell from corridor.

"So Sif won't be joining us on this adventure after all?" Loki smiled towards the window, relief evident in his expression. "Well, that's a shame." Then turning back towards the cell, he rolled his eyes as Thor swept a thumb over Jane's cheek and inclined his head towards her.

"Really? Am I the only one with a sense of urgency here?" Loki's mutter held a sharp edge. Sharper even than his impatience.

"Secure Jane" Thor drew away, his voice cracking on the words as he reluctantly released her. "The Allfather must not suspect she was a part of this escape."

"You're a witless fool, Thor." Loki shook his head, incredulous, then turned to Jane. "Don't tell me you're going to agree to stay in this cell after all I tried to warn you?"

Breathing deep to steady herself, Jane brought her wrists together and stretched out her arms. She met Loki's eyes defiantly. "Of course."

"Oh for Norns sake..." But the dark prince stepped forward and the rune-inscribed cuffs materialised with a quick movement of his hands. Snapping the cuffs into place, Loki smiled with a twist of his mouth and nodded towards a corner. "Make yourself at home."

Without waiting for her response, he turned to Thor. "I dare say you should go after Sif, least she's found trouble for herself."

Thor shook his head, incredulous. "You care now for Sif's welfare? She can take care of herself; you know as well as I. We must go on without her."

"No." Loki frowned; stepping towards the defunct barrier wall and glancing out into the corridor. "There is something wrong here. Can you not feel it? What if it is not the Einherjar who pursue us?"

The implication sent a chill through Jane's spine, and she drew herself towards a corner of the cell, cuffed hands pressed against her chest as her heart began an erratic thump. Unaware of her distress, Thor stalked closer to Loki, frustration evident in the set of his brow.

"What trick is up your sleeve now, Loki? Why do you stall for time?"

"I do not _stall_ , Odinson." Loki held up a cautioning hand, expression darkening. "I merely suggest we ensure our suppositions are correct before leaving your precious mortal to face Norn-knows-what - "

"This is ridiculous!" Thor raged. "We must go now! You said as much yourself!"

"Quiet!" Loki hissed, his eyes fixed upon the darkness beyond. "Out there a shadow moves, and it does not take the form of a palace guard. Look for yourself."

Thor stopped, a flicker of uncertainty shadowing his eyes. Then a quick glance at Jane's frozen expression sealed the decision for him, and he strode to his brother's side to stare skeptically into the gloom.

"Loki, I cannot see shadows amid darkness." He said with impatience. "And anyone out there will see us sooner than we will see them. You must think me a fool if -"

"Of course you're a fool. There's no questioning _that_." Loki taunted as he moved to stand behind the Thunderer. "But if you just look there, towards that far pillar -"

And then Loki's hands whipped out before him, shoving Thor out of the cell and into the corridor. Just as fast, his hands moved in a gesture that seemed to freeze the very air between them, so that a wall of ice now filled the empty window.

"Loki!" Thor's muffled roar preceded his hammer, which hit the ice shield but bounced off with little more than a crack to the surface.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jane cried as Loki turned towards her and grabbed her arm, tugging her towards him as he backed away from the barrier and towards the rippling portal.

"Have no fear, Jane Foster. Your beloved will beat his way through my defense soon enough." He snarled. "But it will buy me time enough to get us through this portal and on our way to Svartalfheim."

"Why? I thought we agreed I'm staying here!" Jane tried to push against Loki's hands, but it was useless. Even as the ice barrier cracked further with each of Thor's momentous blows, they were right there - right at the portal's edge.

"I'm sorry, Jane. But I really _must_ insist on taking you with us. Trust me, I have my reasons…"

And then suddenly, Loki's words were fading against a deafening shatter of ice which sent frozen shards hurtling against her skin as Thor began to break through the trickster's barrier. She felt the portal's strange energy wrenching at her with terrifying force. The hands that dragged her arms now slipped around her waist to hold her tight, and the whole world slid out from beneath her feet; shifting and shuddering as a kaleidoscope of colours whipped past her and a terrible pressure in her head caused her to finally scream…


	12. Chapter 12 - Yggdrasil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As it turns out, I did fall into a glitch in the universe, as I COMPLETELY forgot to update this fic as promised. Anyway, #12 is up at last, and #13 will be posted in another day or two (I'll set a reminder so I don't forget. I really will!)
> 
> Thanks to those who have left kudos and words of encouragement - I truly appreciate it.

Jane awoke to a stiff neck and the crunch of boots upon dry ground. The footfalls could have come from within her head; they reverberated inside her skull well enough. But a rustle of movement caused her to squint hard and shift herself slowly; gingerly raising her head as she blinked against the pain of movement. Her hands were no longer cuffed, she noticed as she raised one to her temple. So she wasn't Loki's prisoner, she could at least presume.

"Well, it seems I won't need to hoist you like a trussed pig after all."

Jane was no longer surprised at how Loki could take such a droll attitude towards his stupid, thoughtless actions. She was only surprised that she had, for a brief time in their journey together, found herself feeling half-way amicable towards him.

"Thor's going to kill you." She mumbled, pushing herself up from the ground as he knelt beside her. "If I don't first."

"Oh?" Loki laughed. "I quake with fear at the thought."

Lifting her eyes with a scowl, Jane felt white hot anger course through her, sharpening her words into thin points. "I don't know why you're so blasé. As soon as Thor finds you, he's going to stove your thick skull in. And I won't try to stop him. "

Loki grinned, lips drawn back from teeth like something feral was trying to edge its way past his careless facade. "Well, thanks for the advice. I'll keep it in mind."

How long would he be able to hold that smug veneer, she wondered, once Thor _did_ catch up with them? She could only pity Frigga, who had placed such trust in Loki to save her - instead he had sabotaged their rescue effort. Had probably been doing so all along.

Loki's smile faded and he frowned, eyes piercingly uncomfortable as they scanned her face. "I have a plan, you know." His voice was soft as he placed a slender hand tentatively upon her shoulder.

"Just _don't_ , Loki." Jane pulled away and ducked her head, grateful for the long brown tresses that fell like a screen across her face. If only she could block his syrupy lies as easily.

"Fine." He said calmly. Hand falling back to his side. Then he extended his other hand towards her. "Well, try this at least. You'll need it before we continue."

He offered the twisted green stem of a plant; it's severed ends seeping a thin milky fluid. "There is no water source nearby, but the sap will suffice, and it will quell that sickness you no doubt feel."

Jane stared. Unconvinced.

"It's perfectly safe." Loki added, as if a Trickster's assurances could carry any weight. Then he caught a drip with one fingertip and touched it to his tongue. "Palatable even."

"I'm fine, thanks." She lied, annoyed at how her voice rasped on the words. Damned if she'd take anything from _him_ , even if her throat did feel as dry as dust and her stomach churned with motion sickness.

"Suit yourself." He shrugged, rising to his feet at last. "Should you change your mind, you only need ask.  You’ve been asleep for the better part of a day and will need sustenance. We leave shortly."

Jane watched Loki retreat to the edge of the small clearing the portal had dumped them into. He removed what appeared to be a handkerchief from an inner pocket of his coat and wrapped the stem within it.

With a jolt of surprise Jane noticed the cloth was the same red as Thor's cape, and for a fleeting moment she wondered if Loki actually carried a token of his brother as some kind of familial affection. Then she bit her cheek against the urge to laugh aloud at herself. Why did she have to be so foolishly eager to attribute _feelings_ to a sociopath so clearly incapable of experiencing them?

Sentiment. Loki would only scorn it. And why was she so focused on a square of cloth anyway? Because it reminded her of _Thor_ , she reasoned wistfully. And amid the chill and despair of this strange lump of dirt she was trapped upon, the thought of Thor being close to her in _any_ capacity gave her a small measure of comfort.

Loki now frowned at the small parcel in his hands as the sap began pooling through the cloth. Jane left the perplexed Prince to his dilemma, her attention now turning to take stock of their surroundings.

The light was dim and eery in their small dirt clearing, and she couldn't fathom the source of it. They rested at the base of a giant tree. That much was obvious, if nothing else. It's thick twisted roots stretching out across the dry ground before plunging back into the earth. The gnarled, ancient trunk extending into darkness. A darkness so heavy and oppressing, Jane could see neither moon nor stars in the sky beyond. She couldn't even be sure if there _was_ a sky out there, or if the thick blanketing darkness was the only thing that existed beyond their resting spot. As for the portal they'd come in through - that too had been swallowed by the darkness.

"We are between worlds. If you're wondering."

Jane jumped. Loki now sat on an extended tree root on the very fringe of darkness. The dilemma of his cloth-wrapped stem evidently solved. His face shadowed and impossible to read.

"What do you mean?" She started slowly. "How can we be 'between worlds'?"

He shrugged. "I'd love to sate your thirst for details, Ms Foster, but the Allfather decided to wipe my memories of this place as a child. All I know is what I recall from ancient tomes."

For a moment Jane thought he had no care to elaborate, but then he laughed. A short, humourless bark. "We are nestled - _if_ the fanciful writing of Asgard's finest scholars can be taken literally - amid the roots of Yggdrasil."

The contempt in Loki's voice made it clear he was sceptical of Asgard's finest.

Jane stared, uncomprehending. "Yggdrasil?"

"You may know it as the _World Tree_."

It rang a bell. Thor had mentioned something of a tree when he first sketched out a map of the realms within the pages of her notebook. Though she didn't expect his example of a tree to be so… Precise.

"The World Tree." She repeated blankly.

"Yes. And any moment now we could find ourselves serving as lunch for the wyvern Níðhöggr, so we'd best be moving soon."

"Right." Her tongue and teeth snapped upon the word like a steel trap. Clearly he was mocking her. Ever the Liarsmith. "Okay, just what the hell are you up to Loki?"

"Excuse me?" The Trickster blinked. Smoothing his hands upon his lap before straightening his back.

"Oh don't play dumb with me!" She hissed. "The World Tree is a _real_ tree? Just how stupid do you think I am?"

"Is that a question I'm allowed to answer?"

Jane lowered her head into her hands. Her stomach still rolled with sickness and her skull felt close to bursting as the thumping headache she'd been trying to ignore pressed itself closer. If travelling through the portal wasn't taxing enough, she had Loki's stupid games to deal with. Wearily she groaned into her palms, "is it really so hard to just… Co-operate?"

No reply. Typical. She breathed deep and slowly lifted her head. Loki watched her intently, a small frown knitting his brow. She wondered if their delivery through the portal had affected him too. _One could only hope_.

"Alright then." He said finally. "You can have one question. I solemnly swear I'll be truthful in my answer."

Jane snorted. "A truthful answer from _you_?"

"On my honour." Loki crossed a hand over his heart, expression serious.

"Fine." She muttered, and dropped her head back to her hands while she considered which answer she wanted the most. Why did he bring her through the portal? Why did it seem like he was going to kiss her her back in that cell?

The answer to the first question seemed obvious enough. He had no intention to return to his cell after the task of rescuing Frigga was complete, and he knew the Allfather would never absolve him. He was probably planning to use her as a hostage to ensure his escape.

Which left the question she found hardest to broach. And yet despite herself, she wanted the answer to that one most of all. Far more than she should.

"Any time now." Loki pressed impatiently. "Before we have _Thor_ to contend with."

Jane's head shot up, headache and question both forgotten. "Do you mean to say we're actually waiting here for Thor?" She was afraid to allow so much hope into her voice. Afraid it would give Loki too much to use against her.

"Not exactly." He paused, stoic expression developing into something resigned as he raked his bottom lip through his teeth. An outtake of breath hissing through like a sigh. "We're waiting for Thor to _wake up_."

He inclined his head to Jane's left. She hesitated, disbelieving, afraid it was a callous trick. But there was no play of a smile upon Loki's lips - for once - and she slowly turned to stare over her shoulder at the shadows; eyes widening incredulously as they adjusted to a bulky shape amid the extended roots. A human form, sprawled, still and unmistakably...

"Thor!"

Asgard's Crown Prince was unconscious, his hands bound behind his back by Loki's rune-inscribed cuffs. There in the shadows behind her all along, and she hadn't even realised.

Jumping to her feet, Jane swayed slightly at the rush of blood to her head. She whirled on the Trickster, who had left his perch to stand beside her. "What did you do to him!"

Loki tilted his head to one side, pondering the question. "I did nothing but make the most of the opportunity given to me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!"

"Thor came through the portal shortly after us." Loki said calmly. "And as I had expected, his body shut down in much the same way as yours."

"Bullshit" Jane raged. "He's _Thor_! I've seen him fight a 50 foot tall robot in the middle of a tornado - he doesn't just get taken out like that!"

"Even the _mighty Thor_ is not immune to the forces of the dark path." Loki snapped venomously. "I am accustomed to such travel. I've conditioned myself to withstand the way these primal portals tear at body and mind. Thor has not. And when he came through, I took advantage of his vertigo and bound him. Just until I can be sure he won't rage at me like a bull once he wakes, of course."

"And his unconsciousness - was _that_ a result of travelling the dark path, or was it your handiwork?"

"I believe you've already had your one question." Loki's mouth pressed into a resolute line. "I owe you no further answers."

"What? No!" Jane protested, incredulous. "I didn't get to ask anything!"

"Yes you did. You asked if we were waiting here for Thor, and I answered. Just as I promised."

"Son of a -" Jane muttered the last of her phrase under her breath, her mind whirling at how Loki could spin her from one subject to another - and trick her just as easily. "But that's not fair." She said at last, voice traitorously small.

"Nor is life." Loki retorted crisply. "Now run along and help your fair prince to regain his wits. If such a thing is possible. It's well past time for our journey to continue."

Jane cast another look at Thor, torn. But there would never be another moment like this to confront him. "No! I want to know what happened back in the cell! I want to know what the hell made you think it was okay to…"

She broke off, glaring hotly at Loki as blood flooded her cheeks. He might offer an explanation without her having to _say it_. He owed her that, at least. But he stared at her blankly, one eyebrow raised in amused silence; refusing to give an inch.

 _To almost kiss me?_ Yeah, that was a question that wouldn't pass her lips any time soon. It was hard enough just trying to whisper it silently within her head. And really, she knew the answer. He had been trying to taunt Thor again.

"... To drag me through the portal?" She finished lamely. But the knowledge was right there in Loki's eyes. With the way they danced with satisfaction; like he'd read straight into her mind. And damned if he wasn't standing too close to her again.

"No, wait." Loki's hand whipped out to grab her arm as she backed away, fingers firmly holding her in place as his tongue darted over his lips. "Alright, I'll tell you."

She glared at his hand upon her arm and swallowed tightly. Annoyed at the unease that caused her skin to prickle. But Loki offered no further words. And she stared and stared at that hand on her arm until the weight of his eyes burnt into her and she had no choice but to look up and meet his stare.

Goddamned if he didn't look a little lost for words all of a sudden, and her mind grasped for something to fill the silence that suddenly seemed weighted and stifling.

On second thoughts… "Forget it." She hissed, yanking her arm away. She didn't need an explanation. For anything. Water under the bridge and all that.

Loki blanched. A perfect _kicked puppy_ look settling upon his face.

Oh, he lied so well. Without even having to open his mouth.

"God you're an asshole." Jane spun on her feet, almost stumbling in her rush to escape his presence. And thankfully he let her go. To Thor's side. Where she should have been all along.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here at a new chapter! Thanks to those who've stuck it out and to those who have encouraged me along the way. For a while I was stuck on how to explain this 'space between worlds' where Thor, Jane and Loki are currently traversing. I wanted to expand upon the idea Yggdrasil being a connection between realms, with Yggdrasil being a space that serves as an actual literal connection of pathways (branches) between worlds. (Also… With a really big old tree in its midst. Just because.) It was a Tumblr post that actually summarised it for me. So, thanks, Tumblr! I'm quoting here the segment that explained 'liminal spaces' as an epigraph for this chapter because it fits so well.

 

_Liminal spaces are throughways from one space to the next. Places like rest stops, stairwells, trains, parking lots, waiting rooms, airports feel weird when you're in them because their existence is not about themselves, but the things before and after them. They have no definitive place outside of their relationship to the spaces you are coming from and going to. Reality feels altered here because we're not really supposed to be in them for a long time or think about them as their own entities, and when we do they seem odd and out of place.  
_ \- Originally written by _you-deserve-a-rhink_ _| Tumblr_

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **xxx** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

"Wake now brother! Mother must fear the Dark Elf Queen has ensnared us, and I'd sooner lift Volstagg than try to bear the brunt of _your_ weight!"

The urgency in Loki's voice caused Thor to chuckle, despite the searing pain in his skull. He lifted away the fingers that dug into his shoulders and peeled open his eyes to meet Loki's wide staring gaze. "Relax little brother. I only closed my eyes for a moment. And perhaps Alflyse did ensnare me after all? Did you see the way she looked -"

"A moment?" Loki ignored the dumb grin on Thor's face as he began reminiscing over the Elven Queen's beauty. "Look around you Thor. Do you not see it is nearly dusk?"

Thor looked beyond Loki, to the darkening woods, where deep golden sunlight dappled the trees. Nearby, the first night creature began its shrill, rhythmic chirp - it's call soon answered by another. He blinked hard, wincing against the pain. Too much light, he thought, and allowed his eyes to slide closed. "Just give me another moment." He slurred, batting away Loki's hands as they gripped his shoulders once more. "Just another moment…"

"Thor! You must wake up!"

He groaned in irritation and flung an arm across his eyes. Why couldn't Loki just let him be!

"Thor! Are you okay? C'mon get up!"

No. That was not Loki's voice. He opened his eyes again. Blinked hard. A face swam before him and he squinted, forcing his eyes to focus - focus! It was a woman. Alfyse? No….

"Loki, what the hell did you do to him!"

"Oh Jane, your concern is as over-dramatic as Thor's headache. Little wonder the two of you are attracted to each other."

The haze lifted from Thor's sight. _Jane_. Of course. He rolled to one side and pushed himself to his knees. The hands - Jane's hands - fluttered at his shoulders before snaking around him. He returned the embrace. The dream faded. A memory of by-gone years.

"Please, tell me we don't have to travel by portal again." The words rasped from his dry throat. "I think my stomach is still trying to catch up."

"This space exists between worlds." Loki shrugged, but Thor couldn't fail to catch the smirk. "I would say it's highly likely we will be portal-jumping again."

"Well then," Thor rose to his feet, casting an eye around the small dim clearing with its mass of gnarled tree roots that rose from the soil like serpentine coils and sank into deep shadows. His fist clenched around Mjolnir's handle. "Lead the way."

"Oh no." Loki arched an eyebrow. "After _you_."

Thor squared his jaw. The need to move on from this place was causing his skin to prickle. "Loki, you alone know the dark paths - "

"Not this one!" Loki stepped back, shaking his head with a humourless laugh. "I know no more of this place than you."

"But Frigga told me you came here often as a child!" Jane interrupted, laying a hand upon Thor's arm as she stepped to his side. "She said you got lost -"

"Well," Loki began flatly, "that doesn't sound at all ominous."

"You must have _some_ idea of where we are!" She demanded, frustration evident in the pitch of her voice, "otherwise why would you agree to the task? And why the hell would you drag _me_ along with you?"

"Boredom and a break from the monotony of prison life for one." He offered with a shrug. "And the thrill of your company for the other."

"You're not helping!" She hissed, hand tightening upon Thor's arm with a ferocity that surprised him.

"Of course I'm not! Being helpful is not in my nature!" Loki retorted. "What is it with you -"

"Father made you forget." Thor interjected finally, prising Jane's fingers from his flesh and stepping between the two lest they come to blows. "Unknown to him, you used to explore these pathways as a child. Until one day you became lost. He found you, sealed the entrance, and made you forget."

"Right." Loki nodded slowly, before shaking his head in disbelief and bursting into short sharp laughter. "So, you wish me to lead you through a path I remember nothing of? Oh, this will be grand - this will be truly brilliant, Thor! It will be the blind leading the blind!"

Thor waited for Loki to finish his tirade, before adding, "Now that the portal is open, it's only a matter of time before the Einherjar follow us through. We're going to need a distraction."

"Well." Loki blinked. "That I can manage."

"Yes he can." Jane chipped in. "He has a great knack for conjuring marauders."

'Perfect." Thor said levelly as Loki rolled his eyes towards her with an exasperated sigh. "Marauders it is then. Let's get on with it."

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **xxx** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

After casting the illusion of a dozen menacing Maurauders (none of whom looked like the towering tusked one, Jane noted) to give the Einherjar pause when they tumbled through the portal, Loki declared that he had found a pathway through the twisting shadows.

Jane couldn't fathom how he was able to determine what was a path and what was just a random narrow trail amid the tangle of roots and rock that seemed to stretch on forever. It must be some kind of Asgardian sixth sense thing, she figured. The only thing _she_ could sense was the deep bone-chilling cold that was systematically shutting down feeling to her limbs. And a thirst so pressing it made her tongue feel twice its normal size - but damned if she was going to hit Loki up about that weird sap-oozing tree root he had tucked away into one of his mystery pockets. Well, not for another hour, at least.

It felt like they had been walking (or rather, tripping and falling in Jane's case, given that her stupid gown seemed determined to snag on every tree root - real or imagined) for hours, and so far Loki seemed to be getting nowhere except increasingly frustrated. His fatigue had returned, she was intrigued to note. At one point he even half-stumbled, and Thor had reached out to steady his brother - before snapping his hand back without making contact. She had reached for Thor's hand herself then, having turned to see the anguish in his eyes. Stubborn idiots, the both of them.

"Do you think the Einherjar have reached the clearing yet?" She asked aloud to no one in particular. As much to break her train of thought as the deep encompassing silence.

"They've yet to find the courage." Loki muttered.

"How can you be sure they're not already following our trail?" Thor's question rang out from the back of their small convoy.

"The illusion remains intact."

Loki was speaking with no small degree of effort, and with the way Thor's hand tightened in her own at his words, Jane knew he too had picked up on the strained undertones. Of course, she realised with curiosity, it took continual energy to maintain an illusion. And even as they moved further and further from the heart of Yggdrasil, Loki was ensuring he kept up that strange mirage of Marauders they'd left behind. She still couldn't fathom how this Asgardian Science-Magic worked, but such an exertion was obviously taking a physical toll on him - just as it did when he altered their appearances back in the palace. At least this time it was keeping him from maintaining a continual stream of sarcasm, which was something they could be thankful for.

But she still couldn't help but wonder if this power had some kind of limit - and what would happen once he reached it.

The path Loki led them on wound through a continual landscape of rocks and roots that never seemed to change. The olive-tinged light failed to penetrate more than a few feet around them, yet it was ever-present. No creatures seemed to live in this space between worlds. There were no animals rustling through undergrowth. No birds calling out from the darkness. Yet twice now she could have sworn something moved in her peripheral - only to see nothing but motionless shadows when she turned her head to look. Still, she was grateful for being placed between the two Asgardians. Even if she did feel that, should a creature rush them from Loki's direction, he'd sooner push her into its jaws than shield her.

With hairs rising on the back of her neck, Jane turned her mind back to studying the strange light. She scoured their surroundings, curious to know its source. But she could find no logic for it anymore than she could find logic for the immense tree that stretched out within the middle of it all. Yggdrasil was a _real living tree_? What next? The star signs would come to life?

"Alright Loki, this is ridiculous," Breaking the long deep silence they had fallen into, Thor reached overtop of Jane suddenly and grabbed Loki by the shoulder, drawing him to a halt as he swung him around to face them. "Are you aware that you lead us in circles?"

"I can't say I'm overly aware of anything right now, brother." Loki smacked Thor's hand away and drew himself taller. "We're following rabbit trails for all I know."

"What?" Any sympathy Jane had scraped together for Loki's ill-health dissolved into a sudden wave of outrage. But it was no match for Thor's own.

"You said you'd found the path!" Thor roared, balling a fist into Loki's shirt and pulling him forward. "This is no game, Loki! Wandering this land could get us killed!"

"Look around yourself!" Loki threw out his arms and laughed, unmoved by his brother's anger even as he remained in his grasp. "We're surrounded by darkness and undergrowth! Can _you_ see anything that distinguishes one trail from another? Because if you can, by all means please - lead the way!"

"Are you telling us we're _lost_?" The words slipped like a groan from Jane's lips as she slid towards a particularly well-exposed tree root. It's smooth worn surface looked as comfortable a place to sit as any, and she took the opportunity to pull off her foolishly inappropriate shoes and rest her blistered feet.

"Well, we _could_ be on the path to Svartalfheim." Loki offered. "Or, we could be on the road to Hel. _Or_ \- most likely - we could be running circles around Yggdrasil. This place is a labyrinth! How am I to distinguish one trail from another?"

"Maybe we can ask the Goblin King for help?" Jane muttered beneath her breath; laughter catching irrationally at her throat as Loki caught her words and raised a quizzical brow. She swallowed hard and returned her attention to her feet. Far safer to concentrate on a torn blister than the greater, more consuming problem of being trapped in some strange cavernous land with two Asgardian gods (or near enough) at each other's throats and an army soon on their heels.

"You _know_ this path, Loki." Thor said gravely, temper evidently under check as he placed a comforting hand on Jane's shoulder. "It is why Frigga bade Jane to free you. Of that I am sure."

"Hmmm." Loki's murmur suggested he was anything but convinced. Jane glanced up to find him sweeping her with a skeptical eye, and she stubbornly pulled the shoes back onto her feet; fighting the wince that tried to pinch her face in the effort.

"For Norn's sake, take this would you?" Jane flinched as Loki moved suddenly towards her, slender fingertips sending a cool chill against her own as he pressed something into her hand. For a heartbeat he held her eyes with a disconcerting level of concern. Then he was stepping back, hands sliding down his coat as if to wipe something unpleasant from his skin, and she drew her gaze down to her palms, to the slightly wet parcel she now held. It was the sap-filled stem she'd rejected earlier. Encased in a rich red fabric that was surely -

"The two of you stay here - I'm going to search for something with which to make a balm." He said briskly. " Jane's feet will not carry her much further."

"A _balm_?" She echoed, parcel half-forgotten.

"Loki I do not think we have time -" Thor began.

"We're between worlds, Thor." Loki countered. "Time is nothing if not irrelevant. Thus we'll camp here until we've rested. Your woman will only slow us down otherwise."

Jane bristled, mouth hovering on the insistence that she was perfectly capable of continuing. But as she wiggled her toes in her ridiculously inept shoes, the words stuck. And then he was gone; melting into the darkness before either of them could voice further protest.

Thor glanced to the stem Jane was slowly unwrapping. A frown creased his brow. "Is that…" He gathered the edges of his cape then, drawing it round him until he found a perfect square hewn from one corner. "Loki!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **xxx** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Once Loki was free of Thor and Jane's sight, he rolled his shoulders and straightened his back, drawing himself to his full height. Given that the actual likelihood of the Allfather sending his Einherjar through the portal was ridiculous, he had dropped the Marauder illusion as soon as they left the clearing. But it was hard work, to act as if he was still being taxed by the effort. Mostly because his sense of pride couldn't stomach having to bow.

It never occurred to Loki to be truthful - to state the unlikeliness of anyone giving them chase through this labyrinth. It seemed a better choice to play along. Let them believe an army was on their tail. Let them believe him weakened by the effort to hold an illusion. Perhaps it was a case of old habits dying hard, but he was more comfortable tucking the truth like a card tucked up his sleeve.

As for his claim that time was irrelevant in this gap between worlds, that too was a lie. Albeit a smaller one. He remembered nothing of the time he spent wandering this place as a child, but he did recall a few useful snippets of information gleaned from old books. Such as the fact that time _did_ flow - somewhat. Though it's pace was of a different measure. A few hours amid the roots of Yggdrasil might only pass as a matter of minutes on any of the nine realms - so it was safe to say that Frigga's condition couldn't really worsen if they holed up here for a little while. Which was fortunate, given how absolutely lost they were.

Still, Loki couldn't deny the sense of urgency that prickled his conscience. He needed to contact Frigga - to reach out to the darkness within her and learn something of its intentions. But while she used fire as a median for projecting herself, he required water. And that was something he would be hard-pressed to find in this place.

Or perhaps not.

For if old lore was to believed, there were three wells to be found around here, _somewhere_. And if he were particularly lucky, he wouldn't stumble upon those who were said to be their keepers.

Strides widening into a light run, Loki threaded his way back towards three large pillars of rock they had recently passed. Something about those rocks called to him. And whether it was a hunch or a memory, he felt certain he would find a sunken cavern beyond those pillars. And within it? The means to contact the dark force that inhabited his mother's body.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **xxx** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

For all that Loki’s sudden disappearance irked her, Jane was grateful for the respite from her ridiculous shoes. Twice she had taken them off and tried go barefoot, but there were  _ things  _ that shifted beneath her feet. Tiny living things that had managed to make this strange place their home, and feeling them occasionally squelch between her toes was actually worse than the threat of stripping the skin from her heels.  

This place, with its strange shadows and even stranger light, was deeply unnerving. She felt as if she were on the constant verge of tumbling over a ledge. Maybe it was the thick, suppressing atmosphere.  Maybe the gravity was too heavy. Her body felt sluggish. Her mind, equally so. The fact that she was here - that this pocket between worlds could even  _ exist  _ \- should have been breathtaking - it  _ was  _ breathtaking. It challenged everything she knew about the physics of the universe! It would certainly be a challenge to find someone to believe her. She just wished she could shake the edginess. The primal gut instinct that kept urging her to  _ run _ .

“Jane?”

Jane jumped slightly at Thor’s soft murmur. After half a day of being stuck with a man who used insults as a means of communication, the tenderness in Thor’s tone threatened to undo her. “I’m fine.” She managed through gritted teeth. “I was actually just wondering if we could run guided tours through here when all of this is over. I’m not sure the science community back on Earth will ever believe me otherwise.”

Thor smiled as he seated himself on the tree root beside her. “Once this ordeal is over, there’ll be no need to return to Earth. We have our own science community on Asgard, don’t forget. I’m sure Eir will be more than happy to accept you as her apprentice.”

The smile Jane returned felt strange and empty. Loki’s warning rang in her ears. While Odin still saw her as a threat to his royal Asgardian bloodline, this ordeal would never be over. Not for her. 

For a long while, she couldn’t answer him. Couldn’t think of anything hopeful. And even though Thor seemed content enough to sit in silence beside her, she felt the conversation unfinished. 

“I’m glad you have confidence in your father’s acceptance of me.” She managed at last, trying to make the words into a joke. But Thor’s smile fell as flat as her tone, and she floundered, wishing she’d just stuck with the silence after all. 

“He will not be King forever.” Thor said softly. But if his words were meant to be reassuring, they were anything but.

“So… I just have to wait until it’s your turn to take the throne then, huh?” Oh. This was indeed a dangerous conversation. And now that she’d begun… “I’m just not sure if I can do this, Thor!  When we began this - whatever it is between us - life was so much more familiar than it is now. But, your world is bigger than mine!” She paused then, “I mean, technically I think Earth is larger, but --”

“Jane,” Thor stilled her lips with a fingertip, before leaning in to replace it with a feather-light kiss. “You over-think.” His soft murmur swept her cheek as he drew away.

“You don’t think that maybe we’re just not meant for each other?” She ground her teeth together; willing herself to just shut up and stop trying to convince him of the very thing she was afraid of.

“No, not at all.” Sliding a hand to her shoulder, Thor gave it a comforting squeeze. “Now stop worrying, and rest. If we’re to make camp, I should see if this land holds anything we can eat.”

Nodding, Jane scooped a loose lock behind her ear and pulled her knees to her chest, holding herself tight as she watched Thor disappear into the gloom. Alone again with her thoughts, she couldn’t rest. She could only feel unsettled. For all that Thor’s confidence should have dispelled her fears, she only felt more uncertain. 

Maybe the problem wasn’t even Odin? Maybe it had nothing to do with his obvious dislike of her? Maybe it was simply the fact that --

“Thor  _ doesn’t  _ think. You hit the nail there.”  

Jane jumped in surprise as Loki sauntered out from the edge of the darkness, stepped lightly across Thor’s abandoned cape, and perched neatly beside her in the space Thor had just vacated. 

“Jeezus shit! What is with you people!” She shoved angrily at his shoulder, though the effort only produced a smirk. “I swear I’ve had all I can take of people sneaking up…” She trailed off as she noticed the handful of plants he drew from his coat’s inner pocket and lay out on the gnarled wooden surface between them. “Wait, what is all this?”

Wordless, Loki shifted to the ground before her, and with a grip that was as firm as it was gentle, removed her shoes; extending one foot towards him to inspect the torn blisters. “I’m going to apply a salve for your injuries. Now hold still and let me do my work.”

Swallowing tensely as he settled her foot upon his lap, Jane sucked in a breath and tried not to flinch; alarmed at this sudden strange intimacy she had  _ no wish _ to share with Thor’s brother.

“You’re right, you know.” Loki continued conversationally, oblivious to her discomfort - or ignoring it. “You’ve every reason to fear the sad little fate you seem so  _ desperately _ eager to commit yourself to.”

Jane did flinch then, drawing her foot away so fast she slammed it into the tree root. “What are you on about?” The question tore from her lips in a pitch that bordered upon a squeal.  _ Damn that hurt! _

“Your short-lived future.” He stated casually. “The one you’ve already resigned yourself to, even as you grasp at straws in the hope Thor will save you.” Loki frowned then at the blood that had begun to pool from her heel; reaching for Thor’s cape to cut another square from its hem. “I don’t know why you bother seeking his assurances. He has  _ no idea _ just how far the Allfather will go to ensure his bloodline remains pure.” 

“Riiight…” Angry heat inflamed Jane’s cheeks. “And what would you advise - I just give up on Thor and let Odin win?”

“Precisely.” Loki held her gaze for a moment, before turning his attention to her wounds. 

Jane waited for him to add something more to his little motivational speech. Even anticipated his next remark and formed her own counter-strike. The minutes passed. No comment was forthcoming. Loki ignored the hard stare she was busy levelling at the top of his head. It was disappointing, really. She kinda wanted him to continue - she had the  _ perfect  _ rebuke lined up for him. 

Oblivious to Jane’s inner-rantings, Loki took to the task of attending her wounds with a degree of proficiency that grudgingly surprised her.  The sores now cleaned, he selected a few oval leaves which he placed into his mouth and began to chew. 

“Ew, really?” She blanched as he spat the wad of pulp into his palm, and twitched her foot away as he tried to pat the fibrous goop over the open sores. 

“Don’t be such a child,” he chastised. “I’m only trying to help.”

“Fine.” She muttered, and they fell back into a silence that was easier than the last, as she watched him work with piqued curiosity.

As he tore paper-thin strips from a length of bark and pressed them like a bandage over the pulpy salve, curiosity couldn’t keep her quiet for long. “So, how do you know about these plants?”

“I’ve read a lot of books in my time.” Loki murmured absently, shifting her foot to one side then reaching for the next. 

“Well, at least prison-life was educational for you.” Jane picked a piece of moss from his stockpile, squeezing it between finger and thumb until she realised he had stopped his work to stare at her. Slowly she let the moss fall back onto the pile, wondering what she’d done this time.

“I was highly-educated long before Odin locked me away. ” He deadpanned finally. “Unlike  _ Thor _ , who was only ever interested in warfare and woman.”

Jane’s stomach twisted sharply at Loki’s casual reminder of Thor’s interests… Before her. The thing was, he wasn’t even trying to deliver a barb anymore. Just… Stating a fact. 

“Goes to show knowledge can’t buy you wisdom, huh?” She shot. “At least  _ he  _ changed for the better.” 

She pressed her lips together as soon as the words slipped out. Ashamed suddenly. Why couldn’t she have just allowed a civil conversation? Especially when he was  _ helping  _ her for once.

“I’m… I’m sorry,” She surprised herself with the admission. With the fact that she actually  _ was _ . 

Loki sat back on his heels, an eyebrow quirked. “Jane Foster, apologising to me? I never thought I’d see the day.” 

“Yeah…” She bit her lip.  “I wouldn’t get used to it.”

He laughed then. It was a pleasant sound that caught Jane by surprise.

And then suddenly an enormous presence shifted in the shadows behind him - silent even as it loomed forward and grabbed Loki by his shoulders; throwing the unsuspecting Asgardian out into the darkness beyond as if he were nothing more than a bundle of twigs.

A scream tore from Jane’s throat then as the figure stepped towards her. It was not Thor, filled with some kind of uncharacteristically jealous rage at his brother’s proximity. It was huge and horned - the Marauder she had encountered earlier. 

Not one of Loki’s tricks after all.

* * *

_**End note:** I was kinda preoccupied with Jane's feet in this chapter. This stemmed from my dissatisfaction with her footwear in The Dark World. Seriously, who goes off on an inter-realm adventure in shoes like that, without getting blisters or a twisted ankle?!_


	14. Chapter 14

The Marauder stepped towards Jane, its armored bulk filling the small clearing as much as the stink of burnt flesh that accompanied it. There was a keen intelligence behind the sharp, bright eyes that assessed her, and the very idea that its every action was entirely premeditated, frightened her more than anything else. Feigning bravado, she straightened herself and drew in a ragged breath, but the shrill warble of a scream build up despite her staunchest efforts to defy it. _If Thor could hear her and reach her in time…_

But the cry stuck in her throat as the creature's eyes shifted to sweep its surroundings, and it struck her suddenly that it too was searching for a way out - had probably been following them all along.

Attention returning to her, the Marauder stepped forward. Jane tried to will herself to run, but her feet remained frozen. Her mind and body battling to believe what stood before her. To understand that it had been real all along, and not one of Loki's cruel tricks...

One more slow heavy step brought the creature close enough so that she could see in minute detail the way in which it's charred flesh had fused into some kind of hardened shell. The scream escaped her then - but only enough to gurgle over her tongue as the beast curled its calloused fingers around her throat. Squeezing so hard that she felt as if her head was going to become separated from her body and crushed.

And then it made no difference that her feet had now found a way to move - to lash out at her attacker. The hand that lifted her off the ground was unyielding. A hangman's noose.

"Monster!"

A green blast lit the clearing and suddenly Jane was released. Her legs useless once more as she crumpled to the ground in an inelegant heap. Great gulps of air searing her throat as her lungs sought to breathe.

The arcane blow sent the creature crashing into a cluster of rocks, but it recovered itself instantly; turning to face its attacker with a roar.

Loki.

Jane had forgotten Loki. When the creature had thrown him to one side, her scream had been for Thor - for the hope that he would come to her aide. But it was Loki who now circled the creature so he stood between she and it.

"Move, Jane." There was a note of apprehension in Loki's instruction, and he kept his eyes fastened on the massive Marauder whose bulk overwhelmed his own lean stature.

Feet skidding beneath her, Jane managed a half-crawl across the ground, away from them both, and wished for not the first time to be out of the ridiculous court attire the Queen had gifted her, and back in her jeans and sneakers.

"You should thank me."

The lilt of Loki's voice had become butter-smooth and serpentine. Jane frowned, a cold prickle of foreboding running down her spine.

Stepping towards Loki now, the creature drew a massive sword from its scabbard. It swung the weapon in a sweeping arc before directing it at Loki's chest. The threat unmistakable as its tip pierced the leather of his coat.

The trickster still held the Marauder in his gaze, and there was a hard glint in his eye - for all that his mouth had relaxed into an easy smile. "Were it not for my direction, you would have been impaled upon an Asgardian sword well before now."

" _What!_ " Outrage burnt Jane's cheeks as she pushed herself to her feet; fear and sense of self-preservation momentarily displaced. "You _helped_ that thing!"

The Marauder grunted. It's head rocking from Asgardian to mortal in silent observation.

"Perhaps I can assist you further?" Loki held a placating hand towards Jane as she made to protest again. "You seek the dark path. Yes?"

The question provoked another grunt, and the Marauder fastened its attention on Loki; sword still poised to impale. It uttered something, its tone low and gutteral so that Jane was hard-pressed to recognise a single sound. " _Upsihi harudheen, Svartalfheim."_

Surprise lit Loki's face, though he was quick to smother it. " _Lengeril mavvavil läinilevii mouhela."_

The creature canted its head to one side, sword arm unwavering.

" _Lengeril mavvavil läinilevii mouhela."_ Loki repeated. " _Vään domonavil djossasle_."

" _Mälekithäs heedrä."_ The creature rumbled in return. " _Nöönä äth ruthihi veleme."_

Loki continued speaking to the Marauder in soft, quick undertones, glancing to Jane often enough for her to build suspicion as to the topic of conversation. Had they been working together all along? Was Loki planning to trade her in return for his own life? She wouldn't put it past him…

And then something _was_ passing him. An object blurring so fast, her brain had barely registered the movement before it was colliding into the Marauder; lifting the creature off its feet and propelling it not just into the rocks, but _through_ them. And then further still, so that it disappeared into the haze with less effort than it would take to throw a stone.

"Thor! You imbecile!"

Loki's words were lost on his brother as the Thunderer roared past; hand reaching to grasp Mjolnir as it arced back towards him, face contorted with rage as he spun it again in pursuit of the creature.

"That creature is no Marauder, and it knows of Malekith's plans for Frigga! A few minutes more and it might have told me - "

"He's been lying to us, Thor!" Jane pushed forward, ignoring Loki's indignant splutter. " _He_ let that thing out of its cell!"

Catching Mjolnir once more with barely a glance in its direction, Thor turned to lock eyes on his brother. "Is this true, Loki?"

"Not entirely -" The trickster's tongue flicked over his lips as he stepped slowly back from the dark scowl that thundered across Thor's face. "He escaped the cell of his own accord - I played no hand in that. I merely advised him to take the stairs to the left."

"So, you sent it straight to the Core of our defense system?" Thor's blue eyes widened in disbelief. " _You_ let the Elven force in!"

Loki's sharp gaze flicked from Thor's hand - tightening on Mjolnir's handle, to his face - furrowed with the fury of a gathering storm. He threw his palms before him but held his ground.

"You're right. Were it not for me, the elves would never have penetrated the palace." The words flew quick as darts from Loki's lips as he sought to drive home the reason for his actions. "Instead, the beast's route would have led it directly to Frigga. It would have _crushed_ Jane in its path and taken Frigga directly to Malekith."

"So Frigga would be abducted anyway," thunder rumbled through Thor's words, "but not at the loss of a thousand Asgardian warriors!"

"And if I could turn back time, would you wish me to do it any different?" The pitch of Loki's voice rose with zeal as he swept a slender hand towards Jane. "Would you wish to sacrifice your beloved mortal in their place!"

The question cut through Thor's fury. Stilling it in its tracks. "That is not a call I would ever wish to make."

"Well, fortunately, you won't need to." A flippant smile tugged at Loki's lips, his veneer switching back to a semblance of cool detachment as quickly as it had risen to alacrity. "I cannot shift time."

Thor folded his arms across his chest, perplexion furrowing his brow as he chewed upon his brother's logic. Loki was ever-talented at twisting even the most foolhardy decision into one that made sense.

"I wish I could trust you." Thor's voice broke on the words, but he lifted a hand as his brother's eyes lit with optimism; forcing himself to continue before Loki could render a new deceit from his tongue. "But you should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with the glimmer of hope that my brother was still in there somewhere."

The Thunderer paused, considering his next words. This journey should have mended the bond they had once shared. Instead, it only served to illuminate how much of a stranger his brother had become. "That hope no longer exists to protect you."

The threat behind Thor's words hung unspoken in the space between them. Loki pulled himself taller, eyes narrowing as he nodded. "Fair enough."

"Fantastic," Jane muttered. "So, are we done here? Can we find a way out now, before that thing returns?"

"That… thing?" Loki asked lightly, arching an eyebrow. "Oh, you mean, the creature you previously accused me of _conjuring_ out of thin air?"

Jane swallowed, shame burning her cheeks as she cast her eyes to the ground. An apology, she realised, was probably in order. And perhaps a thank you - given that he saved her from the Marauder, twice over. But the words stuck on the roof of her mouth, and she couldn't force them past her teeth no matter how she worked her tongue. Besides, she reminded herself, this was _Loki_. And she owed Loki nothing.

"Yeah." She shrugged. "That's the one."

Ignoring the tight set of his jaw, Jane turned away, sweeping her eyes across their shadowed surroundings. At close range, she could see nothing but the tree roots that lay exposed like twisted skeletons. But of the darkness beyond… Anything could lurk. Fixing her gaze on Thor, she forced that train of thought from her mind. "Well, I'm ready to move on from here. How about you?"

"Indeed." Thor nodded. "It is no longer safe to linger here, given that we're not alone."

"You're a fool if you thought we were ever safe here." Loki snorted. "Have you forgotten what else lives within the roots of Yggdrasil, brother? The Kursed is the least of our worries."

"What?" Jane's voice rose above any answer Thor had been about to make. "You think to tell us _now_ that we're not safe here? After we've been wandering this place for hours! Is this… Is this some kind of joke?"

"I am not joking, Jane," Loki replied quietly. "And I said nothing of it, because I thought it was no more than the stories one tells a child to scare them into sleeping."

" _Scare_ them into sleeping?" She repeated, gobsmacked. "Who _does_ that?"

Loki shrugged. "Is it not the most effective way in which to -"

"You speak of the Old Ones?" Thor interrupted. "Of Níðhöggr? The great dragon?" He laughed then, disbelief lighting his eyes as he watched Loki's solemn expression darken. "What trick is this now, brother?"

"It is no trick." Loki stepped closer, lowering his voice as he closed the gap between his reluctant companions. "When I left you, I went in search of water - some kind of means by which I could contact Frigga."

"You can _do_ that?" Jane cut in, her voice pitching in surprise.

"Of course," Loki flicked her an impatient scowl before continuing. "I remembered something from my wanderings here as a child. A well."

"Where the Norns are said to live?" Thor scoffed. "Where human lore says we hold court at the end of every day? Loki, these are stories..."

"Some, yes. But not all, Thor. Not entirely." Loki combed a hand through his hair; shaking out the raven locks as if the small distraction from his thoughts would make the explanation any easier to bear. "I found the well -"

"And what of the Norns? Did you find them?" Thor grinned, incredulity thick in his voice. "Did they come out to greet you, and gift you with their wisdom?"

"You're just being an idiot now." Loki sighed, exasperated. "Could you practice shutting up for once, so that I might speak? Or would you rather we stay here and wait -"

"I'm sorry, Liarsmith." Thor ignored the icy stare his brother delivered him for the use of such a hated moniker. "Please, continue."

"There are three wells," Loki began stonily, " each can be found near the base of Yggdrasil's three great roots. Nearby the portal through which we entered this place, was Urdabrunnr."

"Now _that_ is where the three Norns live, yes?" Thor's tone was dead serious, though the corners of his lips twitched with a stifled smile.

"So the sayings go." Loki paused, waiting for his brother to interrupt with another fool remark. But Thor held his tongue, and after a quick glance to Jane - who was staring at Asgard's Finest in frank disbelief - he continued. "The second, Mirmir's well, can be found near the next great root. The one that extends into Jotunheim."

"Ah! How convenient Loki!" Thor couldn't help himself. "Shall we take that path, so that you can see the remnants of your inher-"

"Okay, that's enough!"

Stepping between the two brothers, Jane drew herself taller as she eyeballed them both in turn. "This - whatever this rivalry is - has to be put aside! You _both_ have to work together to bring Frigga home, and I am tired of listening to you antagonize each other!"

"I have done nothing wrong." Loki countered smoothly. "It is Thor who -"

"No!" Jane jabbed a finger in his direction. " _You_ don't get to speak!"

Loki rocked back on his heel, mouth gaping, incredulous, before his eyes narrowed and a sharp smile twisted at his lips. The retort was there, all ready to be delivered. In crushing detail.

Jane braced herself, a hot flush spreading over her skin as she prepared to wage a verbal battle against chaos incarnate. Then, with a deep breath, she aimed her words at the both of them. "If you can't get through this mission without tearing each other apart, you may as well sit it out right now and let Malekith win."

"And what would _you_ know of -"

"Jane's right." Thor's voice cracked upon the words, causing Loki to pause.

The dark prince ran his tongue across his lips, head tilted to one side - his curiosity piqued. "Oh yes?"

Thor hesitated. The anger still simmered there; showing itself in the set of his jaw. But his gaze skipped to Jane, grounding him, and he rolled his shoulders as if to shake the tension from his bones.

"Mother would not want us to fight." He spoke softly, finally, as if the words were a revered boon to be honoured in event of her passing. And although that was not the case, the influence of Frigga's wishes touched them still. Serving as a reminder of what brought them together.

"Hmm…" Loki's eyes gleamed in the half-light as the retort he'd prepared for Jane reshaped itself into a new barb. Jane watched, breath held deep, wondering if he'd stoop to his usual lows even now.

Against all odds, he held his tongue; his expression settling on something almost wistful - if one could believe any emotion Loki projected to be sincere.

"Well, she wouldn't exactly be surprised." The words escaped with a soft sigh as the dark prince offered his brother a tentative smile.

For a moment a memory of the strange, gentle-eyed Loki who had swept his fingers through her hair, struck Jane's mind. Quickly she pushed it aside, glancing to Thor to read his reaction to Loki's words - before he had the opportunity to school his expression.

The Thunderer looked wretched. She wondered if he was besieged by his own memories. Perhaps of a Loki who had not yet learned to hate. To plot. To betray. She watched a muscle in his face work to release his jaw, as if he were fighting to hold something in - or let it out. A chasm had opened between them, one she could almost see as much as sense. One so vast, even Thor struggled to bridge it.

"Well, we must move on." Loki said curtly, "time may all but stand still in Yggdrasil, but that doesn't mean we should waste it."

Jane felt a pang of regret as Loki turned on his heel and began picking a path through the tangle of roots and rock. Why couldn't these two idiots see, it wasn't time they were wasting, but the opportunity make some kind of amends! But by the way in which Thor hung back, it seemed clemency wouldn't happen anytime soon. If ever.

So she stepped in behind the trickster, finding a strange comfort in the familiar sight of his coat tails flapping behind him as he walked. Stranger still; comfort in knowing that with Loki ahead of her, and Thor behind, she was protected. By both of them.

* * *

 

**Chapter 14, Part 2.**

They walked in silence until Loki's path led to a sprawl of boulders. Their great outlines out of place with the scattered rocks and exposed roots that otherwise made up the contours of the land.

Picking up his pace, Loki threaded between the huge formations until he reached two tall pillars of rock. Opaline and tower-like, and clearly intended as markers.

"Subtle." Jane commented dryly. "Like a tourist gimmick at an amusement park."

"Have some respect." Loki chastised. "This is not a place where visitors tread."

"And certainly not for amusement," Thor added, stepping between the pillars to explore what lay beyond.

"Take care, Odinson." Loki cautioned. "We enter the territory of Níðhöggr..."

"Ah yes, the fabled dragon." Thor hefted Mjolnir in his hand, a lofty grin upon his face. "I look forward to the conquest!"

"See?" Loki leaned in towards Jane. "Woman and warfare. It's all the numbskull cares for."

"Shut up!" She hissed, forcing him back with a quick elbow to the ribs. Though the look she threw Thor was equally black. "So what happens now? Is there supposed to be some kind of swirling vortex for us to jump through? Because I'm really looking forward to all that nausea and vomiting again."

"If a maelstrom of water counts as a vortex, then yes." Ignoring Jane's disgruntled groan, Loki stepped past her, measuring his steps beyond the pillars until the shadows swallowed him.

Twenty paces past the pillars, a wide fissure marred the face of a rocky outcrop. With little more than a hunch to go by, he slipped sideways through the gap, sidling and maneuvering his body until the roar of turbulent water somewhere far below began echoing off the fractured rock. Finally the narrow opening widened into a tunnel, and satisfied that his instinct had been correct, Loki made his way back to the entrance. _This_ was their way out. He was sure. And while the sharp angles and narrow shaft would be a challenge for Thor… Well, the big oaf did enjoy a challenge, he thought with a smirk.

As the encompassing darkness gave way to feeble light, a grinning face obstructed the fissure entrance. "If you expect me to pass through that crack in the rock, then you won't mind if I put Mjolnir to good use and widen it!"

Groaning at Thor's freshly rekindled zest for adventure, Loki batted away the hand that offered to pull him through and stepped out, brushing down his coat as he focused on not focusing at all on his brother.

"I somehow feel _you're_ the one whom Odin should have been keeping from these pathways, not I." He said dryly, unable to evade polite and pointless small talk any longer. "At least _I_ would have given the nursemaid less to fret over."

"Please." Laughed Thor. "As if you ever spared a thought for the nursemaid's concerns."

"This is true." Loki conceded. He glanced over his shoulder, sweeping his gaze across the shadowed landscape. "If you'd like to make yourself useful, Thor, I suggest you discover the means to make a firebrand. This leg of our journey will be pitch black and precarious. For all we know, one misplaced step could lead to a straight drop into a terrible death - for one of us, at least."

Thor followed Loki's pointed gaze, to where Jane stood examining one of the rock formations.

"You offer wise counsel, brother." Thor bit his tongue on anything else he may have added. They both knew well enough it had been Loki's rash action that had forced Jane into this situation.

As Thor strode away, Loki drifted to Jane's side. "Does the pillar speak to you?"

"Should it?" Jane turned in surprise, her fingertips halting their trace upon the rock.

"Not that I'm aware." Loki shrugged, a smile played at the corners of his lips.

"I think it's stalagmite. It's formed from the build-up of minerals found in underground caves." She paused, lifting her eyes to meet Loki's gaze. "Are we in an underground cave?"

"No idea." He offered helpfully, laughing at the brow she raised in return. "Alright then. It's possible this place _is_ something of a giant cavern. An air pocket in some great cosmic..." And there he floundered.

"It makes no sense, does it?" Jane bit her lip, clearly tormented by the scientific anomaly that was Yggdrasil.

Loki held his tongue, sensing by the curl of her fists that she had something more to say. And he wasn't wrong.

"I feel like we really shouldn't be here. Like, this place is messing with us or something…" Her words trailed away, a light blush touching her cheeks as she ducked her head and sighed.

Somewhat perturbed and only half-mocking, Loki folded his hands across his chest. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not." Jane admitted bluntly. "I'm trapped in a story with elves and dragons and," Her eyes raked him skeptically and he bristled, waiting for the M-word to pass her lips. "Sorcerers." She said at last, surprising him with the honour. "It's crazy but, Tolkien must've actually been onto something."

"Is this your professional verdict?" Loki kept his tone light. Playfully patronizing, one might say. "Because I hope when it comes to writing your thesis, you'll have something better to offer than that."

"I don't know." She threw her hands into the air before sinking her head into them; the words escaping as a muffled groan through her fingers. "Dark paths… Pocket dimensions… It's every fringe scientist's dream! I just… I expected to be able to _explain_ it before discovering it all really existed!"

"Yggdrasil is more than just the world tree of human myth. It serves as a liminal space." He said at last. "A threshold between worlds."

"A liminal space." She repeated, raising her head from her palms.

"Yes. It's quite disconcerting to be in one for more than a short while." Leaning in, Loki added a whisper, "Even for me."

"I know right?" Jane's face lit with a sudden wry smile. "I mean, I'm almost finding _your_ company tolerable - can't get more disconcerting than that!"

"Why?" Loki said quietly, "it's the truth, isn't it?"

Sucking in a breath, Jane froze. No doubt expected some kind of eloquently-worded insult. A withering stare in the least. Wasn't that the game they usually played? Arrogant, sharp-tongued Loki she was used to. Had even come to expect. But this soft-spoken, obliging Loki? Borderline flirtatious? Evidently she didn't quite know what to make of _him.._.

"I think I'm going to see if I can help Thor with something." She stammered finally, a slow step back widening the gap that had suddenly grown so narrow between them.

Wordlessly, Loki stretched out a hand, indicating the direction Thor had taken with polite dismissal. Sneered accordingly as she scurried past. But the hollow space that was left by her sudden departure left him feeling empty. And he slammed a curled fist into the stalagmite. Disturbed that he should even care.

Liminal spaces indeed.

* * *

 

**TBC...**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lengthy Footnote:
> 
> I want the liminal space that is Yggdrasil to be disconcerting. I want them to feel out of sorts enough to react and saying things that are out of kilter to what we expect from them. But, truth be told, there's this great big cement block that smashes down on my brain every time I try to work on this story (or any story, actually) and I've realised that I am floundering at every effort to try and chip away at it. So rather than spend another six months flailing over it, I just need to post this bitch. (Or I NEVER will.) And then I have to hope the dear people still reading this (i say with unwarranted optimism) will be kind and understand that I am trying - trying - to bludgeon my way through it! 
> 
> Well, if I've achieved nothing else in this chapter, at least I've managed to give some resolution to Jane's Marauder problem. Finally. (Loki wasn't tricking her! Hands up who ever doubted him?!)


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is a much longer chapter than usual, and would have been longer still - except that I cut out a further 657 words to add towards chapter 16! Thank you so much to those who have left feedback, followed or favourited after the last chapter. I'm always pleasantly surprised to discover I'm not the only one still reading this story! :p When I set out to write this fic I never expected I'd still be plodding away at it by the time of the 3rd Thor movie. Eek. It's been incredibly hard to continue this story at times (and I'm sure that shows. At times.. *cough*) But despite that fic-writing is far down on the priority list after family and work and general life stuff, this story (and my other active WIP, This Burden I Bear) is a creative outlet that means a lot to me, and so it especially means a lot to me to know there are readers who are still sticking around or coming across this story for the first time! I can't promise to have this story finished by the time Thor Ragnarok premieres (in fact I can promise it _won't_ be finished) but I hope that those who have been hoping for a bit more interaction between Jane and Loki will be somewhat satisfied by the end of this chapter. :)**

* * *

**The Enemy of my Enemy**

**\- Chapter Fifteen -**

As the three travelers wriggled and squeezed through the fissure Loki had triumphantly declared as their path to Svartalfheim, it struck Thor that, for someone who had been so unsure of which direction to lead them previously, his brother was surprisingly clear on that now.

"What answers did you find, Loki, when you left us in the clearing?"

The question resonated off the fissure walls until the darkness ahead swallowed it. Loki lingered on the silence that followed. "You would not believe me if I told you." He said at last. His voice so soft, even the cave struggled to catch an echo.

"Try me." It was a demand made between gritted teeth. In part, because Thor was trying to push past an outcrop of rock that had further narrowed his chance of not winding up wedged here forever, but mainly because he was well aware of Loki's knack for skirting the truth.

"I found the answers to many questions, Thor." Loki offered cryptically. "Questions I hadn't even thought to ask."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" This from Jane, who had grown tired of Loki's games.

"It means I have no wish to diverge the details right now," Loki said flippantly. "Better that we concentrate our energy on reaching Svartalfheim. Norns know, we may yet have to smash a few rocks, if Thor has any wish to make it much further."

"God I hate you." Jane muttered, exhaling a world-weary groan between her teeth as the Trickster's laughter rebounded off the rocks like a symphony of taunts.

* * *

True to Loki's barb, there did come a time where the crevice narrowed to the point where Thor would have been forced to strike out a wider opening - but that the task had already been completed by a previous traveler.

"Was it like this before, Loki?" There was tension in Thor's tone as he swept his firebrand towards the pile of rocks at their feet. The flickering light cast disfigured shadows against the freshly hewn stone, but Loki's focus was on the darkness beyond.

"I'm not sure." He admitted after a moment of hesitation. "I never went this far."

"What!" Jane doubled into a coughing fit as her next outraged intake of breath caused dust to catch in her throat. "You mean…" She gasped, "this tunnel may just lead us to a great fat dead end!"

"Of course not." Loki snapped. "I have no doubt this is our path. I simply saw no point in exploring it beforehand."

Jane clapped a hand to her head and groaned. "I can't believe this."

"Could the Kursed have done this, I wonder?" Thor's question was aimed more at the air before them, than any one person. But it was Loki, of course, who answered.

"If he slipped through before we arrived, then I suppose so. Otherwise, we would have heard the commotion."

"Then he'll no longer be of any matter to us. Good." Thor shrugged and waved his firebrand into the darkness ahead. "Let's move on then."

"Yes, and because you thought it appropriate to send him flying, he'll be able to reach Malekith ahead of us, to warn of our arrival." Loki admonished as the two ahead of him continued into the widened tunnel. "You know, if you'd just let me deal with him, I could have learned something of Malekith's domain. Enough so that we could -"

"And you think that creature would have told you anything of use?" Thor scoffed over his shoulder. "He could have just as likely fed you enough misinformation to get us killed."

"I'm not sure if you guys have noticed, but the oxygen's kinda thin down here." Jane interrupted. "So maybe you could stop wasting it by arguing over things that are irrelevant now - oomph!"

Stumbling suddenly, Jane flew headlong into the darkness that rested between her and Thor. For a split-second, she saw the rubble-strewn ground almost rise up to meet her, before she found herself suspended in the air by a pair of firm hands that had reached out from behind to catch her by the waist and one windmilling arm.

"Gosh," Loki remarked brightly as he returned her to her feet. And while his fingers instantly softened their hold, they did not release her completely. "It's just as well we're not keeping a tally of how many times I've saved you, Ms. Foster. Because there's a tradition in Asgard -"

"Perhaps if you're feeling so heroic, Loki, you could be the first to descend these stairs?"

Thor's words caused Loki to pause in mid-sentence, though neither the pointed warning in his brother's tone nor the depth of Jane's frown deterred the trickster from adding in a low murmur, "I'll tell you the rest later," before stepping neatly past to investigate the Thunderer's diversion.

Jane stared dumbfounded at Loki's retreating back. Frustrated at his incorrigible tendency to twist everything to his advantage. But as if sensing her eyes upon him, the trickster turned back to offer a playful wink, and she realised morosely that  _of course_ he reveled in creating discord in whatever manner he could. It was the only way he knew how to function.

Taking a moment to push her hair back from her face and scrub a hand over the hip where Loki's fingertips had lingered, she inhaled a deep steadying breath before daring her next step.

A cool chill touched Jane's ankles and sent goosebumps across her skin as she moved from the narrow passageway into a small cavern. She had become grudgingly accustomed to the thick musty taste of dampness and dirt that seemed ever-present amid the roots of Yggdrasil. Now this draft of fresh air - for all that it was welcome - seared her throat with its crispness.

"Please tell me we'll reach water soon." She said between coughs. The static roar of an underground river had been rebounding off the crevice walls for so long now, she'd almost given up hope of ever reaching its source.

"It's not far off." Loki pulled one of his sap-filled plant stems out from the seemingly-infinite depths of his coat pocket. "In fact, we should find it at the bottom of these stairs."

"Stairs?" Jane repeated, having forgotten Thor's words of earlier. With a small nod of thanks, Jane accepted the stem, grudgingly grateful for the tart yet sweet liquid that soothed her parched throat. "Not what I was expecting, but I can't say I'll miss scrabbling through a crack in a rock."

"Just watch your step." Thor cautioned as Jane stepped further into the cavern.

"Yes, it's a wee drop." Loki offered a wicked grin as he bounced on his toes at the edge of the threshold.

The image of a wide, stone-cut staircase gently descending to a crystal clear river dispersed from Jane's mind as soon as the torch illuminated a slit in the ground so deep and dark, even the firelight seemed unwilling to enter. A set of rough steps had indeed been cut into the fissure, but they marked the start of an abrupt descent into what she could only assume was a headlong plummet to a grisly death.

"Maybe scrabbling through that passageway wasn't so bad after all." She muttered, stepping gingerly back from the edge.

As Thor knelt down to sweep his firebrand into the yawning abyss, the flickering amber light illuminated runic patterns carved with care into the edges of each step.

"What does it mean?" Jane whispered, curiosity replacing caution as she crouched down to run her fingertips across the incisions. "Is it… Is it a charm? A curse?"

"I'm sure Loki could tell us." Thor rounded on his brother. "Unless of course, it's another one of those secrets he has no wish to diverge."

"I'm afraid I know no more of these runes than you." Loki frowned, dropping to his haunches opposite Jane so that she could not help to meet his eyes. "No doubt, some ancient and somewhat paranoid race thought it would save them from whatever great monster once awaited them. Perhaps in this very cave. Or at the bottom of it."

"The dragon?" Jane raised a brow, a smile pulling at her lips as another reference to Tolkien sprang to mind.

"Possibly. The old stories are full of creatures that chew at Yggdrasil's roots or offer knowledge in return for body parts. We were brought up on such lore as if it were fact." Loki paused for a moment before adding in a conspiratory whisper. "There are some who even believe The Allfather sacrificed his eye to the Well of Mirmir in order to gain great wisdom. Though clearly, that is not the case; if his recent fool decisions are anything to go by."

"You talk nonsense, Loki. Everyone knows Odin lost his eye to a spear in the great war against the Jotun." Irritation lent a brittle edge to Thor's tone. "Now enough of this talk. If this is our way to Svartalfheim, we'll get nowhere by gossiping like old women."

" _We_?" Loki scoffed. "I wasn't under the impression you were a part of our conversation."

A grin danced across Loki's face then as he rose to his feet and stepped back to the threshold. With something of a theatrical flourish, he extended a hand to Jane. "Best you stay between Thor and I, dear, least one of us should find cause to give the other a good push."

"Oh, I can think of plenty of cause." Thor muttered as Jane edged forward; eyes fixed on the sickeningly steep steps. She stopped just beyond the trickster's outstretched hand.

"I don't need your assistance, Loki."

"Suit yourself." Dropping his arm, Loki began the sharp uneven descent with an air of indifference. Jane waited until his footsteps faded before turning to Thor.

"If you're going to tell me I should stop arguing -" Thor began.

"No! No, I…" Jane faltered as she stared into that great darkness. She'd never felt such trepidation in her life. Well, not since giving her first public speech about the Einstein-Rosen Bridge theory to an auditorium of skeptical college students. At least  _that_ nerve-ridden adventure had won her an intern. This, if she was lucky, might not get her killed.

"Thor, can we really trust him?" She finally asked, after several attempts to get the words past her teeth. "Because every time I think we can, I wind up feeling about as stupid as a deer trusting a wolf who's suddenly claiming to be vegetarian."

"Well…" Thor began slowly, "Loki is manipulative, unscrupulous, and as trustworthy as the ever-changing wind."

"Not the reassurance I was hoping for." Jane muttered.

"But so far as his love for Frigga is concerned, I trust he will do whatever it takes to save her." He continued pragmatically. "And for that reason…"

"We can work with him to free Frigga, and hope we don't wind up as collateral damage in the process." Jane finished cynically. "Yay."

The firebrand flared suddenly as if picked up by a wind, before dying back to a struggling flame. Near consumed by itself.

With one foot upon the top step, Jane frowned again into the deep black hole in the ground. It looked, she thought, like a scream. She was about to step into a wide-mouthed scream. A scream that had been gathering from the first moment she'd crossed into Loki's dungeon cell. A scream that she'd been holding in for so long, she'd almost become used to the weight of it within her chest.

"Well, I suppose cold comfort is better than no comfort at all." She sighed, plucking the torch from Thor's hand as she sucked in a deep calming breath. "Might as well get on with it."

* * *

Of course, there came a point where the firebrand snuffed out and cast the entire underground stairwell into absolute darkness. Of course. Jane thought. Murphy's Law was only typical of every situation she'd been thrust into thus far on this journey. So she clung to the wall as best she could, her movements slow and somewhat nerve-frayed as she felt her way down the corkscrewing steps.

"You're doing fine, Jane." Thor's hand fell light upon her shoulder; a timely reassurance as one step sent gravel skidding out from beneath her feet.

"Yeah. You have  _no idea_ how much I miss my jeans and sneakers right now." She sighed through gritted teeth. "I mean, I'm all for adventuring through alien lands and all, don't get me wrong. But… Suitable attire would've been a bonus. As would a thermos of coffee and a backpack full of snacks…"

"I'm sorry you were forced to come on this journey." He said gruffly, fingers giving her shoulder a small reassuring squeeze.

"No, no, don't be sorry. It's been fun. Really!" Jane quickly bit back the nervous laughter that bubbled through her lips. Clearly, it suggested otherwise. "I'd much rather be here with you than trapped in Asgard's finest guest chamber, drinking mulled wine while I wait for Odin to remember I exist and send me back to Earth."

"He wouldn't do that."

Thor's words were insistent enough, though Jane wondered if he could really feel as sure of himself as he sounded. Was his faith in his father really that… She shut off her mind from finishing the sentence; guilty at thinking it inside her own head. But even so, that final word nudged itself into place.  _Blind_.

"Are you kidding?" She sighed, irritable all of a sudden. "Don't you remember the way he compared me to a goat at the dinner table when I first arrived?"

"Yes, but that was when he thought you were nothing more than an ordinary mortal -"

"But I  _am_ nothing more than an ordinary mortal, Thor." Jane interrupted, half-turning towards him. "That's why your father's never going to -"

"Yes, that's right, stop right there!" Loki's warning cut through Jane's words, echoing off the walls from below. "I mean, by all means,  _please_ continue telling my brother why his father deems you unworthy. But just  _don't take another step_."

The flames from Loki's own struggling firebrand flared with an unnatural vigor, illuminating the stairs between them. Or rather, the lack of stairs. In fact, there were enough missing steps to make for a straight drop into that grisly death Jane had wondered about earlier.

"What happened!" Jane stared at the broken space that hung between them. Loki had evidently leaped the gap as only a near-godlike being could. She, on the other hand, could never make that kind of jump.

"Surprising as this may sound… It wasn't me, and I know nothing." He shrugged. "I'm just glad I still had enough light to see the missing steps. I may have survived falling into one abyss, but I have no wish to test my luck with another!"

"So how the hell am I supposed to get across this?" Jane grumbled, half to herself. There really was no question of trying to jump.

"Jump, of course!" Loki cried jovially. "Go on, there's nothing the Allfather won't appreciate more than a display of great courage! And if you plummet to your death, we will sing your praises upon our return!"

"Has the thin air driven you mad?" Thor demanded.

"Pretty sure he was already mad," Jane muttered under her breath as she shuffled a little more from the edge.

"No seriously though," Loki continued. "Thor will lower you down as far as he can reach, then swing you out towards me, and I will catch you. It's really quite simple."

"Uh-huh." She turned gingerly towards Thor. "You have a plan, right?" She implored. "Tell me you have a plan!"

"Well…" Thor began slowly. "Loki's is a valid plan."

"Are you  _kidding_ me!" She glanced back down to Loki. The yawning darkness between them seemed as if it had grown even wider. "Fantastic." She said flatly. "I'm going to die."

"And great songs will be sung about your glorious death!" Loki added cheerfully. "No again, I only jest. You can do this Jane."

He paused mid-breath, his angular face a picture of absolute sincerity in the flickering light. Too sincere, Jane thought with a prickle of suspicion. There was something else poised upon his tongue. And she could tell by the tug of his lips, it was something she wasn't going to like it.

And then just as sinking dread hit her stomach with its rock-bottom weight, he let the words drop with measured poise "You just have to  _trust_ me."

* * *

Trust Loki.

Right.

How coincidental that she and Thor had just been discussing this very subject? But no matter how she tried to examine her options, there really wasn't any. If Thor jumped the gap first, she could trust  _him_ to catch her well enough, but could she could trust herself to make that leap? Or would she teeter on the edge, unable to goad herself into stepping out into the darkness alone, before finally losing her balance and tumbling...

"Fine." She sighed softly. "But if you screw this up, Loki…"

"He won't." Thor finished with somber finality, his gaze fixed firmly on his brother across the chasm.

"Well then," Loki clapped, "now that we've got our affirmations out of the way, let's begin!"

Nodding, Thor turned to Jane. "Once I've lowered you as far as I can, I'll swing you -"

"Yep, I get it. Let's just do this." Grabbing one of Thor's hands in her own, she shuffled closer to the edge. "Before I lose what little nerve I have left."

Holding herself as still as possible as Thor eased her over the edge, Jane felt as if she were being delivered into her own special little hell. Loki had placed his firebrand on the steps below him, and the stairwell was cast in golden hues as the firelight threw their distorted shadows around them. Far below, that gut-churning roar of fast-flowing water sent echoes through the passageway. It seemed a good start to a nightmare. Certainly, the perfect trigger for a panic attack if ever there was one.

For a moment Jane dangled still amidst the mayhem, with nothing but the security of Thor's warm hand to keep her from plummeting through that dark center. She squeezed her eyes shut and allowed herself to experience the strangeness of having a chasm beneath her feet.  _Just breathe_ , she reminded herself. Not for the first time on this journey. Then finally, she felt Thor's grip adjust slightly as he began to swing her. Towards Loki's waiting arms.

Definitely her own special little hell, she realised ironically.

"Now, Thor!"

Jane's eyes snapped open at Loki's cry. Just as Thor released her with one last effort. Then she was moving through the air with the momentum of that swing, but with no one to hold her. For a moment her stomach shifted with its own inner-turbulence as that calming breath from moments earlier transformed into a scream. But before she could release it from her throat, strong hands were at her hips; sliding to the small of her back as they pulled her in. Holding her secure as she felt firm ground beneath her feet at last.

"Holy shit." Jane swallowed the scream as she swore into the warm chest she was now pressed against. "Holy shit." She muttered again as she exhaled into supple leather.

"Are you alright, Jane?"

Loki's query snapped her from the shock of the moment as she blinked hard and raised her head. Only to meet his bemused stare as she realised her fingers were still tightly furled in the lapels of his coat.

"Careful." He murmured as she tried to back away. "You wouldn't want to step off the edge."

And then he escorted her to a lower step before releasing his hold.

"Your turn." He called casually to Thor, before picking up his firebrand and moving further down the stairwell, ushering Jane ahead of him.

It was an effortless leap for the Thunderer, and then the three were continuing their downward spiral. If somewhat more tight-knit, now that Loki held the only flame.

* * *

The river was close. The distant drone of its underground rapids no longer an echo off the passage walls, but a discernable roar of fury; a driving rage that seemed eager to smash through rocks rather than over them.

Jane could feel the violence of that water in the vibration beneath her feet and rumble beneath her fingertips. The stairs had become little more than narrow ledges; as if their creators had run out of time to finish putting in the effort. Or perhaps, Jane thought as she realised the cold stone of the passage walls had turned from damp to wet, perhaps decades of flooding had washed them away.

"We must hurry." Loki's voice was urgent in her ear. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this place."

"Really?" She hissed in furious sarcasm, "Is your bad feeling telling you this river could be linked to some far off distant realm's dam spillway, perchance? Because that's what  _my_ bad feeling is telling me!"

"Is this true, Loki?" Came Thor's query from above. "How often does the river surge?"

"Should I know?" Loki snapped. "I'm sure Jane will be the one to alert us. Perhaps once she finds herself waist deep in overflow!"

"Don't even joke about it!" Jane stretched a foot out for the next step, but the wet rock continued onwards. Finally, they'd reached the bottom. She tugged at Loki's coat. "Hey, hand me that torch!"

Sweeping the firebrand from his grasp, she swung it out before her; relieved to see they had indeed reached the bottom of the narrow gully. A new passageway stretched out before them. This one holding pockets of water that had pooled in the indentations of the terrain. The firelight rippled and dimmed him her hands, before Loki plucked it back and breathed softly upon its flame, causing it to flare with arcane brilliance.

"Huh." Jane muttered curiously. She'd suspected something unnatural had been keeping that stick burning long after Thor's had snuffed out.

"Right. No rest for the wicked!" With an impatient tap to his foot, Loki waited for Thor to reach the ground. Then his bright eyes caught Jane's across the firelight before he added with a deadpan smile, "Or the dull, for that matter."

And then he was off. Picking his way through the passageway before either could set a frazzled sigh to their lips.

* * *

They stood at the edge of the underground river. Loki had built the flame of his firebrand high so they could survey the inky black rapids. The water flowed fast and furious; swirling in eddies where boulders rose up to break it, before tumbling over the edge of a cascade and into an underwater tunnel.

Thor chewed a thumbnail, lost in deep thought. Loki should never have brought Jane through the portal. That river was their only way out of this place and into Svartalfheim. And while these raging torrents were little more than an adventure to the Aesir… Such a journey was never intended for a mortal.

"There's no way we can do this," Jane whispered frantically at his side. "We're gonna have to go back up!"

"Not an option, sorry." Loki called as he moved away, taking the flame with him and plunging them into darkness.

Thor felt Jane step closer to his side. Sensed her face turn towards him. He pressed his lips into a tight line, aware of her fear but unable to find the words to alleviate it. There really was no other option. But how could he expect her to take a plunge that could dash her to death on the rocks, or drown her?

"I will keep you safe, Jane. I will get you through this." He folded his arms around her finally, touching a fingertip to her lips as she opened her mouth to protest. "On this, I swear."

"How?" She said at last. "How can you possibly -"

"Look if it's any consolation," Loki interrupted as he paced slowly back towards them. "The river is moving so fast, you'll probably make it through the underground tunnel before your lungs run out of air."

" _Probably?_ " Jane exclaimed. "What kind of consolation is that!"

"Well," Loki shrugged, "I tried. And you can't say my attempt was any worse than Thor's empty promises."

"Enough, Loki!" Thor growled, sick of his brother's tiresome attempts to make him look a fool. "It is your mistakes I'm ever trying to clean up!  _Your_ rash decisions that force such promises upon me!"

"Well there's no sense pointing the finger now, is there?" The Trickster's grin glittered in the shadow light as he turned away. Thor clenched his fists at his sides and breathed slowly through his teeth. Had Loki always been so condescending? So hateful?

"There's just no way we can know how far that underground tunnel goes, can we?" Jane's voice was small. It broke Thor to think of how terrified she must be. Loki was right. There was no sense in false promises, They'd have to return to the surface and find another way.

"Look. I have a solution." Loki stopped in his pacing and turned towards them once more. "Albeit, one neither of you will like."

"Go on." Thor said, cautiously.

Loki opened his mouth and closed it again. Seemingly incapable of forming the words. Was his suggestion so bad? Thor wondered. Or was he merely being theatrical? He wouldn't be half surprised if both assumptions were correct.

"Alright. Well…" Now Loki pressed a thumb and forefinger to his forehead. Eyelids fluttered to a close as if he were taking care to chose his words. "I can use  _Seiðr_. To give Jane the breath she needs to make it through the other side."

"You're going to use  _what_?" Jane half-laughed. "Is this a joke?"

Thor's eyes narrowed. He had an inkling as to where this was going. And he didn't like it. Not one bit.

"I can use my magic, Jane." Loki stopped several feet before them, expression earnest. "To transfer to you a breath deep enough that you can survive underwater for several minutes longer than your human lungs could ordinarily withstand."

Thor looked from Loki to Jane, to gauge her reaction. Curiously, a muscle had begun to twitch the corner of her eye. Like a nervous tic. "You're going to do… What now?" She stammered, the laughter dying on her lips.

"What say you, Thor?" Loki watched him carefully. "You know this is but nothing in the scheme of things. Not when there is so much at stake and so little time left…"

"You speak to me of the scheme of things, brother," Thor growled, "and yet all I can hear is that you scheme."

"I'm still not sure if I understand what you're talking about…" Jane said wretchedly. "But I'm a little afraid that I'm figuring it out."

"Loki's proposing that he kiss you." Thor said sharply.

"I am not!" Loki shot back, indignant. He turned to Jane, hands held before him as if to ward off an attack. "I'm offering to save you from drowning!"

"That's right." Thor couldn't quite keep the bitterness from his voice. "It's just that he needs to press his lips against your own to do so."

"Oh hell no!" Jane began.

"Is this jealousy I'm detecting in your tone, Thor?" Loki's laughter swept over Jane's protest. "Do I threaten you that much?"

"Oh no, brother!" Thor offered an easy smile, but his eyes were fierce. "You may threaten this realm, time and time again, but you do not threaten me!"

"Hey!" Jane's cry cut through the rising voices of the Asgardians. Thor flinched in surprise as she turned and jabbed him in the chest. "This isn't about you! This isn't about  _your_ ego!" Next, she turned to Loki, causing him to take a wary step back; even as a smirk twitched his lips. "And as for  _you…_ Where do I even start!"

"Well," Loki's tone was thoughtful, "I'm not really sure how to answer that without coming across as inappropriately suggestive..."

"Loki, shut up." Thor demanded wearily. "Can you actually do this? Can your  _Seiðr_ keep Jane from drowning?"

"Thor! You can't possibly think this idea has any kind of merit, can you?" Jane laughed as she stepped away from them both. "He's tricking us. He's  _always_ tricking us!"

"No, Jane." Loki took a half-step in Jane's direction. And then another. "It's called The Breath of Life. Though in the tongue of  _Seiðr_ , the name is more complicated. It's not a kiss, as Thor said. There's no feeling in it. No desire. It's simply a transaction. A transfer of breath from one person to another." One last step brought him to a halt before her. "There's really no need to fuss."

"Right." Jane wrung her hands together before catching herself in the act and shoving them firmly in her armpits. "Right." She repeated awkwardly. "Okay, fine. I'm fine with this."

Despite her words, Thor had the sense that Jane was trying not to bolt as Loki passed him the firebrand and guided her towards the edge of the river. But his brother carefully maneuvered her to a point just before the cascade, where a soft eddy formed around a boulder and offered a calm spot to enter. And although his hand upon her elbow was firm, it was also gentle. As if she were a frightened deer he was trying to release from a trap.

It surprised Thor then, to realise Loki's indifference was as much a facade as anything else. Until this moment, he had thought it unlikely that the Loki he'd come to know - the one who was willing to destroy planets and murder people for power and glory - would bother going to any kind of effort to appease someone else. He should be happy to know that his brother was still capable of tenderness. But it was a bittersweet epiphany, given that the recipient of Loki's care was his own Jane Foster.

* * *

"We're going to have to jump as soon as I've given you the breath." Loki began. The ferocity of the river seemed to be mounting, forcing him to shout. "The water will be colder than anything you've ever known. You'll want to release that breath and gasp in shock. But you can't. Alright? You must not release that breath!"

"What if the force of the water smashes me into a rock?" Jane cried in alarm as her gaze pulled from Loki and swept over the raging water that had almost become a living thing. A huge, coiling serpent. "Or the roof of that tunnel? What if I become wedged between -"

"I'm right here, Jane." Thor stepped towards them, cutting Loki off before he could offer any further reassurance. "We'll jump together."

"Okay." Jane nodded, eyes widening as a fresh surge swept water over the riverbank, to wash over their feet. "Well let's get on with it then!"

As Loki took Jane by the shoulders and inclined his head towards her, Thor looked away. It was not a kiss. He knew this. It was just a transaction. But still… To see another man press his lips to Jane, and that man be Loki, no less… It set his stomach on edge.

* * *

Jane drew a deep breath and released it slowly, heart hammering as she forced herself to turn towards the Trickster. Panic threatened to seize her innards and squeeze them tight in its grasp. This wasn't like facing Loki alone in his cell that first time. This was so much worse. This was worse than marauders on the loose and abandoned dungeons with spluttering torchlight and endless darkness beyond. Worse than everyone in this realm bred for strength and battle and ingrained with a deep-seated contempt for mortals such as herself. Everyone bar Thor. But even he could barely stand to look at her now.

"I get the sense you're overthinking this, Ms. Foster." There was a trace of laughter in Loki's voice as he cupped his hands to her shoulders; holding her steady as he leaned in. She froze. Was she really so easy to read?

A slender fingertip at her chin tilted her face upwards. She remembered the last time Loki had been so close. The gold flecks in his eyes. She couldn't see them now - the firelight cast too many shadows upon his face. But she could see his tongue flick out to moisten his lips, and the action made unwelcome butterflies take flight in her stomach. She flinched back, mortified by the weirdness of the situation. The wrongness of those damned butterflies. The fact that Thor was standing three feet away! Then for a fleeting moment, her brain sent stupid questions to the surface of her mind.  _Eyes open, or closed?_ What did it matter? It wasn't an actual kiss! So why was she so damn nerv...

And then Loki's lips were gliding feather-soft against her own, nudging her mouth open as those damned butterflies went wild; stealing her air and her wits until she had no choice but to part her lips to breathe…

All at once her lungs filled with that Seiðr-rich breath he was offering, and it was like tasting sweet maple for the first time, and fresh mountain air and… And magic. She could taste  _magic_. Like sparks of electricity upon her tongue. Sending currents down her body until she thought her knees would buckle from the shock.

"Hold it in." Loki whispered against her lips as he drew away, and in that moment Jane became aware that she was teetering on her feet, hands clutching at his coat lapels once more. "And don't let go." He continued, as she looked over his shoulder to see Thor's eyes now upon them; his expression wretched.

She wanted to say something, to reassure him that it was okay. That it was just the damn magic that had made her all but swoon into his brother's arms. But she held her breath. Her Seiðr-filled breath. And she willed him to get over it. To step forward and jump with her. Like he promised.

But in the end, it was Loki's arms that slid to her back; clasping her to him as the Thunderer stood stricken. It was Loki who pressed her against his chest with protective arms as he took a sideways step and sent them both hurtling into the ice-cold torrents.

And Thor? He stood on the bank a moment longer. His eyes not on the bobbing forms of Jane and Loki, as they disappeared over the cascade, but on the surging waters that followed. Until finally he found his moment to thrust forward Mjolnir and leap; a roar like thunder releasing from his chest with the fury of a pent-up storm as he smashed through the rapids and disappeared into the river's ink black depths.

* * *

**End note: Yes. We could dwell for a moment on how confusing and somewhat rushed that ending is and wonder what the hell is up Thor. Or we could save that mystery for chapter 16 and go back to talking about Thor 3! So who's looking forward to seeing what Loki's up to next in Ragnarok?! Or loving/hating the crazy vibrant GotG-like spin Taika seems to have put on the whole thing?! Bets on how many Thor 3 fix it fics will be coming out in the next month or two? And** last **question... Will Lokane survive once Ragnarok is released?! Okay, I'll stop with the punctuation nightmare now. Feel free to message me with your thoughts. Also, feedback on this chapter would be muchly appreciated! I'm sad and lonely in the Thor fandom now that I rarely ever remember the login for my Tumblr...**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:**   _Thank you to those who replied to me with their thoughts on this fic, and of course, Thor Ragnarok. I dreaded the movie when I first found out Taika Waitit was directing it. I mean, sure Boy was heartfelt, but with his comedic style for this movie being compared to What We Do In The Shadows followed by the release of the new 80's inspired Ragnarok logo, I could only envision goofball cheese with the bad leftover taste of 90's Batman movies. I'm still shuddering at the possibility, but I have enjoyed the trailers so far, and Loki's Sakaar outfit is growing on me, so... Yes, I am looking forward to it. I suppose I can say._

_Anyway, final note: I'm so sorry for any mistakes in this chapter (Any more than usual, I mean.) I've whipped it together in a fit of inspiration, and after the world's fastest and probably completely ineffectual proofread, I've decided I have to post it NOW or it will sit forgotten in my Draft folder for six more months._

* * *

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

**\- Chapter Sixteen -**

She couldn't scream. Couldn't do anything but throw her arms around Loki as the freezing water pushed them under the surface with its swirling maelstrom. The Seidr breath caught in her throat and she clenched her teeth to hold it in.

A fresh surge of water engulfed them, jostling them into boulders before sweeping them over the cascade. Tugging at their grasp until Jane was sure she'd be wrenched from Loki's arms and smashed to her death. But the Trickster's hands tightened around her, cupping her head and pushing her against his chest. Refusing to let her go.

Still, terror enveloped her. In the pitch darkness, there was no way to tell whether they were being shunted towards the surface or the bottom of the river. Nor when this tunnel would end. And worse still, she could feel things brushing against her legs. Soft and pliant and slimy. Like a tangle of eels. Was there something else in the water? Or was it just a manifestation of her fear?

Panic pulsed at her throat as every jolt forced a little bit of air to bubble from between her teeth. Slowly robbing her of its Seidr magic, until her lungs began to burn. And just as she found herself frantically clawing herself from Loki to take that involuntary underwater breath that would kill her… His lips pressed against hers once more. A quick burst of air that sent sparks through her body and gave her lungs the reprieve they needed.

The sensation of slimy things tangling at her legs faded. But the unsettling panic remained tight in Jane's chest. Engulfed by water and darkness and with no surface for them to return to, all she could do was hold tight to Loki and that last magic breath he had gifted her as the force of the river continued to press them onwards at a gut-wrenching pace. Finally, as the Seidr breath wore away and her chest began to squeeze once more, she felt sunlight prick against her eyelids and opened them as they bobbed above the surface at last.

"We'll make for that bank!" Loki's grip upon Jane shifted as he began swimming them diagonally across the river. Towards a narrow pebbled shoreline. Churning water continued to break over them, half-choking Jane as she tried to drag fresh air into her lungs. But finally they were able to find their footing in the shallows, and stumble to the river's edge.

Exhausted, Jane collapsed to her knees as Loki released her. He paused for a moment before lifting her into his arms with a sigh and carrying her to the top of the bank; least a river surge wash them away again. Then he lowered her to the ground and sank beside her; chest heaving slightly as he lay back on the mossy bank and stared up at an alien grey sky.

Jane shivered as a cool breeze swept over her shoulders and sat forward, drawing her knees towards her chest before wrapping her arms around them. "Where's Thor?" She wondered aloud through softly chattering teeth; casting her gaze across the rolling rapids.

"He'll find us." Loki murmured. His voice weary. Though Jane couldn't tell if it was because of their plight, or because he was tired of hearing his brother's name. "No doubt he's busy dealing with the pesky water-dwelling creatures that had hoped to make a meal of us."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Did you not feel them coil around your legs?" He sat up to shrug off his soaking wet coat and sling it across a nearby rock, before raising a brow and giving her a sidelong glance. "I certainly did."

"Oh my god.." A shudder of horror ran through Jane as she recalled the sensation of soft slimy things pressing against her after they entered the river. "I'd kinda hoped it was some kind of oxygen-deprived hallucination."

"Well, fortunately, we did not become their next meal. Though I'm sure once Thor returns, they'll become ours."

Jane blanched. Then fell silent as she pondered the river's rapids and studied the landscape beyond. If this was Svartalfheim, she thought, it was a small step up from Yggdrasil - though not by much.

A mist hung low over the land, sweeping across the river in thin, curling tendrils. Tall, sharply peaked mountains peppered the horizon like jagged teeth. Closer, there were trees. Their sharp forms breaking through the mist like giant arrowheads. Pine trees, Jane thought, somewhat comforted by the familiarity.

It was cold here. Her body ached from it. Well, that and the multiple knocks she'd taken against rocks as they were swept through the tunnel. Although, she thought guiltily, Loki must have born most of the brunt, seeing as he had been trying to shield her.

She glanced to the Asgardian, words of gratitude fumbling to find purchase upon her tongue. But as she opened her mouth to squeeze out a 'thank you', she noticed his eyes were closed; his chest slowly rising and falling in the deep rhythm of sleep. Swallowing the words, she watched his eyelids in search of some tell-tale sign that he was feigning. But his face was completely relaxed; the small thin scowl lines smoothed from his face so that he seemed less a scheming destroyer of worlds and more a lost, innocent youth. Jane looked away with a roll of her eyes. How deceptive sleep could be.

At least he can sleep easily enough, she thought with a small measure of irritation as her gaze returned to the river. Asides from the hours she was out cold after traveling through the portal and a few brief respites along the way, she hadn't slept since the night before the attack. It seemed they'd been walking for days with just one danger after another to provide enough short bursts of adrenaline to keep them going. Maybe they had.

A bird cried out sharply overhead, startling Jane just as her own eyelids had begun to grow heavy. She blinked hard, watching the creature as it circled above the river before diving into the rapids. Bursting back into the sky seconds later with an eel floundering in its mouth.

Where the hell was Thor, she wondered. A small thread of anxiety bundled itself into knots in her stomach. She thought of the wretched look on his face after Loki had given her the Seidr's breath. As if he had just finished a competition only to realise he'd placed last.

A kernel of frustration replaced the anxiety. She hadn't done anything wrong! Even Loki had behaved impeccably - for once! It had been a simple transaction. Their lips had only met briefly, and it was a necessary process so that she could survive the river's underwater tunnel. If she had clung to Loki momentarily, it was only because that strange magic within him had caused those tiny electrical sparks to sear through her...

The kernel of frustration now reformed itself into the small frantic flap of a butterfly's wings. A warm flush started at her cheeks and made its way down her neck as she found herself inadvertently replaying that 'simple transaction' in her mind. The guilty thrill that had sent shivers down her spine as Loki had pulled her to him, perhaps even before the magic had sent its strange charge… No! No no no no no…. She pressed her head into her hands. What the hell was wrong with her brain to invent this shit?

"Are you unwell?"

The voice at her side caused Jane to jump. Guiltily she scrubbed a hand over her face, feeling suddenly foolish. "Of course! Why would you ask?"

Loki propped himself up on his elbows. "Well, you've turned a somewhat worrying shade of red. Are you coming down with a fever?"

""Don't be ridiculous!" She snapped. "I'm fine!"

"Oh!" A new light entered the trickster's eyes as he sat up further, bringing his face level with Jane so she could see the flecks of gold in his eyes. "You're thinking about it, aren't you?"

"What? No!" Indignation rose as Jane felt her face burn deeper; betraying her completely. "Of course I'm not!"

"Is that so?" He paused for a beat. "Then how do you know what I'm talking about?"

"Uh.." She stammered. Her mind a complete blank as she realised she'd effectively given herself away and could think of no argument to protest otherwise. "Well…"

Amusement danced in Loki's eyes as he quirked an eyebrow. "Gosh. I really can't wait to hear how you're going to babble your way out of this one. You know we could do it again if you like? I quite enjoyed it myself."

"Thor's gonna have a beef with you when he finds us." She managed at last, having realised an effective subject change was her best course of action. "He was gonna jump into the river with me, and you practically stole me out from under his nose."

"You accuse me of stealing you away from Thor?" Loki grinned salaciously. "Oh my dear Jane. I haven't even  _tried_ yet."

"Stop it!" She huffed, shoving him in exasperation. "I'm serious Loki!"

"Such violence!" He rubbed his arm, feigning hurt. And then, "But did I not save you from filling your lungs with water and drowning, just to be bludgeoned for my effort. Tell me, could Thor had done the same if  _he_ had been the one to escort you through that river?"

Jane opened her mouth and closed it again. Damnit if Loki was right. Even if she still felt he'd done it just to spite his brother.

"Fine. You win." She said somewhat grudgingly. Feeling every last ounce of strength leak from her bones at the admission. "So... Thank you. I guess."

Surprise lit Loki's eyes for a moment, softening his face before he blinked it away. Jane waited for the scorn to take its place. The mockery that seemed to be his defense mechanism for every circumstance. But instead he watched her in silence, head cocked to one side as if noticing her for the first time.

"What!" Self-conscious suddenly, she swept a lock of hair behind her ear before scrubbing her hand across the back of her neck. "Have I broken into hives or something?"

"Not at all." He replied lightly. "I just never thought to find you behaving amicably towards me twice in one day."

"Yeah, well." She shivered suddenly, wrapping her arms tighter around her knees as the breeze swept through the still-damp fabric of her dress. "You're not so terrible sometimes. In tiny doses. When you're not trying to piss off everyone around you. Like, when you're sleeping."

"Hmmph." Loki rose to his feet and snagged back the jacket he had thrown over a rock. Returning to Jane's side, he dropped it over her shoulders before turning back towards the river. "Rest now. I'll wake you when Thor arrives."

* * *

 

Loki picked his way along the bank, eyes scanning the river's edge until he spied a small shallow pool of water trapped within a cluster of rocks. He settled himself upon a large rock, rounded smooth from the river's flow. Then he closed his eyes, frowning in concentration as he held his hands before the still water. As if warming his hands before a fire.

The water rippled; its surface shimmering like silver. For a moment Loki could see the form of Frigga in his mind's eye. Pale and worry-worn as she sat rigid-backed at the window seat of a bare stone-walled room. Her hands pressed into a tight knot upon her lap; fingers white with effort. Sensing a presence with her own Seidr, the Queen's eyes lifted to meet Loki's own; widening in surprise before the image faded.

Loki sighed. The rockpool stilled. Reflecting only the dull grey drudge of the sky above it. She's still alive at least, he thought wearily before massaging the sinuses at the bridge of his nose and flexing his fingers to try again.

This time the image held. Growing stronger until Loki could sense the room forming around him. Could almost feel the warmth of the Svartalfheim sun.

"I'd almost given up hope." A smile twitched at Frigga's lips as she studied Loki's projection, though her eyes were wan.

"It took some time to find you." In his mind's eye, Loki stepped towards her. "The last time I tried, I only touched upon darkness and foreboding. I had feared you dead already."

"I am quite well. For now." The Queen held her hands towards her surroundings. "Malekith plans to make use of the dark spirit within me. Even now, he searches for the right vessel."

"Well, perhaps I can find something for which he will trade." Loki turned his attention from the question that hovered on Frigga's lips, and looked beyond her. To the window and its surrounding keep. If he could only look out there for it himself and gauge the enemy territory! But that his astral tether to Frigga would not allow his sight to travel that far...

"You must not linger long in Niflheim." She urged, rising to her feet and stepping towards him. "There are dangers…"

"Have you been spying on us?" Loki glanced behind him, noticing the fire in the hearth. "You take a risk! Everything you learn, you pass on to the dark spirit. We do not yet know its reason for being here. And if Malekith were to -"

"You cannot tell me anything I have not yet thought of myself, son." Frigga interrupted, "I have only glanced, now and then. You've set yourself on a dangerous path, Loki."

"Niflheim was not my fault." He protested darkly. "I have no memory of Yggdrasil's paths! I had hoped -"

"I speak of Jane. You have fallen for the mortal." It was a statement more than a question.

Loki snapped his gaze from the illusionary window to find his mother scrutinizing him with shrewd eyes.

"Really mother? I thought we had covered this already." He waved a dismissive hand in her direction. "I have no feelings for the whelp."

"You're right my son, we have spoken of this. And I see we must speak of it again. For as I told you already, you are blind to your own feelings."

Loki's smile froze on his face. "You speak to  _me_ of lacking sight?"

" _Have a care Loki_ ," Frigga interrupted sternly, "she is not yours to claim."

"She is not Thor's either!" The dark prince scoffed. "She's her own person. Or so she likes to remind me."

Frigga said nothing. Just sat with her hands clasped and waited; knowing her son would have more to say.

"But in contest to your statement, I have not fallen for the mortal." He continued smoothly, though there was a note of irritation in his voice, "Do you think me so foolish? Do you think me capable of being so lovestruck? So pathetic?"

"It is not pathetic to love, Loki. Nor is it foolish." Frigga's voice softened now, "It is only foolish to love the one who is betrothed to your brother."

"At what point were they betrothed, mother?" Loki tilted his head to one side. "From what the mortal has told me, there are no plans for a wedding, nor have they formerly spoken of engagement except for what Odin has implied."

It wasn't a topic that held any importance to him. He argued merely for the sake of arguing. And if that argument involving countering any claim Thor might make for anything, then Loki was all the more eager to protest.

"Your brother loves her," Frigga said gently. "He has been through much -"

"And what of _my_ trials?" He demanded hotly. "Besides, you know Thor's heart is as fickle as his head is thick. He may think he loves her now, but he's just as likely to wake up next week with a tavern wench in his arms."

"You play a dangerous game, son." Frigga sighed. "And I fear you will only wind up hurting yourself, and those around you."

"Have no fear mother," he scoffed, "I'm not as gullible as Thor - I take longer than three days to fall in love."

"How would you know?" she asked softly, "If, as you have told me time and time before, you have never known love?"

"I do not  _love_ mother. I scheme." Loki snapped his gaze towards the window once more. "And now seeing as you have nothing useful to say, I shall take my leave."

With that he allowed the astral tether to pull him back into his own body. Away from Frigga and her fool words. A small headache touched at his temple as he opened his eyes and blinked at the rockpool before him. He breathed deep and exhaled slow; finding his center before reflecting upon what he had learned.

Her words were irrelevant. A ruse to try and prevent him from seeing that she was worse off than what she was letting on. But he had noticed the rigidity of her back. The stiffness of her movements and the way in which she winced with almost every breath. If there was one thing she told him that he would pay heed to, it was that Malekith was looking for a new vessel. The dark elf evidently knew what kind of spirit he was dealing with. He needed only to find someone weak enough to surrender to its energy. Frigga would allow herself to die before succumbing.

Picking himself up from his seat, Loki smoothed down his clothing before casting his eyes about for driftwood. After collecting enough dry pieces for which to build a small fire, he made his way back to the bank where he'd left Jane to rest.

* * *

 

Jane awoke with a start from a dreamless sleep. It was that damned bird. Shrieking like a harpie as it wheeled across the sky. As she pushed herself up from the ground, Jane couldn't help but be aware of how every joint in her body felt stiff and inflamed. A light headache ebbed at the fringes of her mind. Her tongue felt thick.  _Thirsty_.

Shoving her arms through Loki's coat sleeves and gathering it around her waist, she slid down the bank to the river's edge and scooped up a palmful of water. Only to spit it straight back out as she recoiled in disgust. Sulphur, her mind supplied. Along with the memory of a rotten egg she had broken in her hands as a child; it's stench clinging to her skin, regardless of how many times she had tried to wash her palms clean.

Scrambling back up the bank, she remembered the sap-filled plant stem Loki had kept in an inner coat pocket and swept a hand across the lining, in search of the pocket opening. Nothing. No luck outside the coat either. What the hell! She threw her head back in outraged defeat. Watched the bird and it flew in purposeful circles above. This one, she noted, was not the same as the last.

"It's a bloody raven." She muttered. Then scooping up a handful of pebbles, she hurtled them in its direction. The rocks fell short of their target, but it was warning enough to the bird, which spun away and flew off towards a mountain peak.

"Trying to catch dinner?" A voice called behind her. "While I appreciate the effort, you might want to consider a slingshot next time."

"Loki!" Jane whirling to face the lone figure as he approached from the river's edge, "Did you see it? It was one of Odin's ravens!"

"How can you tell?" he asked curiously, "did you get its name before you threw a rock at its head?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" she hissed, "It has to be! How many damned ravens are around?"

"Who knows?" Loki shrugged. "This is Niflheim, after all."

"Niflheim!" Jane cried, "aren't we supposed to be in Svartalfheim!"

"Slight detour through the realm of the dead." Loki dropped his driftwood with a clatter upon the ground and cast his eyes towards the nearest copse of trees. "Now would you be so kind as to fetch some pine needles? I'd like to get a nice fire -"

"Realm of the  _dead_?" Jane repeated, horrorstruck.

"Well not exactly." He blinked, thoughtful. "I mean there are one or two regions within these lands that are associated with the dead. Nastrond for one, Hel for the other. But," he added quickly, "we'll be out of here shortly! Trust me, I've been here before, and I'm quite familiar with the terrain."

"Why do I find your assurances anything but reassuring?" she rolled her eyes; folding her arms across her chest. "And where did you go! I was getting worried..."

"Really?" Loki's voice lifted in pleasant surprise. "Well don't. I was quite safe. I was merely walking the river's edge, in search of whatever flotsam may have washed up. And while I didn't find Thor, I did settle on a bundle of driftwood- having realised it's more useful than the oaf anyway, and far more pleasant to hold a conversation with."

"Not nice!" Jane swatted him across the arm, provoking a genuine smile to light his face. "Well come on," he laughed. "You have to admit it?"

"Quit it!" she turned away, returning to the flattened patch of moss-like grass where she had slept. "And I wasn't worried for _you_. I was worried for myself. I'm dying of thirst, the river water tastes like bad childhood memories, I can't figure out where the pockets are in your damned coat, and this landscape looks like it's just waiting to devour me whole…"

She trailed off as Loki caught her arm and spun her towards him, holding her startled gaze with a mischevious smile as he tugged her a step closer and reached inside the coat.

"What are you..." Jane gasped through a half-breath.

"Ta-da!" He exclaimed softly, waggling the familiar red-clothed bundle before her eyes.

"That wasn't there before," she murmured, accepting the package from his grasp. "How did you.."

"I'm the trickster, remember?" he winked, hand upon the parcel a moment longer before he leaned in to whisper, "it's one of my tricks."

"Hmmf." A small shiver worked its way through Jane as she noticed the proximity between them was just  _a_   _little too close_. But as she stepped back, his fingers tightened over her own, holding her in place as he pulled her, ever-so-slightly, closer. The shiver ran its course again.

"Well if creeping me out is one of your tricks, there's really no need to practice it," she managed, forcing herself not to blink from his gaze. "You have that one perfected."

"Oh, I  _do enjoy_  these sparring matches, Jane Foster." He murmured, completely unaffected by her rebuttal. "Tell me, do you have this much chemistry with Thor?"

"You are  _really_ overstepping, Loki," she gasped. "I mean literally as well as figuratively!"

"Well, if you say so. I suppose I jinxed the moment by mentioning Thor." Loki sighed in exaggerated defeat. "It seems summoning princes in shining armor is another one of my tricks."

"There was no  _moment_ " she hissed. Then his words sank in. "Wait, what?"

Wordlessly, he indicted beyond her with a slight nod to his head. She spun around to see a figure walking upstream along the river bank.

"Thor!"  Pulling free from Loki, Jane ran towards the Thunderer. Only to skid to a halt as he drew closer.

In one hand Thor held Mjolnir, but in the other, something else. Something that trailed behind him and convulsed in his grasp.

A massive, man-sized eel.

* * *

 

"Niflheim, Loki?"

Thor's words were gruff. A fire crackled bright and cheerful before him, though the three figures who sat around it were anything but.

"I admit, it's not ideal," Loki began slowly, turning a skewered chunk of eel above the flames. "But we can rest here for the night and continue along the river bank in the morning. If we make a raft, we'll be able to pass through before anything notices we're here."

"Any- _thing_?" Jane repeated, an edge of worry to her voice. The forest was at her back; dark and mist-shrouded and potentially riddled with carnivores. With that in mind, she shuffled a little further around the fire's perimeter, towards the river. Eels suddenly seemed a much safer threat.

Thor glanced between Jane and Loki. It rankled him that she'd moved closer to his brother, but he swallowed the jealousy - though it lodged in his throat along the way. "Nothing you need worry about." He bit into his eel before she could ask him to elaborate, grimacing as the juicy meat rolled over his tongue with the flavour of mud and sulfur.

"I'll take first watch." Loki leaned back on one elbow in a movement that brought him closer to Jane. Thor glared at him, but his brother blinked back. Unperturbed.

"Suit yourself," Thor said at last; tearing another piece of eel from its stick. Of course Loki would suit himself. He always had. "I will share my cape with Jane. This realm will plummet to sub-freezing overnight. Fortunately such temperatures do not affect you."

"Why not?" Jane had only nibbled at her eel. Baulking each time.

"I'm a Frost Giant, remember?" Loki said with a flourish. "Completely immune to the cold!"

"Well, I'm glad you've come to embrace your heritage, _brother_." Thor threw another log into the fire, needling it into position with a stick as he ignored the scowl he could feel emanating from Loki's direction. It didn't feel right, this rivalry between them. Though conflict was as much a part of their relationship as love, this time it was different. This time the stakes meant more to him.

"Okay, well as much as this party has been super fun, I need to sleep." Jane waved her share of eel towards the closest brother, who accepted the meal with a small smug smile in Thor's direction. Then she inspected the ground beside her, flicking away small rocks before laying down and tucking her feet beneath the hem of --

The stick in Thor's hand snapped as his hold on it tightened. For all he had thought to lay claim on Jane by offering her his cape... She was still wearing Loki's jacket.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **End note:** _I'm sorry for the whole triangle thing. I really can't avoid it. Well, not without making the characters entirely platonic, or strictly Thor/Jane. Which is... Not the direction this story is destined to_ take, _if I'm_ going _to be honest? Also, I'm sorry for the way I write Thor. I love him, I really really do. I just can't write him! :(_


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** _This chapter was 2300+ words longer, but I decided to cut it off there and save it for the next update. I wonder_ , _dear readers (those who are still hanging in there…) do you prefer long chapters or shorter ones? I suppose it doesn't matter, if they could just be more frequent, huh?_

_Also, I figured I'd mention that these on and off again moments between the three are happening because I detest the idea of making relationships easy. There’s a lot of introspection that needs to be done. A lot of questioning the right and wrong of things, and the extent of one’s own limitations… Oh actually, I just love Loki’s mischief far too much to make anything easy for anyone. Especially when it’s bound to eventually backfire on him._

_One last thing before we begin, this chapter is dedicated to Vampirella. I agree so much on many of your points regarding Lokane, and whether or not it could ever really work out..._

* * *

 

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

**\- Chapter 17 -**

"Jane, stop frowning as if you don't trust me!"

By the time dawn broke upon their campsite, Thor had already begun work on his makeshift raft. Now with just one last Niflheim strangler vine to lash it all together, it was ready to go - and the thin morning sunlight had barely spread its weak warmth across the land.

"It's not you, it's that bundle of sticks I don't trust." Stepping around the contraption, Jane approached the stack of surplus lumber Thor had left to one side. "How did you manage to split the wood so fast, anyway?"

"I didn't." He admitted. "I found it like this. Torn from a great root in the forest and scattered over the ground. I suppose the Marauder found this place ahead of us and had the same idea."

"Great," Jane muttered. "Let's hope his one sinks."

"Right!" Jumping to his feet from where he had been sunning himself on a rock, Loki snatched his coat back from Jane, picked up one end of the raft and started dragging it towards the river in an unexpected display of helpfulness. "If you've finished constructing your deathtrap, let's head off!"

"Wait!" Jane followed, eyes nervous upon the river as Loki set the dubious vessel at the water's edge. "Are you sure there's  _no_ other way? No magical portal in the middle of that dark, scary forest? Because frankly, I'd prefer my odds with the fores-"

A long, banshee-like screech rang out across the valley, causing Jane to swallow her words as a hundred birds suddenly took to the air; their cries joining in the din. Somewhere in the aforementioned forest, branches began to snap. Many, many branches.

"Oh dear," Loki grabbed Jane's elbow, hauling her into the shallows of the river. "Quickly now."

"Loki!" Thor stood his ground, Mjolnir already whirling tight circles in his hands. "What is that?"

"That is the sound of something large and angry - probably heading in our direction." Loki grimaced, ushering Jane up onto the raft as he began pushing it out towards the rapids, "Now are you coming or not, brother?"

Thor glanced from the raft to the forest, then back again; indecision clear upon his face.

"Please, Thor!" Jane cried, clutching the raft as the strengthening current tried to catch it.

"Yes,  _please_ Thor!" Loki echoed, a mocking edge to his tone. "And bring some extra wood, would you? I forgot to grab us some paddles!"

 _Trees_ were audibly snapping now. Whole trees visibly tearing in half. Whatever headed towards them was large enough to flatten everything in its path. And while Thor was clearly disappointed to have to run from the challenge, he finally conceded. Letting Mjolnir fall to his side, unsated, as he grabbed a couple of pieces of wood from his pile and waded into the river, throwing one to Loki as he leaped aboard.

"Where did you say you found this timber again?" Loki asked conversationally as they began paddling into the swift midstream.

"Not now, Loki!" Thor snapped; intent on maneuvering their precarious vessel between smooth river boulders.

Jane screamed as the last copse of trees was sent hurtling into the sky; a massive serpentine beast snatching one from the air like a dog with a stick as it burst into the valley.

"Because if you recall the stories of Nidhogg," Loki continued, nonplussed, "who devoured the roots of Yggdrasil… Could it be that you stumbled upon its cache of tasty morning snacks perhaps?"

"I said  _not now_  Loki!" The Thunderer roared, agitated by his brother's grating tendency to goad him when he was least able to spare a moment to shove him overboard.

The beast was almost at the river edge now, its great jaws snapping in their direction as it lumbered along the shoreline. With a long serpentine body and four short, powerful legs, it looked like a lizard. A huge, angry, horned lizard.

Jane couldn't help but stare, frozen, as Niflheim's mist-dulled sun managed to cast prisms of light across its scales. It was beautiful, in a way. But even more so, absolutely terrifying.

"And this is exactly why you're unfit to inherit the Throne!"

Loki's exasperated cry caused Jane to drag her frightened gaze from the creature and look between her two companions as they multitasked paddling with arguing.

"I mean, I know you're always up for a good fight," Loki continued, "but you can't just punch your way out of everything! There are times when you just have to - "

"And what would you know of rule, Loki?" Thor growled in defense, "You who would insist all to kneel before you, as you use fear to keep your subjects in line!"

"Wave!" Jane shouted, watching in horror as the lizard beast reached into the river and swatted a great clawful of water in their direction. The raft rocked violently as the surge caught up with them, but the brothers took it in stride, well-used to maneuvering floating bundles of sticks across treacherous water, it seemed.

"Does Odin not like to see his subjects kneel? Did he not destroy a few civilizations in his day, to keep the rest in line?" Loki laughed, "Surely you don't think you could keep the Nine Realms under control by fairness alone?"

Jane squeezed her eyes tightly shut and wished she could do the same with her ears. Here they were being chased down the river by a… a... a not-so-mythological dragon... And all these two idiots cared about was who had the biggest -

God, what the hell is that? Jane balked, her thoughts interrupted as a terrible stench hit her nose. Allowing one hand to loosen its tight-knuckled grip upon the raft's lashings, she threw her palm across her nose and mouth, desperate to stop herself from gagging as a foul reek of rot assaulted her senses.

"Oh fantastic." Loki complained, as clearly their current predicament was anything but, " _Now_  look what you've gotten us into, Thor!"

"You blame  _me_!"

"Would the two of you just shut up!" Jane couldn't take their bickering any longer. She'd rather swim to shore and take her chances with… "Oh my god" She gasped, opening her eyes to stare in horror at their surroundings.

"Hmmf. Good luck there." Loki muttered, his argument forgotten as the river widened and the rapids deserted them, allowing the brothers to still themselves and stare as they drifted softly now. Into a floating mass of...

Bodies.

Dead bodies. They were everywhere. Bobbing upon the river's surface. Some fresh, as if they had been warm and living just a few hours earlier. Others contaminating the air with their terrible decomposition. They were washing in from an adjoining stream. One so thick with the dead, that it seemed to flow with jostling mounds of flesh rather than water.

"What is this?" Jane cried through her palms, "did that creature kill all these people?"

"And now ladies and gentleman, if you look to your right, you'll see the Shore of Corpses." Loki's tour guide impersonation was alarmingly impeccable. "Or Náströnd, if you prefer the old tongue."

"Paddle hard, Loki!" Thor urged, as a cross current began ushering them towards the corpse-lined shore.

Nidhogg paced that shore, tossing its head in frustration; clearly undecided as to whether to resume its chase or turn its attention to easier snacks. Given that some of the shored-stranded bodies already appeared well-gnawed, Jane could only assume this wasn't the first time the great lizard had visited this place. Unless there was another beast for them to worry about…

"Nidhogg does not tend to feed on the living," Loki said, his eyes on Jane. "She prefers dead wood and dead flesh. But she guards her territory well," he paused then, "or so the sayings go."

"Can you read minds or something?" She demanded, heat rising to her cheeks at the thought of some of her previous thoughts.

"Of course not," he chuckled, "though I wish I could, if your rosy blush is anything to go by."

"Stop your jabbering and help me to clear this current!" Thor's strong paddle strokes appeared effortless, and Loki raised a brow disbelief. "I hardly think you need help, brother."

But he left Jane to her flaming skin and resumed his paddling, eyes ahead as they broke free of the crosscurrent and continued downriver.

* * *

 

Silence was truly golden, Jane thought. She lay on her back, enjoying the gentle thuds of the raft slapping the water as it bobbed along the river. No scary rapids now. No scary dragons. No dead things with dull staring eyes. And best of all, no petty bickering. The brothers were, for once, blessedly silent.

Jane even had to crack an eyelid open every now and then to check they were both still there. Yep. There they were. One kneeling either side of her, softly paddling the raft downstream. This wasn't too unlike a Swedish river tour Darcy had once tried to convince her to book online.

"Just yell out if you want me to have a turn." She murmured lazily. "I'm totally up for it."

"We're quite alright, thank you." Thor replied with a smile in his voice. Loki said nothing. Just made a small gagging sound in his throat.

A soft breeze stirred tiny ripples upon the river. Jane shifted to her stomach, chin on the crook of a forearm as she watched tiny silver fish dart to the surface and back down again.

"Do you remember that first time we traveled to Alfheim, brother?" The trickster asked suddenly. "When we, Sif, and the Warriors Three found ourselves in a similar situation to this?"

"A situation similar to fleeing down a river after evading a dragon and navigating our way through a hundred floating corpses?" Thor queried slowly. "I can't say it rings a bell."

"No, idiot," Loki scoffed, "I mean that time we stole a river raft after  _you_ tried to steal a Light Elf Princess from her betrothed, and bring her to Asgard to make as your wife!"

"I don't seem to recall…" Thor began uncomfortably, eyes skidding away from Jane's own after sparing a quick glance in her direction, "this uhh…"

"Of course," Loki mused, "I wouldn't expect it to hold much significance to you. Given that you were in a tavern two nights later, with  _two_ Light Elf wenches on your lap and a promise to each that you would give them the best -"

"Alright enough!" Thor interrupted, "this is not a time to be rehashing the events of a hundred years ago!"

"But why not?" The trickster asked innocently. "What better time to reminisce on old adventures, than when we're on a new one?"

"Well if you want to speak of the good old days of Alfheim," Thor began, "perhaps we could recount the evening you and a young sorceress were caught -"

"Actually," Loki quickly interrupted, "I seem to have digressed. What I  _meant_ to speak of was the way in which Sif took charge on that stolen raft! How fiercely she paddled - even whilst shielding us from those flaming arrows!  _She_ was certainly no deadweight! Languishing like a…"

"I never knew you held the Lady Sif in such high regard, Loki?" Thor interjected. "You should tell her upon our return - perhaps she may return your affection!"

Jane groaned, wishing she had never broken the serenity by speaking. "Can you two  _please_ stop? I'm getting a headache from all your squabbling!"

Loki snorted, and Jane braced herself; waiting for him to tell of how  _Sif_ would never allow herself to submit to a headache. What the hell was his problem anyway? She wondered. Before she laughed inwardly at how ridiculous such a thought was.  _Which_ problem?

But Loki surprised her by keeping his thoughts to himself. For once. And she put her head back on her arm, allowing her eyes to drift closed as the rhythm of the raft lulled her to sleep.

* * *

 

The days were short on Niflheim. As the night quickly closed in, they made camp on a wide mossy bank that separated them from a swamp. It was quite safe, Thor insisted. For a few hours at least. And then he disappeared into the wetlands, to find fresh strangler vine to replace those that had begun to fray.

Jane approached Loki as he worked on the fire; resolved to watch the entire process, and try to make sense of the science behind it.

"It's magic, Jane," Loki said, guessing her approach. "Which is a form of science far too advanced for your primitive race to yet understand. But by all means, you're welcome to try."

A retort flared in her mind, but she held it in check. His face was already intent on concentration as he created an orb of energy in the palm of his hands, as bright as beaten copper, before placing it upon the ground and building a framework of twigs around it. Moments later, flames began to dart out from between the sticks. Licking the air as if searching for sustenance, before staking their claim upon the wood.

"Is that it?" She asked in surprise. "I was expected some kind of…."

"Pomp and ceremony as I perform my magic trick?" He offered dryly.

"Well yeah, kinda." Jane rubbed a hand across the back of her neck, feeling suddenly foolish. "I figured there'd be some kind of arm-waving involved."

"Hmm." Loki gave a derisive snort. "Tell me, do you wave your arms when performing your science?"

"No…" Jane began.

"Well, there you go then." He turned away, his attention now on rummaging through a pile of kindling at his side; brow knotted as if he was on some kind of important twig hunting mission.

"Can you teach me?" She asked suddenly. He had pretty much suggested it himself, after all.

Loki stopped in his stick-sorting and gave her the kind of look that suggested the dismissal would be swift and brutal. But then a change of heart flitted across his face and he shook the excess energy from his hands and rose to his feet. "Well, I can only but try."

She couldn't suppress the grin that broke across her face - she hadn't actually expected him to say yes. After a moment's hesitation, Loki stepped past the fire and took her hands in his own. "But first I must ask something of you."

He held her gaze, unmoving, until a warm flush prickled her skin beneath his scrutiny. His eyes, she noticed, held far more invitation than she was prepared to see. She froze. How could she not think there'd be a catch? "Actually, you know what? Forget it..."

"Tell me," he said quickly, "do you love Thor?"

 "Wh-what?" It was a curveball she hadn't expected. Jane's voice jammed. Fumbling to answer what should have been the easiest request in the world to grant.

"Because I don't think you do." He continued, "I think you respect him, you're fascinated by him, and you're probably quite infatuated with him. But  _love_? You don't know him well enough for that. And if you did? Well…"

"I - I -  _excuse me_?" She managed finally. "How  _dare_ you say that?"

"Well it's quite simple really," he shrugged. "I say what I want. I do what I want. In fact it's in my very nature to question and create chaos." His eyes lit with a mischievous gleam as he released her hands. "Here, let me demonstrate."

Without pausing for her to register his intent, Loki bought one hand to Jane's hip and tugged her towards him, the other settling against the back of her head as he leant in and planted his lips upon her own. Hard and demanding. Fingers pressing into her skin as if he was willing himself to stay in place. As if it were a challenge he'd set for himself.  _Create discourse. In whatever way necessary..._

Heart jack-hammering in chest, Jane could hardly think how to react. Could hardly think at all. Her hands fluttered to his chest to push him away, but his grip was like a steel trap. He swallowed her protests with a flick of his tongue. The tightening of fingers through her hair.

Faithless butterflies. Slamming their tiny corrupt wings against her insides. Rattling her nerves so that so they vibrated down the length of her body like plucked guitar strings. And then her traitorous mouth was softening against his. Hands sliding to the nape of his neck. Caving to the delicious shivers as his fingers threaded softly now through her hair, pulling her in, mouth urgent and relentless and desperate and so filled with want… She released one hand from his neck and allowed her fingers to trace the hollow of his throat. To sweep the length of his chest and snake around his waist. Unthinking. Pulling him closer as he moaned softly against her lips. Fingers tightening again. God, _she wanted more than this_. She'd never felt so much desire from just one kiss. It blocked all reason. All sense of betrayal.  _This was right..._

Until suddenly he drew away so that his lips hovered an inch from her own, his expression an unsettling mix of determination and fear.

"Oh god," her breath hitched in her throat. Panic sent her heart smashing against her ribs.  _This was so wrong..._  "what are we doing?"

"Jane, please." Loki's words were taut. The desperation in his voice caught her off-guard even more than his touch. He held her, she realised, as if she were an anchor.

"What do you want from me?" It was a plea. She thought maybe she'd agree to anything right now if he'd just step back to his rightful place of…  _What was his place?_

"I want what Thor has." He answered at last, his voice hoarse. His eyes begging her to understand. "I always have."

And then Jane realised this had been nothing more than a challenge to him all along. A stupid game to win her from Thor. Just because he had second child syndrome.

"Get away from me!" She disentangled herself from his embrace, shoving herself backward in effort to pull away from his unyielding form. "I can't believe I fell for your… Your…"

She floundered. What had she fallen for? His charm? His loneliness? His longing? Or had it been the pure physical want? The frightening passion that had rocked her in a way she'd never felt before? Not even with Thor?

"No Jane, _please_ , I didn't expect to feel this -"

"Just shut up!" She cried, stumbling as she stepped backward. " _We_  don't feel anything for each other! This was just a terrible mistake! And we have to undo -"

And then water was creeping through her clothing as she realised she'd fallen into the river's edge. And her stomach was rolling and heaving with sickness. For herself. For Loki. For what she'd done to -

* * *

 

"Thor!" The voice pierced through the fog and horror of her mind. "You must wake her!"

Water splashed Jane's face, choking her as she drew a breath. She pushed herself to her knees, stomach heaving as she coughed the fluid from her lungs. It was a dream, her mind supplied as the raft dipped and rose frantically. It was all just a dream!

Water was seeping through her dress, bringing her back to the present. She glanced about for its source. "Oh no." She gasped, noticing the gaps between planks that hadn't been there before. "What's happening!"

"Loki, look!" Thor pointed to the surrounding water, now teeming with those tiny silver fish. Hundreds and hundreds of them. Thousands even. Their teeth catching in the light as they snapped over each other in a frantic bid to reach the raft. Or rather, its lashings.

"Don't move, Jane!" Loki cautioned, one hand against her back as he leant over to examine the raft's widening gaps. She flinched beneath his touch and he looked at her sharply, lifting his hand away as if his fingertips had burnt. "They're gnawing at the lashings. And the more you scrabble over it, the more you will help it to fray."

"Why would they do this!" She breathed, head turned away; unable to meet his eyes. "Are we going to end up in the river? Will they gnaw at us too!"

Loki straightened, reluctant to answer. Which was ironic, Jane thought. Because for once, she wanted him to lie.

"Everything will be fine." Loki murmured at last, though the look on his face as she glanced back up said it'd be anything but.

"Of course all will be well!" Thor reiterated with much more convincing bravado. "Have I not promised to keep you safe?"

"Oh and what a wonderful job you've done of it thus far, brother!" Loki retorted.

Thor scowled blackly. "Someone really ought to sew your -"

The raft jerked suddenly as one strangle vine was severed entirely; causing a third of the raft to start breaking apart.

"You know, I recall reading of these creatures now." Loki mused conversationally, ignoring the look on his companions faces as he stepped a little closer to what had once been the raft's middle. "They act as guardians. Preventing the unwitting from accessing places they should not go."

"Like what?" Jane demanded, eyes on the tiny silver bodies thrashing in the water as she felt the logs beneath her begin to drift apart. "What does that mean!"

"A pathway?" Thor inquired. "A portal?"

"Quite right." Loki nodded, glancing ahead as they rounded a bend. "And I would say it's right there..."

Jane didn't want to see what he was talking about. She wanted to clamp her hands over her eyes and hope it would all just go away. But then she heard it. The steadily growing roar of rushing water. Was it a waterfall? And she couldn't help but glance ahead. Except it wasn't a waterfall. It was so much worse. It was a swirling maelstrom. A violent, unnatural thing. And unless the fish got to them first, they were being drawn directly towards it.

"That… giant whirlpool?" Jane managed wih a choke, "that's a portal? Are you sure!"

"Indeed it is, and indeed I am." Loki's grin was terrifyingly manic. "Now paddle hard before this vessel breaks apart! This time we journey to Svartalfheim!"

With earlier tales of Sif's bravery to egg her on, Jane snatched a stray piece of raft from the river, careful to avoid a fish that snapped at her fingers as she did so. And then she thrust the plank into the water and began to paddle.

* * *

 

 **Lengthy Footnote:**   _I'm trying to weave Loki and Jane a little closer together, but at the same time, I'm mindful of the fact that, well, he's Loki. The guy who has canonically tried to destroy and dominate entire planets. And she's Jane. Someone who is hardly going to forgive and forget that easily. If at all. And then there's Thor. Canonical love of her life although she only knew him three scant days before deciding this (that's always rankled me, btw.) Thus_ _I've struggled to explore the Lokane possibility. Basically, to have Loki and Jane fall for each other and make it somewhat authentic is_ Really _._ Freakin. Hard. _In fact, I think Lokane can only ever work with a great deal of personality retconning and a generous suspension of disbelief. Realistically, I think Loki and Sif have far greater odds, but… I'm enjoying the Lokane banter and the UST and the possibility._

_So there we found ourselves with the insertion of the 'all just a dream' trope. The dream scene was a random addition that happened at the suggestion of Vampirella. Initially, I had no intention of adding a dream sequence, but as I thought about it, it seemed an interesting way to explore whether such a thing could happen between Loki and Jane at this (or any) point, without having to actually commit to it. Jane would deny it vehemently, but there's a part of her that's become drawn towards Loki for a little while now. But while she's really not ready to consciously think about that yet, her subconscious mind has decided to up and do the exploring instead._

In the next chapter... _Jane will be forced to question the context of that dream._ _Oh, and of course our characters will continue to make their way slowly (_ sloooowly _) towards Frigga's rescue. (Because every now and then I remember that this story is supposed to have some kind of plot other than Loki and Jane (and occasionally Thor) quipping back and forth at each other. Sigh.)_


End file.
